


Elizabeth Whitmore

by ANSARISA



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Family Drama, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrids, Mystic Falls (Vampire Diaries), Romance, The Vampire Diaries Season 2, The Vampire Diaries Season 3, The Vampire Diaries Season 4, Vampires, Werewolf, Witches
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 49,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27257662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANSARISA/pseuds/ANSARISA
Summary: Comienza Temporada 2. Elizabeth Whitmore es un vampiro que ha estado huyendo de Klaus prácticamente durante toda su existencia. Cansada de correr regresa a Mystic Falls, para sin saberlo reencontrarse con parte de su pasado.





	1. Chapter 1

_**Los bosques de Mystic Falls de 1861.** _

Era tarde en la noche y dado que no habia luna en el cielo, era muy difícil de ver, por lo menos para un ser humano. Ya que a pesar de que era un vampiro, podía ver tan claro como el día; ese era su momento favorito de la semana: cazar de noche. Cuando ya era de noche y ningún ser humano podía verla, cuando sólo podían oírla y el miedo corria por sus venas. Era el único momento en el que se permitía abrazar al demonio mortal que una vez fue, era la única vez que se sentía libre.  
A medida que se alimentaba del hombre en sus brazos, su mente estaba en el dulce sabor de la sangre que caía sobre su garganta y en su sistema, nada más importaba. No los animales, no el único hilo de sangre que goteaba de la comisura de sus labios por la barbilla y tampoco lo hacia el otro ser humano que estaba a unos árboles de distancia, cuyo corazón latía de manera irregular.  
Se alejó del hombre antes de secarlo por completo y lo miró directamente a los ojos. _"Vete, no recordarás nada de lo que ha pasado, sólo que fuiste a dormir como todas las noches... Y mañana cubriras la herida que te hizo un animal en el cuello."_  
"La mordida de un animal." el hombre repitió dándole la certeza que su compulsión había funcionado. Miró al hombre darse la vuelta y alejarse sin mirar atrás, ella levantó una mano hasta la barbilla usándola para limpiar el hilo de sangre de su boca y la barbilla. Sus ojos se cerraron en el contenido cuando la última gota del líquido dulce alcanzó su garganta, calmando la omnipresente sed y el hambre que sentía. El más mínimo ingesto de aliento la hizo abrir los ojos, su cara cambió de nuevo a normal en milisegundos.  
"¿Puedo preguntar que estás haciendo aquí?" preguntó a la figura humana que estaba detrás de un árbol cercano.  
El joven dió un salto, alarmado antes de acercarse a ella. Sus claros ojos azules parecían un poco más oscuros y su cabello negro se fijaba a la perfección. Al verla en tal naturaleza le había sorprendido profundamente, nunca tuvo que imaginar que tan adorable criatura como ella podría ser un monstruo despiadado, magnífico e increíble.  
"Mis disculpas, señorita Elizabeth, yo estaba..." empezó a decir, pero ella lo interrumpió.  
"¿Qué te he dicho acerca de señorita? Cuando estamos sólos me puedes llamar como quieras, Damon." le dijo Elizabeth con frialdad tan fuera de lo normal para ella que él dió un paso atrás. Ambos empezaron a caminar de lado a lado pero él no podía dejar de mirarla.  
"¿Por qué me miras de esa manera?" preguntó ella, desapareciendo la frialdad de sus ojos como si nunca hubiera estado allí.  
"Te ves diferente, eso es todo." él murmuró.  
"No es como si no me hubieras visto como un vampiro." Elizabeth rio, divertida. "Sé que me has estado siguiendo todo el tiempo."   
"¿Como lo sabes?" preguntó Damon mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos.  
"Tengo audiencia vampiro." ella rio de su ignorancia sacudiendo la cabeza. "Escuchamos con claridad todo lo que nos rodea."  
"¿Cuántos años tienes? Te ves tan joven, pero pareciera que has visto el mundo entero." Damon le dijo después de un rato deteniendose, sin esperar a la pregunta.  
Se volvieron a mirar el uno al otro demasiado cerca de ser considerado aceptable, pero ninguno se movió. La luna había aparecido en el cielo, las nubes oscuras llevadas por la brisa fría, ahora se podian ver perfectamente.   
Los ojos de Elizabeth brillaban más con la luz plateada de la luna, por lo que su piel la hacia increíblemente blanca. "Tenía 15 años cuando me converti... Yo creo que tienes razón en cierto modo, he visto todo y sin embargo, hay mucho más para ver."   
"¿Cómo te convertiste?" preguntó Damon, curioso en cuanto a cómo la chica que estaba seguro de que estaba cerrado al amor se había convertido en una criatura de la noche.  
"No creo que deba decirtelo... No todavía." Elizabeth se negó. Él frunció el ceño, abriendo la boca para aprender más, pero ella lo hizo callar con una mirada. "Algun día te dire toda la verdad sobre mí... Pero no hoy, Damon."  
________________  
 ** _En la actualidad:_**

Elizabeth buscó sus maletas, dirigiendose hacia un lindo carro que estaba aparcado en el estacionamiento, enseguida vió a un hombre de edad, con cabellera blanca. No queria hacer eso, pero necesitaba un auto para movilizarse.  
"Me regalaras tu auto." ordenó mirando los ojos del hombre usando compulsión. "Y luego no dirás nada."   
El repitió lo mismo antes de entregarle las llaves, ella guardó su bolso poniendose en marcha. Recordó enseguida cuando habia aprendido a manejar. Hacia mucho tiempo, cerca de una de sus tantas casas, vivía un chico terriblemente guapo que le había enseñado a manejar, se había encariñado mucho con él, pero luego su lado vampiro salió a flote, y sin querer en un descuido bebio su sangre hasta casi matarlo. Quiso morir, pero afortunadamente no habia pasado a mayores.   
_**"Bienvenidos a Mystic Falls"**_ así decia el letrero que estába en la frontera, tenía vagos recuerdos de ese lugar, recuerdos agrios y otros hermosos que habia querido olvidar, pero aún no podía. Ahora estaba de regreso luego de tantos años, solo buscando a Marcos que la había dejado sin decirle a donde iría. Como siempre ella fue mas inteligente y había descubierto que iría a Mystic Falls. Así que espero sólo unos días para seguirlo. Esperaba estar tomando la desición correcta.  
_______________  
El la besó. Había finalmente besado Elena Gilbert. Después de todo ese tiempo en que ella lo negó, ella lo dejó besarla. Y se sintió bien. Se sintió más que bien, se sintió increíble. Ella le devolvió el beso y él notó que le gustaba. Hizo que Damon Salvatore sonriera por dentro para saber que tal vez, tal vez podría tener una oportunidad con ella.  
Pero luego la culpa de besar a la novia de su hermano lo alcanzó, y trató de expulsarlo. La culpa era una emoción que no le gustaba, aunque lo estaba comiendo vivo. Pero no importaba. Elena lo había besado, y finalmente había roto el hielo.  
Su felicidad se vió interrumpida cuando recibió una llamada de Liz Forbes. Como parece, la misma noche en que Damon casi murió y reconoció sus sentimientos por Elena, Caroline Forbes tuvo un accidente automovilístico con Tyler Lockwood y Matt Donovan.  
"Liz." respiró Damon cuando entró al hospital para encontrar al Sheriff Forbes sentado en silencio, llorando muy ligeramente. Levantó las manos en el aire. "Vine tan pronto como recibí el mensaje, ¿está bien?"   
"Ella está en cirugía." dijo Liz en voz baja. "Es... están haciendo todo lo que pueden." admitió Liz. Damon asintió, esperando que ella continuara. Después de una pequeña pausa, ella lo hizo. "Necesito tu ayuda, Damon."  
"Claro." asintió Damon. "Cualquier cosa, Liz."  
El sheriff Forbes se volvió con Damon y se dirigieron a un lugar más privado que afuera. "El alcalde Lockwood está muerto." le susurró Liz a Damon. "Ellos pensaron que era un vampiro." se apresuró a salir. "Lo pusieron en el sótano."  
Damon se cruzó de brazos. Por supuesto, él ya lo sabía, pero tenía la sensación de que había más de lo que se ve a simple vista. ¿Alcalde Lockwood un vampiro? Parecía imposible.  
Sin embargo, Damon fingió bien su sorpresa. "¿El alcalde Lockwood es un vampiro?"  
"No, no, no." negó Liz. "¡Se cometió un error!" ella insistió. "Dijeron que cayó como los demás cuando se activó el dispositivo de John, pero él..." El Sheriff Forbes se detuvo cuando una chica rubia caminaba junto a ellos, peligrosamente cerca del rango de audición. Cuando la niña se fue, ella continuó. "Pero él no pudo haber sido un vampiro." insistió. "Conozco al hombre toda mi vida. Sé que Carol Lockwood va a querer respuestas y... en lo único que puedo pensar es en Caroline y yo..." Liz se calló, ahogando los sollozos. Damon agarró sus hombros y trató de consolar a su amigo humano.  
"Está bien... Oye." La atrajo hacia sí y la envolvió con sus brazos en un abrazo.  
"Dios."  
"Está bien." la tranquilizó Damon.  
Después de que él consoló a Liz, trató de aclararse la cabeza y pensar en lo que era importante. Averiguar qué era el alcalde Lockwood si no era un vampiro... qué decirle a la señora Lockwood... cómo salvar a Caroline... y... y...  
"¿Bonnie?" Una voz específica de niña llamó su oído. "¿Cómo está Caroline?"  
"Ella es débil." respondió Bonnie. "No saben si ella lo logrará."  
¿Se atrevió a interrumpir su conversación? Por qué parar ahora, estás en una buena racha, Damon, pensó con amargura.  
"¿Qué?" Elena se quedó sin aliento. Bonnie no dijo nada más, en cambio, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su amiga y le dio un abrazo.  
"¿Hay algo que puedas hacer? ¿Como... un hechizo o algo así?" Elena propuso, algo frenética.  
"Ella no sabe cómo." intervino Damon contra su mejor juicio. Salió y miró a Bonnie. "¿O si?"   
"No." Bonnie aceptó de mala gana. "Yo no."  
"No, no lo haces. Porque a Emily le llevó años aprender un hechizo como ese." agregó Damon con amargura.  
"Sí, bueno, puedo derribar a un vampiro. Ese hechizo fue fácil de aprender." le espetó ella.  
Damon se volvió hacia Elena. "Puedo darle un poco de sangre a Caroline." ofreció. Elena se volvió hacia él y comenzó a objetar de inmediato, lo cual no fue una sorpresa.  
"No. De ninguna manera." ella declinó.  
"Solo lo suficiente para curarla. Estará a salvo en el hospital; estará fuera de su sistema en un día. Estará mejor, Elena." argumentó Damon.  
"Es demasiado arriesgado. No puedo estar de acuerdo con eso." protestó Elena, pero Bonnie los interrumpió.  
"Hazlo." le dijo Bonnie a Damon. Tanto Damon como Elena giraron sus cabezas para verla. "Esta es Caroline." argumentó Bonnie. "¿De acuerdo? No podemos dejarla morir." Las cosas estuvieron en silencio por un momento antes de que Bonnie se volviera hacia Damon. "Hazlo." ordenó ella. Elena lo miró, cansada.  
"Si hago esto, tú y yo, ¿convocamos una tregua?" el propuso.  
"No." se negó Bonnie. Damon frunció el ceño. "Pero lo harás de todos modos." le dijo Bonnie. Damon se mordió el labio. No lo digas, le advirtió a través de sus pensamientos. Pero después de todo, ella no era telepática. "Para Elena." agregó Bonnie.  
Elena levantó las cejas a Bonnie, y Damon se sintió confundido por un momento. ¿Por qué ella cuestionaría el estado de su relación después de que él la besara, y después de que ella le devolviera el beso?  
Elena suspiró y Bonnie se alejó, dejando a Damon y Elena solos. Damon se puso las manos en las caderas. "Sé que esto es probablemente lo último que quieres hacer en este momento, pero tenemos que hablar sobre lo que pasó esta noche." le dijo. No iba a dejarlo pasar, no esa vez.  
"Sí." estuvo de acuerdo Elena. "Uno de los vampiros de la tumba entró a la casa y casi mató a John."   
Damon hizo una doble toma. No era lo que esperaba. "¿Qué? ¿Qué...? ¿Cuándo? ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Después de que me fui?"  
"¿Tú estabas ahí?" Ella le preguntó, confundida.  
Damon puso los ojos en blanco. ¿Por qué estaba jugando ese juego con él? "Vamos, Elena, sabes que lo era."  
Ella hizo una pausa "¿Cuándo estabas en la casa?" preguntó ella, tal vez molesta.  
"¿De Verdad?" propuso, ahora irritado. "¿Antes? ¿En el porche?" le ofreció, tratando de refrescar su memoria. Fue inútil. "Estábamos hablando, todos catárticos, ¿sentimientos expuestos? ¡Vamos, nos besamos , Elena!" susurró enojado.  
"Está bien, no tengo tiempo para esto, Damon." dijo ella, alejándose de él. Él la agarró del brazo.  
"Oye, si quieres olvidar que sucedió, bien." No, pensó. No bien "Pero no puedo."   
"¿Elena?" Jenna los interrumpió. Damon se dio la vuelta, cabreado. "Vine tan pronto como recibí tu mensaje. ¿Cómo está John?"  
"¿Donde has estado?" Elena exigió a su tía.  
"En el Departamento de Bomberos. Tuve que llenar un informe." Jenna lo dijo como una pregunta, pero Elena no estaba entendiendo. "Te lo dije antes, yo..."  
"No, no lo hiciste." argumentó Elena.  
"Sí, lo hice." respondió Jenna.  
"No, Jenna, no lo hiciste." refutó Elena. Damon sabía que algo estaba mal.  
"Sí, lo hice." dijo Jenna una vez más. Damon miró de un lado a otro entre Jenna y Elena, y de repente se dio cuenta.  
"Oh." murmuró Damon. ¡Mierda! "Mm, tienes que estar bromeando!"  
Jenna y Elena lo miraron como si estuviera loco, pero Damon tuvo que regresar a la casa Gilbert.  
Elena siguió adelante, y en poco tiempo, estaban en la casa de Elena. Cuando entraron, Stefan estaba en el suelo, levantándose.  
"¿Stefan?" Elena preguntó con preocupación.  
"Elena."  
"¿Que pasó?" preguntó ella, confundida.  
Damon miró a su alrededor por un momento, esperando que Stefan respondiera. Pero cuando no lo hizo respondió por él.  
"Katherine pasó."  
__________________  
"¿Dijo ella lo que quería?" Damon preguntó miserablemente. Cuando finalmente pensó que había besado a Elena, y que ella le devolvió el beso, resultó ser Katherine. Por supuesto.  
"No." respondió Stefan.  
"La mujer ciertamente sabe cómo hacer una entrada." murmuró Damon.  
"Ella dijo que engañó a uno de nosotros, al menos. ¿Qué significa eso?" Stefan empujó.  
Damon suspiró. "Ella también fingió ser Elena cuando me presenté esta noche." respondió Damon. Podía ver la mirada en la cara de Stefan, contemplando lo que sucedió entre ellos.  
Elena bajó las escaleras interrumpiendo la conversación. "Le dije a Jeremy." dijo ella. "No puedo mentirle más."   
Stefan se volvió y caminó hacia ella. "¿Estás bien?" preguntó, preocupado.  
"No, no estoy bien." respondió Elena. "Pensé que, con todos los vampiros en la tumba, las cosas mejorarían."   
"Lo sé. Todos lo hicimos."  
Elena continuó. "Katherine estaba en esta casa. Eso significa que ha sido invitada a entrar. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?" Elena presionó.  
"Moverte." sugirió Damon.  
El sarcasmo de Elena se quebró. "Muy útil. Gracias."  
"Katherine quiere que mueras, no hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto. Estarás muerta." le dijo Damon. "Pero usted es no, tan claramente que ella tiene otros planes."  
"Cierto. Y necesitamos averiguar cuáles son esos otros planes y no provocarla en el proceso." continuó Stefan.  
Damon asintió en acuerdo.  
"¿Qué pasó esta noche cuando pensaste que era Elena?" Stefan preguntó con curiosidad. Stefan, Damon gimió dentro de su cabeza. Por supuesto que lo mencionaría, ese pequeño bastardo. Pero Damon estaba decidido a hacer lo mejor posible. Inclinó la cabeza y se detuvo por un momento. Elena, con la mano en la nuca, miró a Damon, esperando una respuesta.  
"Para arriesgar otra línea de expresión que invade una frente muy llena." comenzó Damon. "Nosotros... nos besamos."   
"¿Y pensaste que era yo?" Pregunto Elena  
Stefan la ignoró. "¿Qué quieres decir con que besaste?"  
"Bueno, ya sabes, cuando dos labios se fruncen y se van..." Damon bromeó, haciendo un beso mientras se fruncía los labios. Stefan se acercó a él, pero Damon se dirigió a su otro lugar. "No seas obvio, Stefan." lo reprendió Damon.  
"Stefan, espera." Elena intervino, saltando entre ellos. "Él-Él besó a Katherine, no a mí." Ella se volvió hacia Damon. "Yo no haría eso." Damon la fulminó con la mirada. Ella sacudió su cabeza. "No tenemos tiempo para esto, muchachos."   
"Más tarde." dijo Stefan a su hermano. Damon asintió en acuerdo.  
"John debe saber algo." propuso Elena, intentando seguir adelante. Ella se volvió hacia Damon. "Tiene que haber una razón por la que Katherine intentó matarlo."  
"¡Ella es Katherine!" Damon protestó, cruzando los brazos y apoyándose contra la pared más cercana. "A ella le encantan los juegos, y te estás engañando a ti mismo si crees que vas a descubrir lo que está haciendo antes de que ella quiera que sepas."  
"En realidad, Elena tiene razón." intervino Stefan. "John podría saber algo a través de Isobel. Tu madre, ella estaba en contacto con Katherine, así que tal vez podamos ir al hospital. Hágale hablar." sugirió Stefan.  
"Tengo una idea mejor." comentó Damon. Elena se volvió hacia él, con los brazos cruzados.  
"¿Que es eso?" ella preguntó.  
"Voy a ignorar a la perra." dijo Damon, elaborando la parte de "perra". "Nos vemos." dijo, volviéndose para irse.  
"¿I-es eso inteligente?" Pregunto Elena Damon se dio la vuelta.  
"Si Katherine cree que está siendo ignorada, la atraerá a salir. Hará un movimiento." ofreció Damon.  
"¿Sí?" Preguntó Stefan. "¿Y que?"  
Damon se encogió de hombros y sonrió. "Apóyala, quítale la cabeza. Algo poético... Ya veremos."  
Damon se fue a hacer lo suyo, lo que implicaba que a una joven rubia le sacara sangre su vampiro para curarla de sus heridas.  
_______________  
En la mañana, Damon se presentó en Lockwood Mansion, por solicitud de Liz. Carol no estaba muy contenta con ellos.  
"Quiero saber exactamente quién es el responsable de matar a mi esposo." le espetó Carol a Liz y Damon.  
"Lo estoy investigando, pero tienes que ser sincero conmigo." exigió Liz. "¿Hay alguna razón por la que Richard fue afectado por el dispositivo vampiro?" Preguntó Liz.  
"¿Qué estás implicando?" Preguntó Carol, disgustada. "¿Que él era uno de ellos?"  
Damon intervino. "No, no. Nadie está implicando que—"  
Carol lo ignoró. "Tus oficiales se equivocaron, lisos y simples. Lo que te hace responsable."  
"Carol-"  
"Su esposo ayudó a John Gilbert a ejecutar su plan de idiota en primer lugar." defendió Liz.  
"Liz—"  
"Alguien mató a mi marido." declaró Carol, reprimiendo un grito.  
"Todos estamos al límite aquí." dijo Damon con compasión. Se volvió hacia Carol. "Has sufrido una gran pérdida." se volvió hacia Liz. "Todo el pueblo tiene." puso sus manos sobre ambos hombros de las mujeres que discutían. "Pero tenemos que mantenernos unidos, ¿de acuerdo? Confíen los unos en los otros... Superaremos esto."  
Más tarde, después de que Carol y Liz resolvieron todo y acordaron ser civilizadas mientras se daban cuenta de la situación del alcalde Lockwood, una nueva persona en la ciudad despertó el interés de Damon. Cualquier persona nueva en la ciudad era una posible amenaza y responsabilidad, y él necesitaba averiguar quién era.  
"¿Quién es el chico con Carol?" Damon le preguntó a Liz.  
"Ese es el hermano menor del alcalde, Mason Lockwood." informó Liz.  
"¿Está en el Consejo? ¿Como lo fue John Gilbert cuando entró?" Damon cuestionó.  
"No se parece en nada a John. Por un lado, no es un imbécil. Tampoco es un creyente. No quiere tener nada que ver con el Consejo. Está demasiado preocupado tratando de encontrar la ola perfecta." le dijo Liz sugerentemente.  
"Mm." estuvo de acuerdo Damon, pero algo estaba mal. "Gracias. Nos vemos." dijo mientras Liz lo dejaba.  
Un poco más tarde, Bonnie se acercó a él. "¿Sabías que el dispositivo Gilbert afectó a Tyler Lockwood?" Bonnie le preguntó a Damon mientras caminaba, revisando la casa.  
"Bueno." comenzó Damon mientras comía algo que sacó de las bandejas de comida frente a él. "Sé que derribó al alcalde."   
"¿No quieres saber por qué?" Bonnie propuso.  
"Sí, Bonnie." dijo Damon, girándose hacia ella. "Me encantaría saber por qué un no vampiro fue torturado por un dispositivo de tortura de vampiros que dejaste que John Gilbert usara contra nosotros." tomando una uva de una enredadera la hizo girar en sus manos mientras continuaba. "Hablando de tu culpa, ¿cómo está Caroline?"   
"Ella está mucho mejor."  
"De nada." se jactó Damon.  
"No, de nada."  
"¿Por qué soy yo la bienvenida?"  
"Viviste para ver otro día." dijo Bonnie con firmeza.  
"Ninguna buena acción queda sin castigo contigo, ¿verdad?"  
"No deshace lo malo. Sé lo que eres, Damon." amenazó Bonnie mientras masticaba la uva en su boca. "Es posible que tengas a Elena, el sheriff y a todos los demás engañados, pero no a mí."  
"Hmm." dijo Damon, contemplando.  
"Un movimiento equivocado y lo voy a sacar." amenazó.  
"Ahora debes detenerte con el brebaje de las brujas. Estás empezando a creer tu propia prensa. ¿Hmm?" Bonnie se dio la vuelta y se volvió, donde Damon comenzó a sentir el latido y la sensación torturadora en su cabeza.  
"Oh." dijo Bonnie dulcemente mientras aflojaba un poco las empuñaduras. "Lo siento. ¿Lo estabas diciendo?" lo miró y sonrió antes de alejarse.  
Más allá de la estela, Damon estaba parado en el porche de Lockwood, pensando en las cosas, tratando de evitar a todos dentro. Necesitaba tiempo para pensar.  
¿Cómo pudo pasar esto? Finalmente, pensó que había arruinado el nervio de besar a Elena, y que a ella le gustaba, pero aquí estaba, siguiendo a Katherine Pierce que fingía ser Elena. Qué situación tan jodida.  
"Ustedes sigan adelante. Yo, eh, estaré allí, ¿de acuerdo?" Elena le dijo a Jenna una vez que vio a Damon. "Oye." lo saludó Elena mientras se acercaba. "¿Como estas?"  
"Genial, Elena. Caminando en el sol. Gracias por preguntar." dijo con amargura.  
"Damon..." dijo ella seriamente.  
"Elena." replicó él.  
"Deberíamos poder hablar de esto." Damon llevó su vaso de alcohol a los labios y comenzó a beber. "Damon, estamos lo suficientemente cerca ahora. Realmente quiero saber cómo te va."  
Miró a la gente en el césped frente a él y frunció los labios. "Te besé. Pensé que me devolviste el beso. Doppelgänger high jinx se produjo". Él se volvió hacia ella. "¿Cómo crees que estoy haciendo?"  
"Creo que estás herido." dijo honestamente.  
"Mm, no, no me lastimo, Elena." protestó Damon con una sonrisa.  
"No, no admites que te lastimas. Te enojas y te ocultas, y luego... haces algo estúpido." le dijo, como si estuviera exponiendo su próximo movimiento en este momento.  
Su sonrisa desapareció mientras trataba de pensar en una reaparición. Pero cuando lo pensó, su sonrisa reapareció. "Tienes miedo." le dijo a ella. "Crees que Katherine me va a sacar del final profundo, ¿no?" el propuso. Cuando ella no respondió, él supo que tenía razón. "No la necesito para eso." dijo Damon crípticamente y se alejó. Pero todavía no había terminado. "Sabes... ¿Por qué es tan sorprendente que te besaría?" preguntó él, confundido. Ambos conocían sus sentimientos por ella, y no había forma de ocultarlo.  
Ella lo sorprendió por su respuesta. "Eso no es una sorpresa." admitió Elena. Damon levantó las cejas y concentró su atención mientras ella continuaba. "Me sorprende que hayas pensado que te devolvería el beso." confesó Elena.  
Damon tragó y se tensó. Se quedó en silencio por un segundo antes de responder. "Ahora estoy herido." dijo y se volvió. Pero antes de que pudiera hacer su gran salida dramática, Bonnie apareció.  
"Elena." jadeó.  
"Bonnie, ¿qué pasó?" preguntó Elena, preocupada.  
"Katherine." dijo Bonnie simplemente, y no había necesidad de otra explicación.  
____________________  
"Traté de rastrearla, pero se ha ido." dijo Damon mientras se acercaba a Stefan y Elena. "Ew, cúbrete. Fabio." dijo Damon mientras giraba la cabeza y arrugaba la nariz. "Tenemos a un ex loco suelto. Será mejor que tengas cuidado. Parece que Katherine está tratando de robarte a tu chico."   
Stefan bajó los ojos cuando Elena lo miró. "Eso no es lo que está pasando."  
"¿No es así?" Damon presionó. "Quiero decir, es justo porque yo... fui tras tu chica." solo estaba tratando de llegar a Stefan, y estaba funcionando.   
Elena lo miró y se dio cuenta de que esta no era una pelea en la que estaba dispuesta a meterse en medio. "Voy a ver cómo están Jenna y Jeremy." les dijo a los hermanos. "Avísenme cuando terminen." dijo rencorosamente y se volvió para irse.  
"Entonces, ¿qué va a ser, eh?" Damon se encendió. "¿Pelear hasta la muerte?"  
Stefan se burló.  
"Adelante... Haz tus amenazas." Damon alimentó. "Apuesta tu reclamo." levantó las manos como si fuera a pelear con Stefan en un combate de boxeo.  
Stefan miró a su hermano. "No voy a pelear contigo."   
"¿Por qué?" Damon se quejó, dejó caer sus manos y regresando a una posición de pie. "Me pelearía conmigo."   
"Katherine intentará jugarnos unos contra otros, lo sabes, ¿verdad?" Stefan le recordó a Damon.  
"Hermano, no te preocupes... Nuestro vínculo es inquebrantable." el sarcasmo rezumaba de su declaración.  
"Necesitamos estar unidos contra ella." afirmó Stefan, levantándose de su asiento en el banco. "Así que sí, por mucho que me gustaría matarte, no voy a pelear contigo."  
Pero Damon buscó una pelea, así que iba a conseguir una.   
"Besé a Elena."  
Stefan se dio la vuelta. "Porque sientes algo por ella. Porque realmente te importa. Y no voy a dejar que Katherine entre y destruya esa parte de ti que finalmente, después de todo este tiempo, está dispuesta a sentir algo." Damon miró a su alrededor con nerviosismo, pero sus ojos finalmente se posaron en Stefan. Tenía razón, pero eso no significaba que a él le gustara.  
"Ella intentará romperte." continuó Stefan. "Ella tratará de quebrarnos." se acercó más. "Y cómo respondemos a eso nos definirá." Damon se inquietó torpemente. "Es nuestra elección." pasó un momento de silencio. "Entonces, no, no voy a pelear contigo."  
Cuando Damon no dijo nada, Stefan lo rozó, dejandolo vacío, frío, solo y herido.  
______________  
Era de noche, finalmente, el final de ese horrible día, y Damon se había estado llenando de bebidas. Stefan tenía razón, Elena lo lastimó y Katherine estaba jugando juegos mentales con él. Era como una bomba de tiempo.  
Después de llenar su vaso, se volvió para regresar al estudio, pero terminó deteniéndose en seco. Por supuesto, pensó con un suspiro.  
"Muy valiente de tu parte por venir aquí." amenazó Damon mientras se giraba para ver a Katherine en su sofá.  
"Quería decir adiós." le informó ella.  
"¿Te vas tan pronto?" Damon preguntó fríamente. Pero ella se veía perfecta, justo delante de él. El amor de hace años regresó a su corazón.  
Ella inclinó la cabeza. "Sé donde no me quieren."  
"No hagas pucheros." Damon regañó y bebió su alcohol. "No es atractivo para una mujer de tu edad."  
Katherine se burló de él. "Auch."  
Dejó su vaso sobre una mesa y se volvió, terminado con ella. Pero mientras se alejaba, ella apareció delante de él. "¿Qué? ¿No hay un beso de despedida?"   
"¿Por qué no te mato?" Damon le devolvió el tiro. Katherine se echó a reír, pero Damon continuó. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"   
"Nostalgia... Curiosidad... Etcétera." admitió.  
"Soy mejor en las enigmáticas frases, Katherine." le dijo Damon. "¿Que piensas hacer?"  
"Confía en mí, Damon." comenzó ella. "Cuando esté tramando algo, lo sabrás." La conocía demasiado bien. "Vamos." continuó ella. "Bésame. O mátame. ¿Cuál será, Damon? Ambos sabemos que solo eres capaz de uno." se inclinó hacia delante a centímetros de sus labios, pero él se dio la vuelta negándose a besarla.  
Pero Katherine fue demasiado rápida. Ella destelló de pie frente a él, y en un milisegundo lo tenía en el suelo, a horcajadas sobre él. Su mano viajó por su pecho mientras hablaba. "Mi dulce, inocente Damon."  
Agarró su cuello y los dio vuelta, su mano presionando su garganta. Por un momento, pudo ver la curiosidad en sus ojos, y Damon supo que no podía hacerlo. Él se inclinó y la besó, y ella le devolvió el beso. Había olvidado lo bien que se sentía besar a Katherine Pierce.  
"Ahora eso me gusta más." jadeó ella.  
Pero era débil, y no podía parar, no importaba cuanto quisiera. Se besaron hasta que ella los lanzó hacia arriba y contra la pared más cercana, arrancando rápidamente los botones de su camisa y acercando sus labios a los de él. Damon golpeó libros en la mesa más cercana al suelo y la besó apasionadamente, incapaz de detenerse. Sus labios se deslizaron hasta su pecho y la espalda hasta su mejilla, pero él sabía que tenía que detenerse. No podría ser como la última vez.  
"Está bien, espera." los detuvo. "Espera... Breve pausa."  
Ella lo empujó fuera de ella y él comenzó a hablar. "Tengo una pregunta.. Responde y vuelve a los fuegos artificiales y... el resplandor rojo de los cohetes." suspiró, riendo entre dientes. "Responde bien, y olvidaré los últimos ciento cuarenta y cinco años que te he echado de menos." Katherine lo miró fijamente, pero ella ya sabía lo que iba a decir, y ella ya sabía su respuesta. "Olvidaré cuánto te amé. Olvidaré todo y podemos comenzar de nuevo. Este puede ser nuestro momento definitorio, porque, quiero decir, tenemos el tiempo. Esa es la belleza de la eternidad. Solo necesito la verdad. Solo una vez." a esas alturas, él se había acercado más a ella, con las manos en el pelo, enmarcando su rostro.  
"Para." dijo ella, levantando una mano entre ellos. "Ya sé tu pregunta... Y su respuesta." él pasó un trozo de su cabello detrás de su oreja, olvidando cómo se sentía estar de nuevo en presencia de Katherine. Echaba de menos eso. "La verdad es que nunca te he amado." las palabras lo golpearon con fuerza, y sus dedos se detuvieron de acariciar su piel. Él la miró fijamente, sin palabras. "Siempre fue Stefan."   
Katherine quitó las manos de su rostro y se alejo saliendo de la pensión. Damon dio un paso atrás, sintiendo como si hubiera sido bombardeado con una granada. Ninguna de las doppelgängers lo amaba. Nadie lo amaría jamás.  
_______________  
Él esperó a que saliera, y finalmente lo hizo. Pero cuando ella saltó al verlo, él permaneció inmóvil.  
Katherine nunca lo amó.  
Elena era la única que no había dejado en claro sus sentimientos.  
"Me asustaste." le informó Elena.  
"Solo estoy haciendo mi parte en la vigilancia del vecindario." le dijo en tono monótono. Elena suspiró.  
"Gracias por, um... cuidándonos. Por mí."  
Damon dejó escapar un gran suspiro. "Ese soy yo." dijo con cansancio. "Tu confiable guardaespaldas. Calma en crisis."  
Elena lo miró. "¿Has estado bebiendo?"  
Damon levantó las manos y apretó los dedos en señal.  
"Y estás molesta... eso... no es una buena combinación." suspiró ella.  
"No, no estoy molesto." argumentó Damon. "El malestar es una emoción específica para los que se preocupan."  
Elena puso los ojos en blanco. "Vamos, Damon. Eso es una mentira. Te importa."  
Damon la miró y ella se sorprendió por la expresión que él le dio. "¿Te sorprende que pensé que me devolverías el beso?" El desafió. "¿No puedes imaginar que creería que querrías?"  
"Damon—"  
Él la ignoró y continuó. "Eso que hemos estado haciendo aquí... ¿significa algo?" el propuso. Mientras ella estaba en silencio, él siguió adelante. "Tú eres la mentirosa, Elena. Hay algo entre nosotros dos y lo sabes. Y me estás mintiendo, y le estás mintiendo a Stefan, y sobre todo, estás mintiendote a ti misma. Lo puedo demostrar." Estaba decidido a que una doppelgänger lo amara. Todas ellas no pudieron odiarlo. No.  
"No. No..." Damon le puso las manos en la cara y se inclinó para besarla, pero ella luchó contra él. "¡Damon, no lo hagas!" exigió. "¿Qué sucede contigo?"   
"Mentir sobre esto." Intentó besarla otra vez, pero ella lo contuvo.  
"Basta. Eres mejor que esto. Vamos."  
"Ahí es donde te equivocas." Damon intentó besarla otra vez, pero ella lo detuvo.  
"No no." Ella lo empujó hacia atrás. "¡Damon, me preocupo por ti! Escúchame, yo me preocupo por ti." Ella agarró sus manos entre las suyas, pero lo retuvo a lo largo. "Lo hago, pero..." Elena se detuvo por un breve momento antes de continuar. "Amo a Stefan, siempre será Stefan."  
Damon soltó sus manos, su corazón rompiéndose en el proceso. Doss doppelgängers. ¿Era eso un disco?  
"Elena, ¿qué está pasando aquí?" Jeremy Gilbert entró en la habitación de Elena, y fue el punto de ruptura para Damon.  
"Nada, Jeremy, está bien... solo vuelve a la cama."  
"No, no está bien, Elena." argumentó Damon. Miró hacia atrás y adelante a Damon y Elena. "Él quiere ser un vampiro." dijo Damon. En un segundo, destelló y clavó a Jeremy en la pared más cercana.  
"No, Damon, ¡para!" Elena le gritó.  
"¿Quieres apaga el dolor? Es la cosa más fácil del mundo. La parte de ti que se preocupa simplemente se va. Todo lo que tiene que hacer es darle la vuelta al interruptor y broche de presión." En el momento en que dejó escapar la palabra, chasqueó el cuello de Jeremy, donde el pequeño cuello de Gilbert y Elena soltaron un grito.  
"Damon. ¡No! "  
Elena corrió al lado de Jeremy y Damon se retiró de la puerta.  
Katherine nunca lo amó.  
Elena siempre elegirá a Stefan sobre él.  
Elena se aferró frenéticamente al cadáver de Jeremy, llorando por él. Después de unos momentos, miró a Damon, con odio en sus ojos.  
Bien, Damon gruñó para sí mismo. Pero él podía sentir la culpa. En lugar de enfrentarlo, ya que era la peor emoción: la emoción con la que no sabía cómo lidiar, se alejó.


	2. "Nuevo mundo valiente."

Mystic Grill se hizo camino en el campo visual de Elizabeth, que se detuvo frente a un bar. ¿A quién le venía mal un trago? Si, quizá Marcos tuviera razón, deberia usar su compulsion de vez en cuando, vivir un poco la vida.  
Entró con cautela al lugar mirando a su alredor, antes de sentarse en la mesa mas retirada que consiguió, con intenciones de que alguien no se le acercara pero fue exactamente lo que sucedió, pero debía decir que no era lo que esperaba. Un chico de tal vez veinte años de edad, quizá menos, seguramente menos, se acababa de sentar frente a ella, enseguida pudo detectar que tenia unos 16 o 17 años de edad.  
"Un nuevo vampiro en Mystic Falls." dijo él bebiendo de su vaso haciendo que ella alzara una ceja. "Debes preguntarte como lo sé, ¿o me equivoco?"  
"Algo así." respondió Elizabeth con cautela.  
"Bueno, mi hermana esta ligada a otros como tú." él dijo sonriéndole. "Y yo por consiguiente también... Ahora me es fácil saber cuando hay otros vampiros."  
"¿Y no temes que sea una asesina suelta, huyendo por haber matado todo un pueblo?" ella no pudo evitar bromear con el chico. Sin querer estaba empezando a caerle bien.  
"¿Debería correr?" preguntó él dudando un poco cuando ella le mostró su cara vampiro.   
"No lo creo, se controlarme." ella le sonrió, volviendo a su cara humana.   
"Es bueno saberlo." el chico respondió sonriéndole con un brillo en los ojos que la incomodó un poco. "Soy Jeremy Gilbert por cierto."   
La muchacha lo observó mientras él extendía su mano. Dudosa extendió su mano tomando la de el. "Elizabeth Whitmore."   
"¿Cuántos años tienes Elizabeth?" preguntó Jeremy ahora sintiéndose más cómodo con ella.   
"Quince." respondió Elizabeth lentamente. Soltó una carcajada cuando lo vió sorprendido. "¿Pensaste que te diria mi edad vampiro? No le digo mi verdadera edad a nadie, menos a alguien que acabo de conocer."   
"Lo siento." Jeremy respondió rapidamente disculpandose. "No, fue mi intension ser tan curioso."   
"Esta bien descuida." dijo Elizabeth restandole importancia, antes de cambiar de tema. "¿Sabes dónde puedo quedarme? ¿Un hotel, una posada?"   
"Hay varios." Jeremy asintió. "Pero tengo una mejor idea, quédate con el novio de mi hermana."   
"Claro que no." negó Elizabeth rotundamente.  
"Insisto." dijo Jeremy poniendose de pie. "El es dueño de una pensión."  
"¿Y a tu hermana no le incomodará?" preguntó Elizabeth mientras se ponía de pie.  
"No, ella confía en Stefan." Jeremy soltó ese nombre que hizo que Elizabeth se congelara.  
"¿Stefan?" preguntó ella dudosa.  
"Si, ¿lo conoces?" Jeremy preguntó poniendose cauteloso ahora con su extraña reacción.  
"Ah... No... Es solo que..." Elizabeth dudó. "Se parece al nombre del dueño de la casa donde se quedaría un familiar mío."  
"Hace poco llegó un hombre alojandose allí." Jeremy respondió recordando al extraño vampiro. "Se llama Marcos, creo."  
"¡Si es él!" Elizabeth respondió alegremente al pensar en ver de nuevo un rostro familiar.   
"Perfecto entonces, vayamos a la pension." Jeremy sonrió grandemente, no sólo al ver a Elizabeth sonreír sino porque había ganado estar cerca de ella por más tiempo. No podia negar que se sentia atraído por la joven vampira.  
_____________________________  
"Entonces, entiendo que John Gilbert se fue de la ciudad." declaró Carol Lockwood con un tono especial en su voz mientras se llevaba la taza de té a la boca. "¿Han encontrado al vampiro que los atacó?" inclinó el borde de la taza hacia su boca y comenzó a beber.  
"Bueno, el Sheriff me ha pedido que tome la iniciativa en eso, y te prometo que llegaré al fondo." respondió Damon, tratando de evitar la pregunta por completo.   
Carol siguió adelante. "Lo que me lleva a mi próximo tema". dijo dejando su taza. "Con Richard desaparecido, actuaré como alcalde interino hasta las elecciones. Y voy a necesitar a alguien para dirigir el Consejo". Damon asintió y ella continuó con una leve sonrisa. "Me gustaría que esa persona fueras tú".  
Irónico realmente, pensó Damon para sí mismo, pero se mantuvo firme en el exterior. "Lo que sea que necesites, Carol." estuvo de acuerdo. "Como miembro de una familia fundadora, es algo que está muy cerca de mí, así que me sentiría honrado de ayudar a mantener a esta ciudad a salvo de los vampiros." Como yo, dijo para sí mismo.  
Carol le sonrió hasta que escucharon una voz, una risa, que brotó del vestíbulo. Volvió la cabeza y observó cómo Tyler y su tío Mason, entraban por la puerta. Carol se levantó de su asiento y cerró las puertas.  
"¿Es seguro hablar?" Damon le susurró.  
"Es mi cuñado, Mason. Él todavía está de visita. No quiero que nos escuche." admitió Carol, volviendo a su asiento. "Él no quería ninguna parte de esto cuando vivía aquí, y no veo ninguna razón para involucrarlo ahora."   
Damon sonrió y volvió la cabeza ligeramente, volviendo a su audición prolongada. Fue Tyler quien habló primero.  
"¿Qué fue eso, como siete?"  
"Seis. No cuento el último. Lo rastreaste."  
"¿Qué?"  
"Creo que la abuela Lockwood realmente te pasó. En su andador."  
"Sí. Está bien. Quítate los zapatos. Barro. Mi mamá."  
"Genial. Sí, sí. Entonces, toda la ira y la agresión de la que hablabas. ¿Notas la diferencia cuando haces ejercicio?"  
"Amigo, practico tres deportes universitarios. Hago ejercicio cuatro veces por semana y corro tres. Voy a decir que no."  
"¿Tienes episodios? Quiero decir, ¿qué pasa exactamente?"  
"Empieza con normalidad. Quiero decir, me enojo. Típicamente por nada. Soy un tipo enojado. Ya sabes, simplemente amplifica y luego me apago."  
"¿Te desmayas?"  
"Sí. Es como si me quedara ciego de rabia."  
"¿Hay un patrón? ¿Como, una vez al mes? ¿Solo por la noche?"  
"Todo lo que sé es que me pierdo. ¿Lo sabes? Para ese momento, me convertí en otra cosa. Y lo odio."  
"¿Más té? ¿Damon?"  
Damon salió de la conversación en el vestíbulo para responder a la pregunta de Carol.  
"Oh, sí, por favor." sostuvo la taza mientras Carol vertía más té en ella. "Gracias, Carol."  
Algo estaba definitivamente mal, y él iba a llegar al fondo de aquello.  
_________________________  
Jeremy manejaba el auto prestado de Elizabeth, pues el conocía el camino, le habia caído bien el muchacho, muy bien diria ella, definitivamente él no era un estúpido ni mucho menos, para su temprana edad.   
Su mente dejó de trabajar cuando vió una casa, que literalmente era una mansión, algunos de sus recuerdos vinieron rapidamente, pero los alejó con la misma rapidez. No era momento de pensar en eso. Ahora lo mas tedioso seria enfrentar a quienes estaban dentro de esa casa.  
El joven Gilbert la ayudó a bajar todas las maletas llevándolas por ella. Ella sonrió al ver lo caballero que era, ambos se encaminaron a la entrada, el por delante, tocando el timbre, enseguida sintió unos pasos acercarse. El momento de la verdad llegaba. Cuando la puerta se abrió Elizabeth quedó petrificada cuando vió a la persona. Frente a ella estaba un chico completamente distinto al que recordaba, este tenia el cabello claro, perfectamente peinado y los mismo ojos verdes, amables pero tristes. Este Stefan no era el mismo que ella recordaba.  
"Jeremy." saludó Stefan sonriendo un poco, antes de que sus ojos se posaran en la joven que lo acompañaba. "Hola."  
"Stefan, ella es Elizabeth." presentó Jeremy al ver que Elizabeth no decía nada. "La traje porque busca alojo, y resulta que un familiar suyo se esta alojando aqui también."  
"Claro, hay bastante espacio." dijo Stefan antes de extender su mano hacia la chica. "Soy Stefan Salvatore."   
"Lo sé." Elizabeth soltó ganandose una mirada desconfiada de Stefan. "Quiero decir, ya Jeremy me ha dicho tu nombre... Soy Elizabeth Whitmore."  
"Adelante." Stefan miró a Elizabeth ahora de una manera extraña, como si fuera a encontrar en ella alguien que no era precisamente, y eso le daba miedo.   
"Espero no incomodar." dijo Elizabeth tratando de calmar la tensión en el ambiente.   
"Tranquila no lo haces." fue todo lo que respondió Stefan.   
Elizabeth asintió antes de mirar dentro de la casa. De la nada se preguntó dónde estaria Damon. El sólo pensar en él le dió mas nervios que nunca.  
"Guiare a Elizabeth a su cuarto." dijo Stefan hablando con Jeremy que sólo asintió pasándole las maletas al vampiro.  
Elizabeth le sonrió a Jeremy. "¿No te iras cierto?"  
Jeremy sonrió enseguida. "No, estare aquí ... Debo esperar a que llegue mi hermana de todas maneras."  
"Bueno." Elizabeth respondió más calmada ahora, antes de seguir a Stefan por las escaleras.   
Lo siguió, muchas puertas se cruzaban en el camino, pero Stefan fue directo a una, la abrió, y la dejó ver una habitación perfecta, grande, con una cama, un cuarto de baño precioso y una ventana, su lugar favorito de la casa desde que recordaba. "Wao, es bonita." dijo cuando notó que Stefan esperaba que dijera algo. "Jamás he estado en una habitación así."  
"¿En donde has vivido entonces?" preguntó Stefan ganandose una mirada titubeante de la muchacha. "Lo siento, a veces soy muy curioso."  
"Si ya me doy cuenta." Elizabeth respondió quedandose en silencio mientras seguía inspeccionando la habitación.  
"Disculpa que te pregunte, pero simpre pregunto por la vida de mis inquilinos, más cuando son vampiros que no conozco y vienen por primera vez." aclaró Stefan haciendo que Elizabeth lo mirara de nuevo.  
"Eso esta bien." ella respondió. "Solo puedo decirte que mi vida no ha sido la mas facil de todas, por eso no he tenido un lugar fijo para dormir en años... ¿Te sirve eso?"  
"Por ahora si." asintió Stefan encogiéndose de hombros.  
"Bien." dijo Elizabeth encogiéndose tambien de hombros, ganándose una sonrisa divertida de él.   
"Te dejaré para que te acomodes." dijo Stefan caminando hacia la puerta. "Hablaremos cuando regrese... Bienvenida a Mystic Falls, Elizabeth."  
"Esta bien... Gracias." Elizabeth lo observó hasta que la puerta se cerró. Ella esperó un rato, para soltar el aire que habia estado conteniendo. Se acostó en la cama mirando hacia el techo largo rato, hasta que escuchó la puerta principal de nuevo. Por un momento pensó que era Stefan, pero luego escuchó un corazón humano. Aparte del de Jeremy, que ahora recordaba había dejado sólo abajo. Decidió salir de la habitación bajando tranquilamente. De espaldas a ella hablando con Jeremy estaba una chica de una estatura mediana, con una melena negra que caía como cascada por su espala.  
Al ver a Elizabeth los ojos de Jeremy brillaron otra vez. "Elizabeth, ven te presento a una de mis amigas... Bonnie Bennett."  
Elizabeth sonrió un poco acercándose a la morena que se volteó. Pero en ese momento la puerta principal se abrió de nuevo. La atención de la joven vampira se desvió hacia la figura y su mundo enseguida se fue al infierno. Frente a ella estaba Katherine en persona. Sin que nadie lo esperara, se abalanzó hacia ella agarrándole el cuello con fuerza. Ambas cayeron al suelo, con Elizabeth encima de Katherine. Escuchó los gritos de Jeremy y Bonnie, pero no les prestó atencion.   
"¡¿Como te atreves a venir aqui?!" le preguntó a Katherine apretandole más el cuello. No recibió respuesta alguna porque enseguida fue alejada por un fuerte viento.  
Se levantó con rapidez mirando a su alrededor, buscando la fuente de magia. Primero vió a Jeremy que la miraba horrorizado, pero supo que no era el, entonces sus ojos se posaron en Bonnie. En ella si notó la magia saliendo a borbotones. Con rabia se acercó a esta.   
Por otro lado Elena se quedó en el suelo sobando su cuello mirando a Elizabeth y a Bonnie quienes se miraban retandose.  
"¿Quién diablos eres?" Bonnie le preguntó entre dientes.  
"Alguien que no quieres hacer enojar, bruja." dijo Elizabeth entre dientes e intentó rodear a Bonnie para llegar a Elena. Pero Bonnie la lanzó lejos con un hechizo de nuevo.  
Elizabeth se levantó del suelo y Bonnie enseguida usó su hechizo inductor de migraña. Ella fingió estar herida y luego sonrió. "Pierdes el tiempo bruja... Que no te engañe mi joven apariencia." dijo con satisfacción al verla dudar. "He estado alrededor mucho tiempo; vas a tener que hacerlo mejor que eso." con eso aceleró y agarró a Bonnie por la garganta empujándola contra la pared. Su cara transformada en vampiro.  
"¡Elizabeth!" Stefan llamó parado fuera de la puerta. Miró a su alrededor y vió a Elena en el suelo con Jeremy junto a ella, enseguida aceleró y vió si esta bien.   
El rostro de Elizabeth volvió a la normalidad cuando vió a Stefan junto a Katherine. "¿Porque estas ayudando a Katherine?" preguntó con rabia dejando a Bonnie a un lado.  
"Ella no es Katherine." aclaró Stefan ayudando a Elena a ponerse en pie. "Elena es su..."  
"Doppelganger." terminó Elizabeth por el, ahora entendiendo todo. Enseguida se sintió apenada. "Bueno... lo siento Elena, pero espero que entiendas que te confundí con la peor enemiga que he tenido... Y pues me dejé llevar por la ira, disculpa."  
Elena solo asintió pero sin separarse de Stefan.  
"Creo que tenemos que hablar." intervino Stefan seriamente.  
_____________________  
"Siento lo que pasó." se disculpó Elizabeth enseguida que se alejaron de los demás. "Pense que era Katherine, me dejé llevar por la rabia."  
"Entiendo." dijo Stefan. "Yo tambien sentí el mismo impulso cuando vi a Katherine."  
"La viste." Elizabeth afirmó. "¿Aquí en Mystic Falls? ¿Cuando?"  
"No hace mucho." Stefan respondió. "Pero así de rápido llego, desapareció."  
"Si, es lo que mejor sabe hacer." murmuró Elizabeth con rabia fría. "Huir como la rata que es."  
"¿De donde conoces a Katherine?" Stefan no pudo evitar preguntar.  
"De hace muchos años." Elizabeth respondió mirando hacia la nada unos segundos.  
Cuando Stefan vió que no iba a decir más nada, hizo mas presión. "Elizabeth, se que tal vez no quieres decir nada sobre ti y tu pasado, pero al menos se sincera conmigo en esta pregunta... Creo que me lo debes después de lo que hiciste alla abajo."  
Elizabeth lo miró antes de suspirar derrotada. "Tienes razon lo lamento... Te diré solo que la conocí hace muchos años, fuimos amigas una temporada, o eso crei yo, hasta que sin más me traicionó con alguien de mi pasado y tuve que huir desde entonces-"  
"¿Huir?" preguntó Stefan frunciendo el ceño.   
"Lo siento no deberia haber dicho eso." Elizabeth se disculpó otra vez. "Dios, Marcos siempre me reprende por lo mismo."  
"¿Marcos?" Stefan agarró el nombre conocido. "¿El hombre que también se hospeda aquí esta huyendo como tú? ¿De quién huyen?"  
"Yo... Solo." Elizabeth titubeó antes de darse la vuelta hacia la ventana. "No puedo decirte... Lo tengo prohibido." sacudiendo la cabeza le dió una mirada de disculpa. "Perdona, pero necesito tomar aire." sin darle tiempo a decir o hacer nada salió rápidamente de allí a velocidad vampiro.  
_____________________  
Más tarde Elizabeth cruzo el bosque, absorbiendo la tranquilidad y la soledad de ese lugar, apenas entró a la mansión, se percato de que no estaba sóla. El miedo recorrió su cuerpo notando que había otra presencia en la habitación, escuchaba su respiración. Antes de que pudiera ver o hacer algo, alguien la sujetó del cuello estrellandola contra la pared. El estruendo la hizo cerrar los ojos y llevar sus manos directamente a su cuello, intentando zafarse.   
"¿Quién eres?" preguntó una voz terriblemente sensual, mientras su agarre se hizo mas profunda en el cuello de Elizabeth. Ella abrió los ojos y su corazón se detuvo al ver a nada más y nada menos que a Damon Salvatore... Su Damon Salvatore. Había cambiado tremendamente; estaba más alto, y el peinado que llevaba le sentaba muchísimo mejor, estaba más fuerte, musculoso, mas... atractivo. Aquel joven desgarbado había sido reemplazado por un hombre bien formando.  
"¿Damon?" susurró ella, notando como rápidamente sus ojos la inspeccionaron terriblemente curiosos.  
"El único y verdadero." dijo Damon aun mirando a la chica frente a él con curiosidad. "¿Como sabes mi nombre? ¿Y quién eres?"  
Elizabeth no respondió porque su respiración era irregular, su corazón latía a mil por hora, y eso era malo, muy malo, sentía como cada sentimiento llegaba a su cuerpo, cada dolor, cada sonrisa, santísima madre, Damon había logrado que recuperara todos su sentimientos por él, los cuales habia creído olvidados. Ella cerró los ojos con fuerza. "Si me soltaras podria responder." fue lo que dijo en voz entrecortada. Cuando abrió los ojos, vió los ojos azules de Damon que no dejaban los suyos, enseguida comenzaron relajarse, hasta que por fin la soltó. Ella llevó sus manos al cuello acariciándolo.  
"¿Quién eres?" Damon repitió. "¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y como sabes mi nombre?"  
Una vez más Elizabeth no pudo responder ¿que le diria? <<Hola Damon, soy tu ex que no recuerdas porque te borro la memoria y te rompió el corazón?>> no, muy mala idea. Antes de que encontrara su voz para su alivio apareció Stefan que acababa de cruzar el umbral de la puerta.   
"¿Pero si no es mi peinado hermano?" Damon sonrió de lado.  
"Damon." susurró el Salvatore menor.   
"Estaba saludando a quien debo intuir es nuestra inquilina." dijo Damon sin dejar de mirar a la muchacha.  
Por otro lado Elizabeth cada vez se sentía peor, penso que jamás volvería a ver a Damon, o al menos penso que cuando la viera, la recordaría. Aunque claro era ilógico ya que ella misma le habia borrado la memoria. De un momento a otro esa situación se habia vuelto incómoda, Damon no dejaba de mirarla, Stefan no dejaba de mirar a Damon, y ella miraba fijamente al suelo. "Creo que voy a mi habitación." dijo despues de un silencio incomodo aun sin mirar a ninguno. No esperó respuesta alguna asi que empezó a subir las escaleras sintiendo la mirada de ambos hermanos sobre ella. Se detuvo cuando escuchó la voz de Damon.   
"No me molestaría compartir habitación contigo linda." ronroneó Damon.  
"Damon..." replicó Stefan con molestia clara en su voz.  
Elizabeth por otro lado sacudió la cabeza antes de terminar de subir las escaleras y desaparecer en el pasillo. Mientras caminaba sintió como su corazón se rompía poco a poco. Ese chico no era su Damon Salvatore. Era diferente, mas serio, inhumano, sin corazón. Todo eso pudo verlo en esos ojos azules que una vez habian sido suaves y tiernos. Ojos que la habían enamorado. Pero ahora no había nada de eso reflejado en ellos. Solo había frialdad y maldad en ellos. Su mirada era helada. Al llegar a su habitación cerró la puerta antes de caminar hacia la ventana aún en sus pensamientos. Unos segundos luego comenzó a llorar como una pequeña niña que no consiguió lo que quería, en cierto modo, era verdad, no lo había conseguido. Secó sus lagrimas al sentir que se aproximaban a su puerta, ¡que no sea Damon, que no sea Damon, que no sea Damon! Rogo en su mente.  
"¿De dónde saliste?" Damon preguntó entrando en la habitación mirando a la joven que le daba la espalda.   
"Yo creo que del vientre de mi mamá." respondió Elizabeth irónicamente y a la defensiva, haciéndose a la idea de que ese hombre detrás de ella no era su Damon Salvatore. Era un completo desconocido. "¿Y tú?"  
"¿Solo quiero saber quién eres?" preguntó Damon omitiendo su ironía.  
Elizabeth suspiró con molestia antes de darse la vuelta. Se sobresaltó al ver a Damon a tan sólo un paso de ella. No esperaba que estuviera tan cerca. Ella lo miró y desde su altura los ojos de él se veían mas profundos. Eso le dió un leve escalofrio. "Elizabeth Whitmore." respondió cuando encontró su voz.   
Damon alzó las cejas antes de inclinarse para quedar frente a frente con ella. "¿De donde te conozco?"   
"¿Que te hace creer que nos conocemos?" preguntó Elizabeth sin despejar su mirada, tratando que no se notara su nerviosismo.  
"Cuando llegué dijiste mi nombre." Damon afirmó encogiendose de hombros.   
Elizabeth bajó la vista levemente, su corazón saltaba en su pecho con miedo y nervisismo. Una vez más no sabía que mentira decirle.  
"¿Y?" presionó Damon llamando la atencion de la muchacha de nuevo. "¿Nos conocemos?"  
"No... No lo creo." negó Elizabeth después de un rato.  
"Damon, déjala ya." dijo Stefan entrando en ese momento a la habitación.   
"No le estoy haciendo nada... Sólo le estoy preguntando si nos conocemos." dijo Damon aún sin dejar de mirar a la chica. "Me dió curiosidad que dijera mi nombre cuando me vió."  
El silencio incómodo que vino después hizo que Elizabeth levantara la mirada encontrándose con la mirada de ambos hermanos. ¡La estában intimidando! Y eso ya la molestaba en serio. "Solo te conozco porque Jeremy y los demás han hablado de ti." dijo señalando a Damon. "Te vi, y por tus caracteristicas creí que eras Damon Salvatore... ¿Ahora, aclare sus dudas?" sin esperar respuesta de ninguno, solo negó con la cabeza. "Voy a salir." aclaró antes de pasar por medio de los dos. A mitad de escalera escuchó el grito de Damon.  
"¡Después nos vemos bebé!"  
Elizabeth sacudió la cabeza con rabia antes de salir de la casa a toda velocidad hacia los bosques, necesitaba despejar su mente y el mejor lugar para eso era la naturaleza.  
_________________________  
Cuando Damon vertió sangre de una bolsa de sangre del hospital en un vaso, su hermano entró en la habitación. "¿Te importaría uno?" se burló.  
"No... Gracias." Stefan volvió la cabeza. "No tengo hambre. Sólo comí."  
Damon terminó de verter la sangre, se enderezó y agarró el vaso que tenía en la mano cuando se volvió hacia su hermano. "¿No te preocupa que un día, todos los animales del bosque se unan y luchen? Quiero decir, seguramente, hablan."  
Stefan siguió adelante. "Solo estoy feliz de que sea una bolsa de sangre y no una chica de la hermandad de mujeres que está suministrando tu cena." confesó cuando Damon tomó un sorbo de la sangre.   
Damon sonrió y dejó su vaso en el suelo. "Me gusta esto... Tú, caminando sobre cáscaras de huevo a mi alrededor porque crees que voy a explotar. Es muy emocionante. ¿Está Elena también preocupada?" cuestiono, notando que las esquinas de la boca de Stefan se levantaban en una sonrisa triste. "Apuesto a que soy cada conversación que tienen."  
Pero Stefan no quería hablar de Elena. Otra doppelgänger fue la pregunta. "¿Has oído hablar de Katherine?" preguntó tratando de presionar los botones de Damon.   
La boca de Damon se negó, pero él no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo, así que siguió adelante. "Creo que los Lockwood tienen un secreto familiar... Porque el dispositivo Gilbert los afectó, pero la verbena no. Así que no son vampiros, son otra cosa."  
Stefan asintió. "¿Es esta tu... nueva obsesión?" le preguntó a su hermano.  
"Oh, preferirías un elemento sobrenatural desconocido que corre desenfrenado en nuestra ciudad, bien. Lo dejaré."  
Stefan asintió de nuevo y siguió adelante, una vez más. "No hemos visto lo último de Katherine... Lo sabes, ¿verdad? No tenemos idea de lo que está haciendo."  
"Claro que sí." Damon se burló. "Regresó para profesar su eterno amor eterno por ti. Entonces, voy a dejar que trates con ella. Porque... tengo cosas más importantes que hacer... como explotar." bromeó y comenzó a salir. Levantó el vaso y dijo "Salud." antes de salir de la habitación.  
______________________  
Damon visualizó a Jeremy y Elizabeth entre la multitud ambos riendo alegremente. "Jeremy." extendió las palabras mientras se acercaba a ellos. Enseguida noto como la sonrisa de la chica moría en su rostro. No había planeado venir al carnaval, pero sabía que Tyler Lockwood vendría y había muchas posibilidades de que Mason también viniera. "Elizabeth."  
Ella lo miro largo rato, antes de mirar a Jeremy dándole una ligera sonrisa. "Ire a ver el lugar, nos vemos luego."  
"Bien." Jeremy le dió una gran sonrisa. Ella le asintió y sin darle una segunda mirada a Damon se entremezclo con la multitud.  
Damon la observó en silencio antes de mirar a Jeremy que no habia apartado su mirada de donde la chica se habia ido. Él rodo los ojos ante la obviedad del joven frente a él. Raspando su garganta llamó su atención a él enseguida. "Es bueno verte vivo."  
"¿No eres un poco viejo para un carnaval de la escuela secundaria?" Jeremy le preguntó.   
Damon se acercó y comenzó a comer las palomitas de maíz que el chico había comprado. "Unos ciento cincuenta años demasiado viejo." admitió metiéndose la comida en la boca.  
"Oh, eres muy gracioso haciendo chistes cuando podría... oh, no sé, quitar la tapa de esta cosa al decirle a alguien lo que realmente eres." amenazó Jeremy.  
Damon dejó las palomitas de maíz sobre el mostrador y agarró el hombro de Jeremy, empujándolo hacia un lado para que nadie pudiera verlo. "Por favor dime que no es una amenaza."  
"Tal vez lo sea." admitió Jeremy, levantando la mano para mostrarle el anillo de Gilbert.   
Damon agarró la mano de Jeremy y fingió la derrota. "Oh." en un instante, puso al chico en una llave de cabeza. Este se atragantó con su brazo que estaba cortando el aire de su garganta. "Esto es lo que no vamos a hacer." susurró al oído del niño. "No vamos a caminar como si fuéramos invencibles cuando es tan fácil para mí terminar contigo." con eso lo liberó, empujándolo fuera. "Y si quieres decirle a la gente lo que realmente soy, adelante, inténtalo." se encogió de hombros y levantó el anillo para que Jeremy lo viera. "Voy a empujar este anillo hasta el fondo de tu trasero y realmente tendrás algo con lo que ahogarte." arrojó el anillo a la frente de Jeremy, demostrando su punto. Con eso se alejó mirando alrededor, se detuvo a mitad de camino para ver a una banda de músicos, luego notó a un hombre pintando un lienzo grande, y vió a la pequeña vampiro que ahora era su huesped que observaba cómo el hombre pintaba. Con lentitud se acercó a ella, que enseguida se dió cuenta de su presencia. "¿Qué hace una jovencita tan hermosa sola?" susurró en la oreja de la muchacha.  
"¿Qué quieres?" preguntó Elizabeth alejándose de él. "¿Quieres comenzar una pelea? Pues dejame decirte que tus estadisticas son muy bajas."  
"Ruda... Me gusta." dijo Damon haciendo que ella rodara sus ojos. "Pero no te preocupes, no he venido a eso." rio, ganándose una mirada de reojo de su parte.   
"¿Por qué me sigues?" preguntó Elizabeth volteandose a mirarlo.  
"Este es un lugar público." dijo Damon alzando las manos a la defensiva. "Puede venir quien quiera... Te ví y quise hablar."   
"Largate." fue lo único que respondió ella antes de mirar hacia el pintor de nuevo. "Quiero estar sola."  
"No entiendo porque ves esto, ¿acaso pintas?" preguntó Damon omitiendola. Ambos observaron la pintura ahora.   
"Antes lo hacía, ya no... Ahora sólo me gusta admirar." dijo Elizabeth entretenida con la pintura. "Cada artista tiene una historia."  
Damon frunció el ceño mirándola como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza. "¿De verdad? ¿Y cual crees que es su historia?"  
Elizabeth se quedó callada unos segundos meditando la pregunta mientras aún miraba la pintura. "Está enojado, oscuro, no se siente seguro y no sabe qué hacer al respecto, desea poder controlar a sus demonios en lugar de que sus demonios lo controlen."  
Los ojos de Damon brillaron antes de desviar su atencion del pintor, sonriendo tristemente. Antes de mirar a Elizabeth que sin saberlo lo habia descrito completamente.  
"O tal vez sólo bebió demasiado esta noche." dijo Elizabeth al mirarlo. "Lo siento, a veces pienso mas alla de lo que ven mis ojos."  
"Creo que probablemente tenías razón la primera vez." Damon respondió aun mirándola con curiosidad.  
"Tal vez." aceptó Elizabeth antes de sacudir la cabeza. "Ahora cambiando un poco de tema... Tratemos de tolerarnos en la presencia del otro... Así llevaremos la fiesta en paz."  
"No prometo nada." respondió Damon a la defensiva de nuevo.  
"Claro que no." Elizabeth bufó. "Entonces te digo que si tientas mi paciencia, yo sólo me defenderé."  
"Asi que tú eres la victima y yo el malo como siempre." Damon dijo sonriendo con sarcasmo.  
"Tu lo has dicho." dijo Elizabeth cruzando los brazos. "Tienes fama de ser bueno siendo malo, ahora sabré si lo que se dice de ti, es mentira o verdad."  
Ambos se miraron directamente a los ojos. Para consteracion de Elizabeth, Damon Salvatore aún tenía la mirada más hermosa que habia visto en su vida. Y eso era decir mucho. Ella sacudió la cabeza, saliendo de su estupor. "Creo que mejor buscaré a Jeremy." con eso se alejó sin decir nada más.  
Damon la miró extrañado por su actitud, antes de seguir caminando entre la multitud. Ahora tenía que encontrar a Mason y Tyler Lockwood. Lo hizo, y después de un tiempo, Stefan se unió a él.  
"Uh huh." Stefan interrumpió. "Estás al acecho."  
"Estoy observando." defendió Damon.  
"Más bien como obsesionarse." corrigió Stefan.  
Ambos vieron a Tyler Lockwood sujetar a uno de los brazos del jugador de fútbol en la mesa en un juego de lucha de brazos. "Tiene fuerza." cantó Damon a su hermano.  
"Es un atleta universitario de tres letras. Por supuesto que tiene fuerza." refutó Stefan. "Estás llegando."  
Justo cuando Stefan terminó esa frase, Mason se acercó a la mesa y se quitó la chaqueta. "Apuesto a que puedo llevarte." desafió Mason.  
"Entra al tío." bromeó Damon.  
"Adelante, chico surfista." le respondió Tyler.  
"Esto es ridículo." comentó Stefan cuando Mason y Tyler comenzaron el combate de lucha libre. Tomó un tiempo, pero finalmente, Mason dominó a Tyler.  
"¡Maldita sea!" Tyler maldijo.  
"¿Es asi?" Mason se echó a reír.  
Tyler suspiró. "Está bien, él es el campeón. ¿Quién quiere ir ahora?"  
"Oye, ¡Stefan quiere ir!" Damon intervino. Stefan se volvió hacia Damon y susurró un pequeño y sarcástico "Gracias" antes de volverse hacia la multitud.  
"Sí, claro. Voy a darle una oportunidad, ya sabes." Stefan se acercó a la mesa y se preparó.  
"¡Ve, Stef! ¡Tráelo, Stef!" Damon gritó alentador. Stefan le lanzó a su hermano una mirada mientras Mason y Stefan se tomaban las manos.  
"Mi hermano de allí piensa que puedo vencerte." le dijo Stefan a Mason en voz baja.  
"Tu hermano está equivocado." le dijo Mason a Stefan cuando la campana hizo un sonido que indicaba el comienzo del partido. Damon los observó mientras los dos se esforzaban, pero al final, la mano de Stefan se dejó caer sobre la mesa. Damon sabía que su hermano ni siquiera lo intentó.  
Cuando Stefan caminó hacia él, Damon le espetó a Stefan. "¡No hiciste ningún esfuerzo en absoluto!"  
"Sí, en realidad lo hice." argumentó Stefan.  
Damon enarcó las cejas con sorpresa. "Ven conmigo." ordenó Damon. Caminaron a un lugar fuera del alcance del oído de la extraña criatura sobrenatural.  
"Es él..." comenzó Damon.  
"No, no. No era ese tipo de fuerza, pero era más que humano, si eso tiene sentido." respondió Stefan.  
Damon miró a su alrededor. "¿Qué pasa con esa familia? Si no son vampiros, ¿qué demonios son?"  
"Ooh, uh, tal vez son tortugas ninja." Stefan bromeó.  
Damon negó con la cabeza. "No eres gracioso."  
"O, no. Zombies. Hombres lobo." continuó.  
"No hay tiempo cómico en absoluto." respondió Damon. Stefan sonrió ligeramente y Damon miró a su alrededor.   
"¿Qué? ¿Qué estás haciendo?" Preguntó Stefan.  
"Dado que esto es una realidad y no hay cosas como los hombres lobo o las tortugas de combate..." Damon se calló.  
"En realidad es una tortuga ninja." corrigió Stefan.  
"Oye, tú." le dijo Damon a un hombre que arregla los parlantes.  
"Tengo un nombre." espetó el hombre.  
"Sí, no me importa." Damon juntó las manos sobre los hombros del hombre y comenzó la compulsión.  
"¿Qué...?"  
"Necesito que pelees con alguien." obligó Damon. Un niño llamado Tyler Lockwood."  
"Damon, no hagas esto." dijo Stefan, su tono melancólico en el oído de Damon.  
Damon agitó los dedos hacia Stefan, pero mantuvo sus ojos pegados a los del otro macho.  
"Es solo un experimento." le aseguró Damon. Habló de nuevo a la persona que estaba convenciendo. "Hazlo enojar, pero no retrocedas, no importa lo que haga. ¿De acuerdo?"  
"No retrocederé." repitió el macho en tono monótono.  
"Sé que no lo harás." dijo Damon seguramente y soltó al hombre con una palmadita en la espalda.  
Cuando se fue, Stefan se volvió hacia Damon. "Te das cuenta de que alguien saldrá herido, ¿verdad?"  
"No, alguien se va a enojar. Como rabia." corrigió Damon.  
"¿Por qué? ¿Qué va a lograr?"  
"Ese chico Tyler es incapaz de alejarse de una pelea." El pauso. "Veamos quién interviene. Tal vez sea el misterioso tío ambiguamente sobrenatural." se burló Damon.  
Stefan se burló cuando Damon se dio la vuelta y se alejó, lejos de la multitud. Necesitó un momento para recuperar el aliento, despejarse la cabeza y evitar que le arrancaran la cabeza a las personas antes de que terminara la noche.  
Mientras caminaba por el pasillo vacío, Caroline Forbes entró, mejor que nunca. Damon se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa en su rostro.  
"Oh, hola Blondie." Damon bromeó con una sonrisa. "¿Te dejaron salir?" se volvió para alejarse otra vez, pero ella lo interrumpió.  
"Lo recuerdo." dijo vagamente. Con un suspiro, lentamente se dio la vuelta y siguió jugando.  
"¿Que recuerdas?" preguntó.  
"Recuerdo cómo me manipulaste." ella caminó hacia él. Parpadeó sorprendido. "Me empujaste. Abusaste de mí... Borraste mis recuerdos. Te alimentaste de mí."  
Damon le dio una sonrisa. "Estás loca." quería alejarse, pero ella habló de nuevo.  
"Bueno, los recuerdos han estado regresando. En pedazos."  
Damon se dio la vuelta. Había tenido suficiente. "No puedes recordar. Es imposible. Quiero decir, a menos que te estuvieras convirtiendo en un..." se calló cuando un indicio de una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.  
Caroline siguió adelante. "Tengo un mensaje de Katherine." le dijo. "Ella dijo 'El juego comienza'"  
"Espera." Damon se aferró a su brazo mientras se alejaba, pero ella lo tiró hacia atrás con fuerza. Él se apoyó sobre sus codos y la miró con sorpresa cuando ella sólo le dió una ultima mirada antes de irse. Intentó levantarse, pero maldita sea, Caroline era fuerte. Se desplomó de nuevo en el suelo con un gruñido.  
________________________  
Después de eso se acercó a Elena, y sus ojos se fijaron en el collar de cuentas que rodeaba su cuello. Él suspiró y caminó hacia ella. "Elena."  
"¿Qué quieres, Damon?" Elena lo miró bruscamente, mirandolo con sus penetrantes ojos marrones.  
"Sé que soy la última persona que quieres ver ahora, pero necesito que vengas conmigo." suplicó Damon.  
"Sea lo que sea, no me interesa." le dijo Elena.  
"Sí, necesito que vengas conmigo ahora, Elena." aclaró Damon, tratando de decirle que era muy importante. Él hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia un lado cuando ella se dio cuenta de que era lo suficientemente importante para que persistiera.  
Cuando estuvieron solos, Damon les contó a Stefan y Elena sobre Caroline.   
"¿Cómo sucedió esto, hmm?" preguntó Stefan.  
"Bueno, le di de su sangre y Katherine obviamente la mató." comenzó Damon. "Y A más B es igual a..."  
"¿Pero por qué?" Elena intervino.  
"Porque Katherine es una puta desagradable y manipuladora." respondió Damon suavemente.  
"Y ella dijo, 'El juego comienza'? Quiero decir, ¿qué significa eso?" Stefan lo contempló.  
"Significa que está jugando sucio... Quiere que lo sepamos." Damon frunció el ceño un poco.   
"¿Pero por qué Caroline?" Elena preguntó de nuevo.  
"No lo sé."  
"Caroline debe estar completamente loca." continuó Stefan. "Ella no tiene idea de lo que está pasando."  
"Oh, creo que sí." no estuvo de acuerdo Damon. "Toda mi compulsión del pasado comenzó a desaparecer en el momento en que estuvo en transición."  
"Tenemos que encontrarla." dijo Stefan.  
"Sí, y mátarla." agregó Damon con un suspiro.  
"No vas a matar a Caroline." argumentó Elena, mirando a Damon con incredulidad.  
"Ella sabe quiénes somos." argumentó Damon. "Ella es oficialmente una responsabilidad. Tenemos que deshacernos de ella."  
"Damon." dijo Stefan con cuidado. "Absolutamente no."  
"¿Te recuerdo una pequeña historia trágica de una chica llamada Vicki Donovan?" señaló Damon. Cuando Stefan se quedó en silencio, supo que su hermano se había dado cuenta de que tenía razón. "Sí. Caroline, de todas las personas, no lo logrará como vampiro. Su madre es una cazadora de vampiros. Chicos, vamos. Todos sabemos cómo termina esta historia. Pasemos al último capítulo y..."  
Elena lo interrumpió. "No es una opción, Damon."  
Él la miró fijamente. "¿No?" Stefan agachó la cabeza. "Tu silencio es ensordecedor, Stefan." señaló cuando Elena lo miró. "Espera, ¿no hubo un carnaval escolar la noche que estacaste a Vicki? Hablar de una ciudad donde la historia se repite." hizo una pausa y miró a Stefan. "Sabes que tengo razón."  
Stefan se acercó mirandolo fijamente. "No vamos a matarla."  
Damon suspiró y Elena siguió a Stefan. "Es la única manera." le murmuró mientras ella salía corriendo.  
Pero a él no le importaba lo que tuvieran que decir. Él iba a terminar aquello. Caminó fuera de la escuela y miró a su alrededor, tratando de averiguar dónde estaría Caroline. Cuando una estaca de madera llamó su atención, dejó la oportunidad y la tomó en su mano. Elena lo odiaría por eso, pero no le importaba.  
Encontró a Caroline por el olor de la sangre. Ella estaba sentada llorando, con el rostro cubierto por sangre. Se acercó a ella y no dijo nada.  
"Está muerto." informó Caroline a Damon con un suave sollozo. "Lo maté." Damon miró hacia un lado para ver al hombre al que se había visto obligado a pelearse con Tyler Lockwood, muerto detrás de ella.  
Caroline contuvo los sollozos. "¿Que pasa conmigo?" preguntó llorando.  
"Oye... Oye, está bien." dijo Damon suavemente, su voz ahogada por sus sollozos. Él frotó un círculo en su espalda, tratando de calmarla. "Puedo ayudarte."  
"¿Tu puedes?" Caroline preguntó sin dejar de llorar.  
"Sí." dijo Damon con seguridad. "Tengo que hacerlo."  
El llanto de la rubia se detuvo. "¿Qué vas a hacer?"   
"Lo único que puedo hacer." Damon apartó un pedazo de su cabello rubio de sus ojos. "Te voy a matar." dijo simplemente, con la estaca de madera firme en su mano.   
Caroline rapidamente saltó de la camioneta en la que estaba sentada. "Por favor, no... No quiero morir."   
"Sí, pero ya estás muerta." argumentó Damon.  
"No, no lo estoy." replicó Caroline entre sollozos. "No digas eso, ¿de acuerdo? Solo ayúdame."   
"Bueno."  
"¿De acuerdo? Solo ayúdame. Por favor. Por favor. Por favor." Caroline continuó frenéticamente.  
"Está bien, está bien, está bien." asintió Damon al mismo tiempo envolvía su brazo alrededor de ella en un abrazo. "Va a estar bien... Va a estar bien... Es la única manera." levantando la estaca de madera por encima de ella se preparó para golpearla. Pero antes de que pudiera hacer el movimiento, Stefan lo empujó fuera de Caroline, usando fuerza y velocidad. La estaca cayó al suelo. "¡Stefan!"   
Elena se quedó con Caroline, pero está la empujó lejos. "¡Alejate de mí!" espetó, con voz quebrada. "¡Me mataste!"  
"No, no, Caroline, esa no fui yo." trató de razonar Elena. "Lo sabes... Esa fue Katherine."  
"¡No! ¡¿Entonces por qué se parece a ti?! ¡¿Y por qué?! ¡¿Por qué me hizo esto?!" gritó Caroline, sus sollozos mezclandose con sus gritos.  
"Stefan, tenemos que llevarla dentro." le dijo Elena a su novio.  
"Está bien, Caroline." la tranquilizó Stefan, sin apartar los ojos de Damon. "Ven conmigo."  
"Ella morirá." se burló Damon. "Es solo cuestión de tiempo."  
"Sí, tal vez sea así, pero no va a suceder esta noche." Stefan soltó y tiró a Caroline con él.  
"Oh, sí, lo es." replicó Damon, agarrando la estaca de madera rápidamente y destellando al trío contra él. Elena se quedó sin aliento mientras miraba los fríos ojos de Damon. Pero ella protegió a Caroline.  
"Damon, ella es mi amiga." dijo Elena entre dientes.   
Damon parpadeó lentamente antes de girar la estaca de madera y señalarla. "Pase lo que pase, depende de ti." le advirtió, retrocediendo.  
"Gracias." dijo Elena dándose la vuelta para ver a Stefan llevandose a Caroline.  
Empezó a caminar hacia ellos, cuando vió a Bonnie allí de pie, mirando a Caroline.  
"No, no es cierto." dijo Bonnie, mirando horrorizada. "No puede ser..." se congeló cuando tocó Caroline, probablemente, la sensación de que ya no era humana. "No..."  
"Bonnie." dijo Caroline cuando Bonnie dejó caer el brazo. Caroline intentó pronunciar las palabras, pero no pudo.  
"¡Oh Dios!" Bonnie se quedó sin aliento cuando vio el cadáver en el camión detrás de ellos.  
"Bonnie..." comenzó Caroline.  
"Vamonos..." Elena empujó a Caroline hacia Stefan, que la llevó a la escuela.  
"No puedo creer que esto esté pasando." susurró Bonnie, con el rostro manchado de lágrimas. Damon apareció de nuevo, esa vez con una pala en lugar de una estaca de madera.  
"Vamos." Damon bromeó. "No hagas pucheros al respecto. Tienes que enterrar un cuerpo." dijo, acercándose a Elena y Bonnie. Se volvió hacia Elena. "Pensé que estabas llamando la atención. Es un asco que ser tú, amigo." le dijo Damon al cadáver, dejando la pala en el camión y alejándose. Pero antes de llegar lejos, comenzó a gritar, cayendo al suelo. Bonnie levantó la cabeza y Elena la miró. La cabeza de Bonnie se dio vuelta y encendió una manguera, creando una línea para que ella chispeara.  
"Te dije lo que sucedería si alguien más salia herido." dijo Bonnie noblemente sobre los gruñidos de Damon.  
Damon gimió. "¡No hice esto!"   
"Bonnie, no fue su culpa." lo defendió Elena.  
"Todo lo que sucede es culpa suya, Elena." refutó Bonnie. Elena observó cómo la manguera se dirigía hacia Damon.  
"Bonnie, ¿qué estás haciendo?" preguntó ella, preocupada.  
Damon levantó la vista para ver una luz naranja brillante: el fuego.  
El fuego se extendió, viniendo hacia Damon, rápido.  
"Bonnie, basta." exigió Elena. "Bonnie. Bonnie, basta."  
El fuego llegó a Damon y se arrastró sobre sus piernas. Gritó mientras intentaba desesperadamente apagar el fuego con las manos. Gritó más fuerte por cada segundo.  
"¡Bonnie, detente!" Elena gritó. "¡Lo vas a matar!"   
"¡Deten esto ahora mismo, Bennett!" salió la voz de Elizabeth acercandose detras de Elena.  
Pero Bonnie no estaba escuchando. Damon gritó una y otra vez, girándose para tratar de quitarle el fuego.  
"¡Bonnie!" Stefan que ahora salió de la escuela una vez más vio la escena frente a él.  
Elizabeth se quedó alli por un momento sin saber que hacer, lo único que sabía era que si no detenia a la bruja, mataría a Damon sin duda. Acelerando rapidamente se detuvo en medio de ellos y levantó las manos, haciendo que el agua que salía de la manguera se presentase como un muro entre Damon y Bonnie, rompiendo la concentración de la bruja.  
De lejos Stefan se detuvo al verla haciendo magia. Como él, la expresión de Elena, Bonnie y Damon eran las mismas. Ninguno se había esperado que la joven vampiro hiciera magia como Bonnie.   
"¿Por que...?" Bonnie tartamudeo. "¿Como es que tu...?"  
Elizabeth bajó su mano luego, dejando que el velo de agua cayera detrás de ella.  
Stefan se acercó al grupo mirando a la joven vampira con admiración. "¿Eres una bruja?" le preguntó impresionado al ver por primera vez un vampiro siendo bruja al mismo tiempo. "Creo que hay mucho que debes explicarnos Elizabeth... Has estado escondiendo mas secretos de lo que pensabamos y creo que merecemos saber la verdad."  
Elizabeth respiró hondo y miró a cada uno de los presentes que la observaba. "Tienen razon, pero no les dire aqui... Primero arreglen su problema y los vere en la pensión." los observó un poco antes de acelerar lejos de ellos.  
_____________________________  
Cuando Stefan y Damon llegaron a la pensión, Elizabeth los estaba esperando junto con Marcos que ya estaba al tanto de todo.  
"Bien." Damon fue el primero en hablar, sentándose en uno de los muebles mirando entre ambos. "Es hora de las respuestas."  
Elizabeth cruzó mirada con Marcos que le asintió, alentandola que dijera la verdad que ocultaba. "Empezare diciendo que soy una híbrida (Vampira/Bruja), en otras palabras una abominación para el equilibrio de la naturaleza." comenzó. "Mi madre era bruja y mi padre un vampiro-"  
"Espera." Stefan intervino. "¿Como puede ser tu padre un vampiro? Hasta donde sé no podemos procrear."  
Elizabeth suspiró. Iba a ser dificil explicarles todo. "Mi madre al parecer hizo un hechizo que transformó a mi padre en humano sólo por una noche, y pues quedó embarazada de mí... O al menos eso me explicaron."  
Damon se sentó mas derecho interesado en la conversación al igual que Stefan. "No sabía que eso se podría hacer."   
"Al parecer si se puede." dijo Elizabeth. "Aunque requiere de mucha fuerza para hacer ese hechizo... El caso es que nací siendo una híbrida. Empeze a hacer magia a temprana edad, y mi lado vampiro se activo en mi adolescencia."  
"Es decir la edad que tienes ahora." Stefan le dijo.   
"Si, la edad humana." afirmó Elizabeth mirando sus manos ahora. "Les guarde el secreto porque hace años hice una promesa, jure que no usaría mas la magia, y así lo hice, hasta hoy."  
"¿Por que?" Damon intervino por fin.  
"Como cualquier vampiro antiguo, tengo enemigos." Elizabeth les dijo. "Muchos en realidad. Estan los viajeros... y Klaus."  
"¿Quienes son ellos?" Stefan le preguntó.  
"Klaus es mi enemigo jurado de hace siglos." Elizabeth miró a Marcos y luego a ambos hermanos. "Es un Original, que me ha perseguido toda mi vida y he logrado burlarlo. Y los viajeros son practicamente sus sirvientes que me han perseguido también con tal de entregarme a él y ganar su aprovación. Otros simplemente me odian y quieren matarme. Hasta la ultima vez fingí que estaba muerta y Klaus lo creyó, no quiero que sepa que estuve viva todo este tiempo, porque de seguro vendra por mí."   
"Tienes una vida complicada Elizabeth." Stefan le dijo impactado por la historia.  
"Entenderemos si no nos quieren mas aquí." Marcos intervino por primera vez. "Les mentimos, abusando de la confianza que nos dieron. Así que creo que sería mejor que nos fueramos, no queremos ponerlos en peligro por nuestra culpa-"  
"Claro que no irán a ningun lado." Stefan interrumpió. "Hasta ahora no ha sucedido nada malo. Este tal Klaus de seguro no sabe que estan aquí. Este es un lugar seguro para ustedes, al menos por ahora. Asi que no se iran a ningun lado, nosotros jamás negamos asilo a ninguna persona que necesite ayuda. ¿Cierto Damon?"  
Damon se quedó pensativo sin poder apartar su mirada curiosa de Elizabeth. "Si claro hermano, lo que digas."  
El sarcasmo de Damon no paso desapercibido por Elizabeth pero ella lo ignoró. "Gracias de verdad Stefan, es un alivio, pense que ibamos a estar huyendo a todos los lugares desconocidos."  
"Si, gracias." Marcos asintió antes de rodear los hombros de Elizabeth con alivio.  
________________________  
Mas tarde esa noche, Marcos miraba a Elizabeth dormir. Se había preocupado grandemente cuando ella le habia contado que se habian enterado de su lado bruja. Alarmas se habian activado en su cabeza, en el temor de que alguien, o algun seguidor de Klaus Mikaelson la hubiera visto y corrido a darle la noticia al híbrido. Por eso despues que habian terminado de hablar y ella se habia ido a dormir, decidió que tendria que irse un tiempo indefinido, para asegurarse que nadie haya escuchado o visto a la extraña híbrida que hacía magia. Tenía que proteger a Elizabeth, que era como una hija para él. Lo había sido desde que su amigo y esposa habían muerto. Desde entonces se había hecho cargo de ella. Y su seguridad era primordial para él. Se inclinó a su figura dormida dándole un ligero beso en la frente con cuidado de no despertarla. La miró una vez mas antes de darse la vuelta y salir de la habitación. Bajando las escaleras con una maleta, llegó a la sala de estar y vió a Damon y Stefan bebiendo. "¿Podemos hablar?" preguntó mirándolos a ambos.   
"Si claro, ¿que pasa?" preguntó Stefan esperando que Marcos se acercara a ellos.   
"Queria pedirles un favor." Marcos les pidió.  
"¿Que pasa?" Damon le preguntó ahora.  
"Me voy por un tiempo, para asegurarme que nadie sabe sobre Elizabeth." Marcos les explicó. "No le dije a ella que me iria, porque de seguro me seguiría. Y creo que estara mejor aqui, donde esta segura. Y queria preguntarles si podrian cuidar de ella mientras este afuera."   
"Claro que si Marcos, cuenta con nosotros." aseguró Stefan cruzando mirada con Damon que solo asintió seriamente.  
"La cuidaremos bien mientras estes fuera." dijo Damon.   
"Gracias." Marcos les sonrió a ambos. "Son buenas personas. Son los primeros amigos que Elizabeth ha tenido en mucho tiempo... Oh, antes de que lo olvide, se que ella no querra hablarme ni verme cuando sepa que la deje atrás, así que le estoy escribiendo una carta donde le explico porque la estoy dejando... Y queria saber si podrían entregarsela cuando termine con ella."  
"Claro que sí." Stefan asintió.  
"Bien." Marcos asintió con agradecimiento. "Bueno tengo que irme antes de que despierte." dijo caminando hacia la salida.   
"Lo acompaño." Stefan se ofreció. Damon solo se acercó a la entrada de la sala de estar mirandolos a ambos caminar hacia la salida.  
"Se las enviare cuando sea el momento correcto para que se la entreguen a Elizabeth." Marcos le siguió diciendo a Stefan. "Tengo la idea de lo que quiero decir es solo que... Quiero que sea perfecto."  
"Eres como un padre para ella Marcos." le dijo Stefan. "Ella comprendera porque la dejaste."  
"Eso espero." Marcos susurró antes de que abriera la puerta y se despidiera antes de salir.


	3. "Mala luna cresiente."

"Gracias por venir, Ric." Damon saludó a Alaric Saltzman en la puerta de la mansión Salvatore. Cuando el hombre entró cerró la puerta. "¿Puedo conseguirle algo de beber? ¿Café, bourbon, bourbon en su café?"  
Ric no contestó. "Elena mencionó que necesitaban mi ayuda."  
"Sí." estuvo de acuerdo Stefan. "Teníamos la esperanza de que pudieras ayudar a arrojar algo de luz sobre la familia Lockwood."   
Alaric enarcó las cejas. "Ahora, ¿por qué sabría algo sobre los Lockwood?"  
"Bueno, no lo harías." le dijo Damon mientras se sentaba en una silla al lado de Stefan. "Pero tu esposa vampiro, muerta y no muerta, podría."  
"La investigación de Isobel. Desde cuando estaban juntos en Duke." aclaró Elena.  
"Dijiste que ella había pasado años investigando esta ciudad." Stefan lo dijo como una declaración, pero sonaba como una pregunta.  
"La investigación de Isobel aquí en Mystic Falls estaba arraigada en el folclore y la leyenda." explicó Alaric. "En ese momento, pensé que la mayoría de los cuales era ficción."  
"Como esa increíble historia de vampiros." dijo Damon con una sonrisa.  
"Aparte de los vampiros, ¿qué más?" Elena empujó.  
"El licántropo." respondió Ric.  
Elena se enderezó. "Espera, ¿como los hombres lobo?"  
"De ninguna manera." dijo Damon, sentándose en la silla. "Imposible. Camino demasiado Lon Chaney." argumentó.  
"¿Lo es?" Stefan desafió a su hermano. Damon le lanzó una mirada furiosa a Stefan.  
"He estado en este planeta unos sesenta y tantos años, nunca he encontrado uno." explicó Damon. "Si existen hombres lobo, ¿dónde diablos están?"  
Alaric interrumpió. "¿Por qué sospechas de los Lockwoods?"   
"Porque la verbena no afectó al alcalde en el Día de los Fundadores, pero el dispositivo de Gilbert sí." Damon respondió. "Y afectó a su hijo, Tyler."   
"Y en el carnaval de la escuela, su tío Mason exhibió un comportamiento inhumano cuando luchó contra uno de los trabajadores del carnaval." agregó Stefan. "Se sugirió algún tipo de entidad sobrenatural."   
"Esperábamos que la investigación de Isobel nos ayudara a descubrir qué es." le dijo Elena.  
"Bueno, todas sus cosas todavía están en Duke." explicó Alaric. "Quiero decir, su oficina todavía está allí. Técnicamente todavía está desaparecida."  
"Entonces, ¿podemos tener acceso a eso?" Damon le preguntó. Ric se quedó en silencio por un momento antes de que Damon continuara. "Ric, necesitamos saber con qué estamos lidiando. Si esta cosa del hombre lobo es verdad, he visto suficientes películas para saber que no es buena. Significa que Mason Lockwood es un Lon Chaney de la vida real. Y ese pequeño Tyler punk puede muy bien ser Lon Chaney Jr. Lo que significa que Bela Lugosi, es decir, yo, está totalmente jodida."  
Fue una analogía aproximada, pero entendió el punto. Alaric asintió.  
"Está bien, está bien. Todavía puedo entrar a la oficina. Nos iremos dentro de una o dos horas." dijo Ric, levantándose de su asiento y caminando hacia la puerta.  
__________________________  
Elena y Stefan se fueron para dejarla prepararse para el día en Duke, que parecía que sólo consistiría de Damon, Elena y Alaric. Damon sabía que Stefan no estaba contento con la situación, pero tampoco era como si Damon estuviera contento con eso. Sabía que Elena todavía estaba más que enojada con él. Solo tendría que hacer algo que valiera la pena recuperar en sus buenas gracias.  
Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando escuchó pasos que venían hacia la sala. Cuando levantó la mirada vió que era Elizabeth. Dejó el vaso de sangre sobre la mesa que estaba junto a él al mismo tiempo que ella se detuvo bruscamente cuando lo vió. "Vaya, pero si es la pequeña bruja en persona." dijo con una sonrisa astuta.   
"Buenos días a ti también." Elizabeth le dijo rodando los ojos, antes de darse la vuelta y encaminarse hacia la salida, pero la voz de Damon la interrumpió.  
"¿A donde vas?"   
"Lejos de ti, claro esta." Elizabeth le dijo. "No tengo tiempo para tus sarcasmos y tus juegos estúpidos."  
"Bueno si te molestan tanto mis juegos estupidos, nada te impide irte." Damon le dijo haciendo una seña hacia la puerta.  
Elizabeth sacudió la cabeza antes de voltear a mirarlo. "Creeme nada me encantaría más, pero estoy anclada aquí hasta que Marcos regrese." ella se encogió de hombros. "Lo siento pero, tendrás que soportarme."  
"Eres muy impertinente, ¿sabías?" Damon le dió una sonrisa falsa.  
"¿Impertinente yo?" Elizabeth bufo antes de cruzar los brazos. "Si hablamos de impertinencia, tu ganas el primer lugar."  
Damon se levantó del sofá acercándose a ella enseguida. "¿Por que siempre tenemos que estar peleando? Creí que teníamos una tregua."  
"En primer lugar tu eres el que siempre empiezas." Elizabeth levantó las cejas. "Y en segundo lugar jamás hablamos de ninguna tregua..." Ella se interrumpió riendo un poco. "Menos cuando no pertenecemos a la misma frase, y mucho menos a la misma habitación. Tu no me caes bien, yo no te caigo bien. Fin de la historia." ella intentó irse pero Damon la agarró del brazo deteniendola.  
"Eso podría cambiar." Damon le dijo acercando su rostro al de ella.   
Elizabeth se quedó en silencio, tratando de ocultar sus emociones al tenerlo tan cerca. Con lentitud se alejó del agarre de su brazo temerosa de lo que pudiera traer el contacto y se cruzó de brazos. "¿En serio crees que soy como las demás mujeres con las que has estado? ¿Que con insinuasiones y palabras suaves voy a caer redondita?" ella sacudió la cabeza. "No te equivoques Damon. No soy un pasatiempo para que intentes olvidar a Katherine. Además sospecho que no me estarias provocando si Elena se doblegara contigo, ¿no?"  
Ella se dió la vuelta una vez más, pero Damon la volteó agarrándola por la garganta y pegandola en una pared. "No te recomiendo que me provoques Elizabeth."   
Elizabeth rodó los ojos y también agarró la garganta de Damon. Ambos hicieron gemidos y ruidos ahogados mientras se aferraban firmemente a las gargantas del otro.  
"OK, me rindo, ¿de acuerdo?" Damon le dijo asfixiado. Elizabeth sonrió antes de liberarlo. Él hizo lo mismo tosiendo y frotándose el cuello. "Maldita sea. Eres fuerte para ser pequeña."  
"No me dan miedo tus amenazas Salvatore." Elizabeth le dijo cruzandose de brazos. "Asi que no pierdas tu tiempo y hacerme perder el mio contigo."  
"No te quiero aqui." le dijo Damon deteniendose frente a ella cuando se disponia a irse de nuevo.   
Elizabeth sonrió burlandose de él. "Lastima, como te dije no puedo irme." subió su mano y presionó su pecho empujandolo lejos de ella. "Asi que tendras que aguantar mi presencia un tiempo más como yo tendre que aguatar la tuya."  
Damon se quedó parado en el mismo lugar antes que ella, le sonriera y lo rodeara antes de irse.   
"Como odio a esa chica." murmuró Damon entre dientes. Enojado, drenó la sangre de la copa de la que estaba bebiendo antes de que Elizabeth apareciera y salió corriendo para encontrarse con Ric para irse con Duke.  
_____________________  
Elizabeth entró más tarde a la casa cerrando la puerta detras de ella. Stefan y Caroline venian caminando por el pasillo, y se detuvieron al verla.  
"¿Ya puedes salir a la luz del sol?" Elizabeth le preguntó a Caroline.  
"Si, Bonnie ayudo con el hechizo." dijo Caroline. "¿Te gusta?" preguntó enseñándole a Elizabeth su anillo.  
"Es lindo." Elizabeth dijo encogiendose de hombros.  
"Mentirosa y lo peor es que tendré que llevarlo por el resto de mi vida." Caroline se quejó ganando una sonrisa de Elizabeth.  
"En serio. Me gusta." Elizabeth le aseguró, pero Caroline negó antes de salir de la casa.  
"Iremos a cazar algo, tiene que comer y le enseñare unas técnicas." dijo Stefan. "¿Vienes?"  
Elizabeth dudó un poco, recordando las ordenes de Marcos de que se mantuviera fuera de foco. Pero estaba aburrida de estar todos los dias encerrada en cuatro paredes. "Esta bien. Solo no ataquen a las ardillas frente a mi, es un poco raro." le pidió ella y el asintió divertido.  
___________________  
"Entonces. ¿Que hago cuando vea al conejo?" preguntó Caroline de nuevo mientras se adentraban en el bosque.  
"Lo persigues, lo atrapas, y te alimentas." repitió Stefan.  
Elizabeth hizo una mueca de desagrado. No creia que hubiera sido muy buena idea haber venido con ellos, pero todo valia para no aburrirse en su habitación.   
"¿Matar adorables e indefensos animales, no es el primer paso para convertirte en un asesino en serie?" preguntó Caroline.  
"Bueno. Te has saltado lo de asesino en serie, y te has ido directa a vampiro." Stefan se detuvo. "Caroline, si no te estas tomando esto en serio, creo que deberías decírmelo."  
"No. Si que lo tomo en serio." Caroline se detuvo cuando miró a Stefan que la miraba como un padre miraba a su hijo para que le contara la verdad. "Lo juro. Es solo que no he visto el sol en días. Y todos están en la laguna, divirtiéndose. Matt esta ahí y por fin me dijo que me quiere, pero he estado evitándolo. Y ahora, tu quieres que yo coma conejos. Y estoy algo asustada."  
Elizabeth sonrió al igual que Stefan.   
"No es gracioso." se quejó Caroline  
"No, no, nada de esto es gracioso, en serio." le aseguró Stefan. "Es solo que cuando alguien se convierte en vampiro, todo su comportamiento natural es amplificado."   
"¿Que quieres decir?" Caroline frunció el ceño.  
"Me refiero a que como humano me preocupaba mucho por las personas y por lo que sentían. Si les estaba haciendo daño, yo lo sentía." Las dos chicas escucharon atentas a cada cosa que decia. "Y me sentía culpable si era yo el que se los hacia. Y como vampiro todo eso se amplifica."  
"¿Entonces, estas diciendo que soy una insegura neurótica y descontrolada que consume crack?" preguntó Caroline. Elizabeth no pudo evitar reír.   
"No lo iba a decir así, pero si." le respondió Stefan. "Escucha, vamos a cazar y después iremos a la laguna."  
"¿De verdad?" preguntó Caroline emocionada.  
"Si, estar con personas mientras estoy contigo me ayudara a ayudarte a controlarte."  
"Okey." dijo Caroline feliz.  
"¿Pueden cazar otra cosa que no sea conejos?" les pidió Elizabeth hablando por primera vez.   
"No, ahora ayúdame a buscar un lindo conejo para que pueda comer y así me acompañaras a ir con Matt y mezclarte con otras personas." Caroline dijo tomando el brazo de Elizabeth.  
______________________  
"Por qué lo miras con tu mirada de vampiro serio?" preguntó Caroline cuando Sefan miró a Mason Lockwood.  
"¿Mi que? Mi "mirada de vampiro serio"?" preguntó Stefan   
"Es diferente a tu mirada de "vampiro preocupado". Ninguna de las dos dista demasiado de tu mirada de "¡Hey, es martes!" se burló Caroline.   
Elizabeth sonrió mientras ayudaba a bajar las cosas del auto.   
"Ah, ya entiendo. ¿Tu crees que soy demasiado serio?" preguntó Stefan.  
"No lo iba a decir así, pero si." Caroline copió sus palabras. "Voy a buscar a Matt, te dejo con el señor "no soy aburrido." le dijo a Elizabeth antes de irse.   
Elizabeth miró a Stefan. "¿Vamos a vigilarla de cerca o piensas darte un chapuzón?" preguntó divertida.  
"Enserio ustedes creen que soy muy aburrido." afirmó Stefan.  
"Solo un poco." murmuró Elizabeth.  
"Vamos a darnos su chapuzón." Stefan dijo antes de alejarse.  
Elizabeth vió a Stefan caminando hacia donde estaban todos los chicos columpiándose de la cuerda para caer al agua.  
"¿En serio vas hacerlo?" preguntó ella y el asintió.  
"Puede haber dos hermanos Salvatores divertidos." Stefan sonrió, pero Elizabeth hizo una mueca al recordar a Damon.  
"Preferiría que solo hubiera uno." dijo entre dientes.  
"¿Enserio?" preguntó Stefan. "Pensé que tu y Damon estaban intentando tolerarse."  
"Solo fingimos hacerlo delante de todos." Elizabeth lo interrumpió secamente. "Y de verdad no vine aqui para hablar de él."  
"Esta bien." sonrió Stefan antes de mirar detras de Elizabeth. Cuando ella volteó vió a Matt dejando a Caroline sola. Parecian enojados.   
"Vamos." Stefan dijo caminando hacia Caroline seguido de Elizabeth. "Hey, he visto eso. Obligaste a esa chica a irse."  
"Si, se lo merecía." gruñó Caroline.  
"Caroline, nadie merece que jueguen con sus mentes por razones superficiales." Stefan reprochó enseguida.  
"¡¿Por que todos defienden a la maldita Amy Bradley?!" Caroline preguntó con rabia  
"A nadie le importa Amy." Elizabeth intervino por Stefan. "No puedes dejarte llevar por cosas tan pequeñas. Todos sabemos que le gustas a Matt y que el jamas te lastimaría o dejaría por otra persona."  
"Mi nueva personalidad me está matando." Caroline se quejó.   
"Deberías ir y hablar con Matt." Elizabeth sugirió ganandose una sonrisa de Caroline antes de irse.  
_____________________  
"¿A veces no piensas en todo lo que te has perdido de la vida por ser un vampiro?" Elizabeth le preguntó a Stefan. Mientras estaban sentados a la orilla del lago vigilando de lejos a Caroline.  
"Siempre quise casarme y tener hijos. Verlos crecer y envejecer." Stefan sonrió levemente. "Cuando estoy con Elena, aveces olvido lo que soy y me veo haciendo todas esas cosas con ella."  
Elizabeth sonrió sintiendo algo dentro de ella removiendose. Habia pasado tiempo que no escuchaba a alguien hablar así de la persona que amaba. Stefan le habia hecho recordar todas las veces que su mamá y papá le contaban como se conocieron y cuando se casaron.   
Se alegraba que Elena hubiese encontrado una persona tan especial como Stefan.   
"Me gustas." murmuró Elizabeth ganadose que Stefan volteara a mirarla. "Y creo que eres perfecto para Elena. El escucharte hablar así de ella me hace entender que ustedes deben estar juntos."  
"Hace tiempo no hablaba así con alguien." Stefan sonrió levemente. "Lexi ha sido mi única mejor amiga y hablar con ella siempre me hacia sentir bien y en confianza."  
"¿Estas diciendo que somos mejores amigos?" Elizabeth preguntó con una sonrisa que hizo reír a Stefan.  
"Solo si quieres." murmuró él.  
"Claro que quiero." Elizabeth siguió sonriendo. "Jamas habia podido hacer amigos, por estar en constante huída."  
"Entonces somos mejores amigos." dijo Stefan y Elizabeth asintió.   
"¡Es hora de mover las fiesta!" gritó un chico. "¡Tyler nos quiere fuera de aquí!"  
"Iré a buscar a Caroline." Stefan se levantó.  
"Voy por el auto." Elizabeth se levantó tomando la manta donde estában sentados. Caminó entre los chicos hasta llegar al auto. Sintió su teléfono vibrar, cuando lo sacó. Era un numero desconocido.  
  
_^^ ^^_  
 _"Hola." Contestó con cautela._  
 _"¿Elizabeth? Soy Elena. Encontramos algunas cosas sobre los lobos." dijo Elena. "Stefan no contesta su teléfono y estoy preocupada. ¿Esta contigo?"_  
 _"Fue a buscar a Caroline." Elizabeth respondió mirando alrededor._  
 _"Tienes que decirle que tenga cuidado, hoy es luna llena." Elena dijo en tono preocupado._  
 _"Entonces es cierto lo de los lobos." Elizabeth murmuró con frustración._  
 _"Si, hay algo que descubrimos y me preocupa." murmuró Elena._  
 _Elizabeth se tensó enseguida. "Que cosa."_  
 _"La mordida de lobos es letal para los vampiros."_  
 _"Iré a buscar a Caroline y Stefan." Elizabeth dijo preocupada ahora._  
 _"Nosotros ya nos vamos, creo que nos veremos en casa." Elena dijo despues de un silencio._  
 _"Esta bien, adiós."_

 _^^ ^^_  
Elizabeth guardó su teléfono antes de regresar al lago para buscar a Stefan y Caroline.   
Vió algunos autos irse y personas caminando un poco borrachos, pero Caroline y Stefan no estában.   
Sacó su teléfono marcandole a Stefan y Caroline, pero ninguno de los dos contestó.  
Miró hacia el bosque mientras decidia si ir a buscarlos o no. Sin pensarlo dos veces entró pero solo habia arboles y silencio.  
Agudizó sus sentidos enseguida para captar cualquier sonido. "¡Caroline!" gritó pero no hubo respuesta. "¡Stefan!"  
Enseguida escuchó un ruido detrás de ella, cuando volteó no vió nada.   
"¡Elizabeth!" llegó Stefan y Caroline a velocidad vampirica. "Tenemos que irnos."  
Stefan empujó a Elizabeth para caminar rapido. "¿Que pasa?"  
"Algo nos está siguiendo." dijo Caroline.  
"Un lobo." aclaró Stefan.  
"Elena llamo, dijo que habían descubierto algunas cosas de los lobos y entre ellas que su mordida es letal para los vampiros." Elizabeth dijo recordando la llamada.  
"¡Hey!" Se detuvieron cuando Tyler salio de la nada. "¿Que pasa?" preguntó al verlos casi corriendo.  
"Nada." Stefan dió un paso frente a Elizabeth y Caroline para protegerlas.   
"Ya casi todos se fueron y ustedes debe..."  
"¡AH!" el grito de Caroline interrumpió a Tyler, cuando voltearon a verla. Vieron a un lobo sobre ella.   
"¡STEFAN! ¡AYUDAME!" suplicó Caroline.  
Stefan corrió hacia ella empujando al lobo lejos. Sin pensarlo Elizabeth corrió hasta Caroline para ayudarla a levantarse. Viendo que el lobo estuvo a punto de atacar a Stefan, pero Tyler lo detuvo.  
"¡No! ¡Son mis amigos! ¡Déjalos en paz!" le gritó. El lobo gruñó antes de irse rápidamente. Era cierto, los Lockwood tenia que ver con los lobos.


	4. "Memory Lane/ Matar o ser asesinado."

**_Capítulo 4/5_ **

Elizabeth cansada de estar encerrada decidió ir a lo que había escuchado por los hermanos Salvatore, se llamaba el picnic de voluntarios de la Sociedad Histórica. Estaba resagada de los ojos de los demas, escuchando las palabras de Carol Lockwood. "Todo esto es parte de, los continuos esfuerzos de la sociedad histórica de devolver a la comunidad. Gracias a la generosa donación de la familia Fell. Ahora nos encontramos en el sitio de nuestro nuevo parque público. Gracias a todos los que han mostrado hasta hoy para echar una mano."   
Mientras observaba a la multitud. Vió a Stefan por lo que caminó hacia él. "Hola."   
Stefan sonrió cuando la vió. "Hola, Elizabeth. Creí que no vendrías."   
"No iba a hacerlo, pero decidí no quedarme encerrada el día de hoy."   
En ese momento se acercó a ellos Mason Lockwood caminando con una caja. "Hola." asintió con la cabeza hacia Elizabeth. "Soy Mason."  
"Elizabeth." dijo ella asintiendo.   
El asintió de nuevo antes de volverse a Stefan. "Stefan, ¿verdad? El otro Salvatore."   
"El agradable." Stefan sonrió. "En realidad estaba buscandote... Me gustaría ofrecer una disculpa."   
"No estoy interesado." dijo Mason moviendo la cabeza.   
"Mira, Mason. Damon actuó impulsivamente... Él hace eso." Stefan dijo. "Si tu y Damon se mantienen en la garganta del otro, alguien inocente va a salir lastimado y no quiero eso. Tienes familia aquí, así que puedo imaginar que no quieres que pase. Entonces, ¿qué te parece si acaban de dejar todo la cosa de macho alfa y hacen una tregua?"   
"Le he hecho la misma oferta a tu hermano." Mason rió ironicamente. "Se volvió hacia abajo con un cuchillo."   
"Él cometió un error." Elizabeth no pudo evitar intervenir. "Stefan está aquí para asegurarse de que ninguno de los dos cometan otro."   
"Dile a tu hermano que cuide su espalda." dijo Mason tratando de alejarse, pero Stefan tomó su brazo.   
"Bueno, supongo que sólo tiene que preocuparse durante la luna llena. De lo contrario, no eres tan fuerte, ¿estoy en lo cierto? O habrías matado a Damon por ahora. Hay uno de ustedes. Hay dos de nosotros. Creo que eres el que tiene que cuidarse las espaldas." Stefan amenazó.   
"Si él viene a mí..."  
"No lo hará." Stefan interrumpió a Mason extendiendo su mano.   
Elizabeth suspiró con alivio al ver que ambos se dieron la mano antes de que Mason se alejara sin decir mas.   
"¿Qué haces?" escuchó una voz molesta detrás de ella, cuando volteó vió a Damon de pie detrás de Stefan con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.   
"Negociando la paz en tu nombre." explicó Stefan, volviéndose hacia su hermano.   
"¡No quiero la paz!" Damon se quejó.  
"Bueno, considéralo el día opuesto." Stefan se encogió de hombros.  
"Stefan, por favor, dime que no piensas seriamente que un apretón de manos resuelve nuestro problema." preguntó Damon, caminando y sujetando sus manos sobre los hombros de su hermano.   
"No, en realidad creo que a la primera oportunidad que Mason Lockwood reciba, te clavara una estaca en el corazón y luego una a través del mío, todo porque trataste. Así que gracias, porque no tenemos suficientes problemas." Stefan dijo con rabia antes de asentir hacia Elizabeth y alejarse dejándola sola con Damon.   
"Damon, él sólo está tratando de ayudar." Ella rompió el silencio mientras Damon sólo se le quedó mirando.   
"No quiero su ayuda si eso es lo que va a manejarlo."  
"No tienes remedio." dijo Elizabeth molesta alejándose de él.   
"¿A donde vas?" Damon preguntó cuando la vió alejarse.  
"Lejos de ti." dijo Elizabeth sin parar de caminar, a los segundos sintió a Damon seguirla.  
"¿Por que me odias tanto?" el preguntó alcanzandola.  
Elizabeth soltó un bufido mirándolo de reojo. "¿En verdad vas a preguntar?"  
"Solo quiero entender." Damon dijo aún siguiéndola.  
Molesta se volteó encarandolo. "¿Porque no dejas de seguirme?"  
"Estoy aburrido, y no se a quien mas molestar." Damon dijo encogiendose de hombros.  
"Pues busca a alguien más... Estoy segura que encontrarás a alguien que no te soporte." Elizabeth replicó molesta.  
"No creo que encuentre a nadie que se moleste tan rápido como tú." contradijo Damon.   
Elizabeth lo miró antes de alejarse de nuevo. Y como antes el siguió detras de ella.  
"¿Oye como es que alguien tan de años como tu no sabia nada sobre hombres lobo?" Damon empezó cortando el silencio.  
Elizabeth respiró hondo, sabiendo que el no la dejaria en paz. "Solo sabia rumores, y como no era una amenaza tan importante como la que me seguia, jamas me detuve a investigar si era cierto o no."  
"Bueno, podrias ayudar ahora." dijo Damon ganandose su atención.  
"Lo estoy haciendo." Elizabeth afirmó. "He estado ayudando a Stefan a investigar-"  
"Podrias ayudarme a mi." Damon interrumpió.  
"Si claro, ayudar al hombre que esta acostumbrado a los ataques furtivos como hiciste con un cuchillo de plata anoche." Elizabeth dijo deteniéndose de nuevo.   
"Oh, vamos, era un buen plan." El dijo restandole importancia.  
"Sí, hasta que el hombre lobo sacó el cuchillo y sabes, no murió." dijo Elizabeth con ironia ganandose una sonrisa de él.   
"Bueno, no todo sale como uno espera." dijo Damon encogiendose de hombros. "Entonces, ¿qué dices?"   
"No lo creo." dijo Elizabeth cruzando los brazos. "Pero lo pensare."  
"Eso esta bien." Damon dijo antes de ver a Liz no muy lejos. "Oye Liz."  
La mujer volteó mirandolos, antes de acercarse a ellos.   
"Hey, te vi con Mason antes. ¿Qué fue eso?" le preguntó Damon a medida que ella se acercaba.   
"Sólo le pregunté si podia ayudar con la limpieza en el bosque." Liz dijo sonando un poco nerviosa.   
"Para eso estamos aquí. Ponme a Elizabeth y a mi a trabajar. Por cierto ella es Elizabeth." Damon las presentó a ambas.  
"Un placer." Liz le dió un asentimiento al igual que Elizabeth.   
"¿Debemos ir ayudarlo?" Damon le preguntó cortésmente, siguiendo con el tema de Mason.   
"Oh no. Ya sabes, él es... Estoy segura de que está bien." Liz dijo mirando alrededor.  
"¿Estás bien, Liz?" Damon pidió recogiendo en el ambiente extraño que estaba recibiendo. "Pareces molesta."  
"Es Caroline. Tuvimos una discusión." Liz dijo.   
"¿Hay algo que podamos hacer?" preguntó Damon.   
"No. Gracias. Es sólo habilidades parentales horribles dando sus frutos con creces." Liz dijo con tristeza antes de alejarse.   
Damon sospechó algo realmente, fuera de eso. Enseguida agarró el brazo de Elizabeth.   
"Oye que te pasa." Elizabeth se quejó mirando alrededor, facilmente podria soltarse pero con tanta gente alrededor tendria que mantener la fachada. "¿A donde vamos?"   
"Haremos entrar en razón a Blondie." Él dijo mientras caminaban hacia Caroline.   
"¿Cuál es su problema?" Damon le preguntó a Caroline refiriéndose a Elena que se alejó cuando ellos llegaron.  
"No te preocupes por eso. Discusiones de enamorados." Caroline le dijo. "Hola Elizabeth."  
"Hola." Elizabeth le sonrió un poco.   
"¿Por qué estás siendo tan perra con tu madre?" Damon cambió su pregunta.  
"Eso a ti no te importa." Caroline sonrió antes de alejarse.   
"Te importa Liz." murmuró Elizabeth.  
"¿Que?" preguntó Damon volteando a mirarla.  
"Te importa Liz, en verdad la consideras tu amiga." Elizabeth dijo cruzando los brazos.  
"No, recuerda que soy un vampiro." Damon entrecerró sus ojos hacia ella.   
"Mentiroso... Ademas ¿quien dice que los vampiros no pueden tener amigos, ni preocuparse por ellos?" preguntó Elizabeth antes de alejarse para buscar a Stefan.   
_______________________  
Se detuvo cerca de la mesa de limonadas, mirando alrededor para ver si veia a Stefan. Lo vió no muy lejos de ella hablando con Elena. Sin querer empezó a escuchar la conversación, Elena enfrentaba a Stefan. _"¿Todavía te preocupas por Katherine?"_  
 _Stefan alzó la vista hacia ella. "No es así. Por favor, no conviertas esto en algo que no es."_  
 _"Así que esto no es para la discusión. ¿Eso es lo que estás diciendo?" Elena preguntó con amargura._  
 _Stefan sacudió la cabeza. "No, estoy diciendo que esto no está en discusión en este momento porque tenemos oídos en nosotros."_  
 _Como Elena miró alrededor Elizabeth se escondió detras de una pila de cajas. Después de un momento Elena preguntó en voz baja. "Está bien, ¿cuándo?"_  
 _"No sé." Stefan dijo encogiendose de hombros. "La vi Stefan. Es como que somos la misma persona. ¿Cómo podrías odiarla y estar enamorado de mí?"_  
 _"Estás llegando... No soy Damon." Stefan dijo molesto._  
Elizabeth salió detras de las cajas mirando a la pareja de nuevo.   
_"¿Qué tal si no traemos a Damon en este momento?" dijo Elena molesta._  
 _Stefan suspiró. "Sabes, no puedo, no puedo seguir con esto, Elena."_  
 _"Está bien, Stefan. Lo que sea." ella se alejó de él, como Stefan se fue en la dirección opuesta._  
"¿Tu sirves aqui?" la voz hizo que Elizabeth se sobresaltara un poco, maldiciendose por dentro por estar tan descuidada. Cuando volteó vió a Mason sonriendo con una disculpa en sus ojos. "Lo siento, no queria asustarte."  
"Esta bien." dijo Elizabeth antes de mirar alrededor.  
"Entonces, sirves aqui o..." Mason dejó la pregunta en el aire llamando la atencion de la muchacha de nuevo.  
"Oh, no yo... No sirvo aqui." dijo Elizabeth mirando alrededor buscando a la chica que habia visto antes. "Aqui habia una chica sirviendola."  
"Oh, no importa. Yo lo hare." Mason sonrió antes de sevirse el mismo la limonada. "¿Quieres que te sirva una?"  
"No gracias." Elizabeth negó enseguida.  
"Hola, Mason." Damon llegó de la nada. "¿Trabajando duro?"  
"Estoy haciendo mi parte." corrigió Mason tomando un sorbo de limonada.   
"Te oí hablando con Stefan." dijo Damon.  
"Si. La gente aqui es agradable." Mason le guiñó un ojo a Elizabeth.   
"Sí, mucho mejor que yo." Damon se rió suavemente ignorando el cambio que Mason y Elizabeth acababan de tener.   
"Bueno, lo bueno está sobrevalorado." Mason dijo.  
"¡Bueno, eso es lo que pensaba!" Damon estuvo de acuerdo, poniendo una mano en el hombro de Mason.   
"Toma, para que no te deshidrates." Mason dijo dandole su limonada a Damon, antes de mirar a Elizabeth. "Ten un buen día, Elizabeth."   
Mientras se alejaba, Stefan se unió a ellos, mirando a Elizabeth con preocupación. "Por favor, dime que solo se estaban uniendo."   
Elizabeth estuvo a punto de decir algo cuando Damon la cortó. "Entonces, ¿qué pasa con el drama falso en tu relación?"  
"¿De qué estás hablando?" Preguntó Stefan, moviéndose incómodamente.   
"Oh, vamos, Stefan." se burló Damon. "Tú y Elena no pelean. Especialmente no por mí."  
"Basta Damon." Stefan gruñó.   
Damon se encogió de hombros, con una sonrisa sarcástica en su rostro antes de beber de su limonada escupiendola inmediatamente.  
"¿Qué sucede contigo?" Stefan preguntó, poniendo su mano sobre la espalda de su hermano encorvado y guiándolo hacia la mesa de picnic.  
Elizabeth, sin embargo, tomó el vaso de Damon tomando un muy pequeño sorbo de limonada. Dejó la copa tan pronto como el líquido tocó sus labios, reconociendo la verbena inmediatamente.  
"Verbena. Verbena." Damon siguió tosiendo.   
Elizabeth miró a su alrededor pero nadie parecio darse cuenta de lo que pasaba.   
"Debes tomar agua." Elizabeth dijo ayudando a Stefan a alejarlo de todas las personas, pero primero tomó una botella de agua. Cuando estuvieron lo bastante lejos se detuvieron y ella le ofreció la botella. Enjuagó su boca y escupió el agua.  
"Voy a matarlo." Damon gruñó decidido.   
Stefan, sin embargo, lo detuvo. "No... Escucha, escucha."  
"No más Sr. amable."  
"Siéntate, siéntate, siéntate." ordenó Stefan, llevando a Damon a un banco al borde de la estructura. Damon apartó su mano.  
"No estoy escuchando más de tu basura de 'dale una oportunidad a la paz'. Está muerto."  
"Está bien." Stefan estuvo de acuerdo. Miró a su alrededor; sin creer lo que iba a decir, pero su hermano estaba en lo cierto, Mason se estaba poniendo peligroso. "No me gusta, pero él está haciendo amenazas. Podría exponernos. Necesitamos derrotarlo."  
"Está bien." Damon asintió con la cabeza. "Vamos a hacerlo."   
Elizabeth frunció el ceño. "No lo entienden, ¿verdad? Esto probablemente sea un truco, lo más probable es que la sheriff los tenga en la mira."  
"Tenemos que hacer algo, Elizabeth." Stefan negó con la cabeza.  
"Los bosques." respiró Damon viendo a Mason llevando las latas de basura al bosque. "Deber de basura... Vamos."  
"Entonces, vamos." dijo Stefan antes de mirar a Elizabeth. "No creo que sea conveniente que vengas con nosotros."  
"¿Por que no?" Elizabeth preguntó cruzando los brazos. "Alguien tiene que sacarlos de problemas."   
"No, Elizabeth. No estoy arriesgandome a eso." Stefan dijo negandose. "Le prometi a Marcos que te mantendria lejos de problemas. Asi que es mejor que regreses a la pension, y esperes alli."   
Elizabeth dudó un poco mirando a los dos hermanos antes de asentir. "Está bien." Damon y Stefan se volcieron para alejarse, pero ella los detuvo. "Ten cuidado." dijo mirando a Stefan, pero se sintió mal de forma automática. Así que sus ojos se movieron hacia Damon también. "Ambos."   
Ellos asintieron antes de dirigirse a los bosques.  
____________________  
Más tarde Elizabeth se encontró con Elena y Caroline. Hablaron un poco, hasta que un olor llegó a su nariz, de los bosques. Al parecer Caroline tambien lo olió porque la miró enseguida. "¿Hueles eso?"  
Elizabeth asintió antes de comenzar a caminar al bosque, con Elena y Caroline siguiéndola.   
"¿Dónde vamos?" Le preguntó Elena.   
"Silencio. Tengo que ser capaz de oír mejor." Elizabeth le dijo mientras caminaban por una colina.   
"¿Oir que?" Elena preguntó.   
"Que algo está mal." Caroline respondió por Elizabeth.   
"Oh Dios." Elizabeth las interrumpió. "Damon y Stefan."  
"¿Cómo sabes eso?" le preguntó Caroline.   
"No importa. Caroline tenemos que encontrarlos." Elizabeth le dijo y ella asintió.   
Siguieron por el bosque como Caroline y Elizabeth utilizaron su nariz y oídos para tratar de averiguar dónde estában.  
"¿Que pasa?" Elena le pregunto a Caroline cuando Elizabeth se detuvo.  
"Ya estuvieron aquí." Elizabeth miró a su alrededor como si buscara algo. Caminó hacia un arbusto y se arrodilló. Tocó las hojas y sus dedos se mancharon con sangre. "Mira."   
Caroline se acerca mirando lo mismo y ambas cruzan miradas preocupadas.  
"Tenemos que encontrarlos." dijo Elena y ambas asintieron.  
"¿Que están haciendo ustedes aqui?"  
Voltearon, viendo a Mason frente a ellas.  
"¿Has visto a Stefan?" le preguntó Elena inocentemente.  
"Si, Elena, lo he visto. Y también he visto a Damon." empezó acercarse a ellas.  
"¿Donde están?" Elizabeth le preguntó.  
"No necesitas que yo te lo diga, deja que tus amigas los olfateen." dijo mirando a Elizabeth y por ultimo a Caroline. "¿Tu madre sabe lo que eres? Por que si no, estere feliz de decírselo."  
Caroline gruñó y cuando estuvo a punto de acercarse, Mason tomó a Elena del brazo obligandola a dar la vuelta mientras la ahorcaba. "No sean estúpidas. Los cuellos se quiebran fácilmente."  
"Puedo contigo." lo amenazó Caroline.  
"Pruébalo." Mason la retó.  
En un segundo Caroline se lanzó contra Mason liberándo a Elena de su agarre y lo empujó contra un árbol. Elizabeth se acerco a Elena ayudandola a levantarse, mientras veía a Caroline haciendose cargo de Mason.  
Caroline le da una patada a Mason en la pierna y luego le da un puñetazo en el estómago antes de tirarlo al suelo. "Tenemos que irnos."  
Terminan en algún tipo de ruinas. Caroline y Elizabeth escuchan claramente lo que sucede adentro.   
"Mi madre esta con ellos." Caroline murmuró. "Esta a punto de matarlos."  
"Tenemos que bajar." Elizabeth dijo sin pensarlo dos veces.   
"No puedo." Caroline replicó. "No puedo dejar que mi madre vea lo que soy."   
"Entonces bajo yo." Elena bajó las escaleras de los túneles y entro. Siguió los ruidos y agarró un tablón de madera apoyado contra la pared. Vió a un oficial de policía que venía hacia ella y no dudo dos veces antes de golpearle en la cabeza con la plancha.   
Vió a Damon tirado en el suelo con varios disparos en el cuerpo, enseguida de el estaba Stefan.  
"¡Elena! ¿Qué haces aquí?" Sheriff Forbes preguntó cuando la vió mientras le apuntaba a Damon.   
"No puedes matarlos." le dijo Elena. "No te voy a dejar."   
"Muévete." dos oficiales llegaron por detrás y la empujaron a una de las esquinas.  
Antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada más la puerta detrás de ellos se abrió de golpe, pero no vieron a nadie.  
"¿Qué fue eso?" preguntó uno de los oficiales.  
"¿Quién más está contigo?" Liz respiró.  
Hubo otro sonido. En segundos momentáneos, Caroline apareció detrás del oficial y lo bebió mientras el humano gritaba. El otro oficial comenzó a disparar balas, pero Caroline usó el cuerpo del humano como escudo.   
Despues Elizabeth apareció detras del otro oficial. Ella le dió una patada a su arma, le dió un puñetazo y lo arrojó al suelo. Caroline fue la que se acercó terminando con su vida. Al terminar estaba jadeando depredadoramente con sangre en la boca y los colmillos expuestos. "Hola mamá."  
Liz estaba sorprendida al ver a su hija en ese estado.  
Elena corrió hacia Stefan y trató de despertarlo ya que esta inconsciente.  
"Pensé que te dijimos que no vinieras." Damon regaño a Elizabeth ligeramente cuando se acercó a él.   
"No soy buena recibiendo ordenes." Elizabeth se encogió de hombros mientras él intentó sentarse. Caminó hacia Damon y lo ayudó a sentarse.   
"Necesito que saques las balas de madera." Damon le pidió tomando su mano guiandola hasta la herida que tenía en el pecho.   
Elizabeth metió su dedo buscando hasta encontrar la bala y la sacó lejos. Hizo lo mismo con la bala en su estomago y el se quitó las que tenía en la pierna.  
Ella agarró a uno de los oficiales arrastrandolo hacia Damon, sabiendo que necesitaba reponerse. "Toma."  
Damon mordió su cuello drenando su sangre para obtener su fuerza de nuevo. En ese momento Stefan empezó a despertar y Damon se volvió hacia él. "Es necesario que bebas un poco de sangre."  
"No, estaré bien." Stefan se negó enseguida. "Solo tardare mas en sanar."  
Caroline interrumpió. "No, Damon tiene razón, ¿sabes? Si alguna vez hubo un momento para romper tu dieta-"  
"Dijo que no quería, ¿de acuerdo?" espetó Elena molesta.  
"Esta es una situación muy lamentable. Dos agentes muertos y tu." Damon miró a Liz mientras lentamente se ponía de pie. Sin pensar, Elizabeth lo agarró el brazo para sostenerlo.   
"¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?" él prosiguió mientras caminó cerca de ella, deslizándose del agarre de Elizabeth.   
"No le dirás a nadie, ¿verdad?" Caroline le preguntó a su madre. Liz miró a Caroline, pero no pudo. Era demasiado dolor. "¿Mamá? ¿Mamá? Por favor. Mira, sé que no nos llevamos bien y que me odias , pero soy tu hija y... harás esto por mí, ¿verdad?"  
Liz no respondió.  
"Mamá, por favor. Él te matará."  
Damon asintió en acuerdo. Liz lo miró. "Entonces mátame."   
"¡No!" le pidió Caroline pero Liz la ignoró.  
"No puedo tomar esto." dijo Liz cuando Damon se acercó a ella. "Mátame, ahora."  
Damon sonrió maliciosamente y se acercó de manera que él estába de pie delante de ella. "Ibas a matarme lentamente." En un instante, él agarró su camisa y la levantó.   
"¡No, por favor!" le pidió Caroline.  
"¡Damon, no lo hagas!" demandó Stefan tratando de levantarse.  
"¡Damon, por favor!" Elena se declaró. Elizabeth no tuvo nada que decir en el asunto.  
"Relájense, chicos." espetó Damon. "Nadie está matando a nadie." luego miró a Liz. "Tu eres mi amiga." Aún manteniendo a Liz, miró a los cuerpos y la sangre por todas partes. "Tenemos que limpiar esto."  
______________________  
Más tarde, todos regresaron a la casa de Salvatore. Estaban manteniendo a Liz en el sótano de la planta baja hasta que pudieran dejarla ir. Caroline fue a su casa para conseguir algo de ropa.   
Stefan entró en la habitación regresando de alimentarse y Elizabeth le sonrió. "¡Hola! ¿Tienes algún conejito en ti?"  
Él sonrió sentandose a su lado. "Sí, me siento mucho mejor, gracias. ¿Dónde está Elena?"   
"En la planta baja con Liz hasta que Caroline regrese." Elizabeth dijo mirando alrededor.   
En ese momento llegó Caroline viendose cansada. "Hola."  
"Hola." Elizabeth secundó levantandose del sofa junto con Stefan.  
"¿Estas lista?" Stefan preguntó dando un paso cerca de Caroline.  
Ella asintió antes de mirar a Elizabeth. "¿Quieres venir abajo conmigo?"  
"¿Yo?" Elizabeth preguntó confundida. Cuando Caroline asintió aceptó. "Esta bien."  
Ambas siguieron a Stefan hasta el sótano.   
"Cuando la verbena salga de tu sistema te obligare a olvidar todo y serás una mujer libre." escucharon la voz de Damon.   
"Puedes mantener a Caroline lejos de mi, ¿por favor?" pidió Liz. "No quiero verla."  
Caroline, Stefan y Elizabeth se detuvieron a medio camino.   
"Es tu hija, Liz." murmuró Damon.   
"Ya no lo es, mi hija se ha ido." Liz dijo secamente.  
"No tienes ni idea de lo equivocada que estas." Damon trató de hacerla entrar en razón.   
Caroline subió las escaleras huyendo de las palabras de su propia madre. Elizabeth la vió irse antes de ver a Stefan caminar a otra habitación. Ella lo siguió y lo vió agarrando una bolsa de sangre.   
"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Preguntó ella frunciendo el ceño.   
"Katherine tomó un poco de verbena todos los días y construyo una tolerancia. Yo podría hacer lo mismo con la sangre. Podría aprender a controlarme en ello."  
"Pero, no tienes que hacerlo, Stefan..." Elizabeth trató de explicar, pero el la detuvo.   
"Casi muero esta noche, Elizabeth. Porque estaba demasiado débil." murmuró en voz baja.   
"¿Qué está pasando?" Escucharon la voz de Elena en la puerta y se veía preocupada.  
Elizabeth miró a Stefan antes de salir dejando a la pareja solos. Caminó por las escaleras y se encontró con Caroline sentada sola en el sofá. "Crei que ya te habias ido a casa."   
"No puedo ir a casa." sollozó Caroline de repente.  
"¿Por qué no?" Elizabeth preguntó confusa.  
"Por qué estoy asustada." Caroline susurró.  
"¿Por que estas asustada?" Elizabeth se sentó a su lado enseguida. Cuando ella no dijo nada presionó. "Se que no me conoces muy bien, pero puedes decirme."  
"Katherine va a estar ahí, y ella va a querer que le diga todo lo que sucedió hoy." Caroline respiró hondo antes de seguir hablando. "Me dijo que los espiara y se lo cantara todo."  
"Lo se." Elizabeth confesó. Ganandose una mirada sorprendida de Caroline. "Conozco las estrategias de Katherine. Y aunque no te conozco mucho, se que jamas tratarías de lastimar a Elena y Stefan. Se que Katherine te ha estado obligando o amenazando."  
"Tienes razón." Caroline aseguró. "Ella me amenazo con lastimar a Matt. Te juro que le tengo mucho miedo."  
"Te creo." Elizabeth la tranquilizó.   
"¿No entiendo porque esta haciendo todo esto, que quiere?" Caroline preguntó entre sollozos.  
"No lo se." murmuró Elizabeth. "Pero si se que no es nada bueno, viniendo de ella."  
Caroline se acercó a Elizabeth recargando su cabeza sobre las piernas de esta. Elizabeth se tensó un poco sin saber que hacer, pero Caroline no lo notó porque empezó a llorar de verdad. En pocos minutos se quedó dormida.  
Elizabeth se levantó lentamente mientras la acomodaba sobre el sillón. Tomó una manta que estaba en el sillón arropandola, antes de caminar en silencio por el pasillo. A medio camino se encontró con Damon saliendo del sótano. "Caroline dormirá en el sofá."   
"Bien." asintió, ambos se quedaron en un silencio incomodo mirando alrededor.  
"Ire a dormir. Buenas noches, Damon." Elizabeth dijo antes de seguir su camino a las escaleras hacia las habitaciones.  
"Buenas noches, Elizabeth."


	5. "Plan B."

**Capítulo 6: "Plan B."**

Damon abrió la puerta para ver a Jeremy Gilbert parado afuera. Tan pronto como se abrió la puerta, Jeremy entró. "Necesito hablar contigo".   
"Y cuando necesito hablar contigo ..." Damon intentó cerrar la puerta, pero Jeremy la abrió y habló de nuevo, directo al grano.   
"Tyler Lockwood tiene que matar a alguien para activar su maldición. Todavía no es un hombre lobo." Explicó Jeremy.   
"Wow. Fascinante." Damon miró a la izquierda e intentó cerrar la puerta de nuevo. "No es suficiente".   
Pero Jeremy volvió a abrir la puerta. "Pero Mason Lockwood sí. Está buscando una piedra lunar, una roca especial conectada a la leyenda del hombre lobo. Es por eso que está aquí."   
"¿Una piedra lunar?" Damon dijo, su voz ligera.   
Jeremy le puso la mochila en la espalda. "Y yo sé dónde está".   
Damon levantó sus cejas con suspicacia. "Y me traes esto, ¿por qué?"   
"¿Necesito una razón?" Jeremy le preguntó. "Mira, solo quiero ayudar, ¿de acuerdo?"   
Damon entrecerró los ojos y captó la sospecha. "¿Qué dijo tu hermana sobre este pequeño descubrimiento?" el silencio de Jeremy le dio la respuesta que necesita. "Oh, no le has dicho, ¿verdad?"   
"Elena no quiere que me involucre en todo esto". Explicó Jeremy, tratando de entrar. Damon lo empujó con un empujón al pecho.   
"Y tú eres un Gilbert, y no puedes ayudarte". terminó Damon por él. Jeremy asintió levemente. "Wow. Tu búsqueda del propósito de la vida es tan obvia como trágica".  
El pequeño Gilbert parpadeó. "¿Me vas a dejar entrar o no?" el presionó lentamente, Damon se movió a un lado y dejó que el humano Gilbert entrara a su casa.   
"Hola Jeremy." Elizabeth saludó al chico cuando bajaba a la sala de estar.   
Jeremy le devolvió la sonrisa. "Hola, Elizabeth."   
Damon rodó los ojos ante lo obvio que era el pequeño Gilbert de su gusto hacia la vampira. "Vamos enamorado, hablemos de lo que nos interesa".   
Cuando llegó Ric, fue la misma prueba. "Ric". dijo Damon en un tono más alto cuando Alaric entró en la casa con una caja de cosas. Pero la extraña chica era la menor de sus preocupaciones cuando vio a Jeremy con Damon. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" le preguntó a Jeremy.   
"Ayudando a Damon.  
Alaric le lanzó a Damon una mirada, y Damon se encogió de hombros e hizo una mueca. Sacudiendo su cabeza se volvió hacia Elizabeth. "¿Y ella es?"   
"Me llamo Elizabeth ... Soy un vampiro". dijo Elizabeth honestamente. "Y usted es Alaric, ¿no? Un placer". le dió una pequeña sonrisa.   
Ric se la devolvió, pero se volvió hacia Jeremy. "¿Elena sabe que estás aquí?"   
Jeremy se mordió el labio. "No exactamente."   
Pero Damon estaba decidido a seguir adelante. "¿Qué tienes?" le preguntó a Alaric.   
Alaric se volvió hacia Damon, con las manos en las caderas.   
"Esta es la investigación de Isobel de Duke. Su asistente me la envió."   
"Mm. Vanessa, el bombóm." Damon murmuró.   
"Sí, Vanessa ... Sí." respondió Alaric. "¿Ahora recuerdas la vieja maldición azteca de la que nos habló?"   
Damon se encogió de hombros. "El sol y la luna, bla, bla, bla?"   
"¿Maldición?" Elizabeth preguntó al mismo tiempo que Jeremy dijo: "La maldición azteca ... Genial".   
"Si." Alaric se volvió hacia Elizabeth. "Supuestamente, los vampiros y los hombres lobo solían vagar libremente hasta que un chamán los maldecía para limitar su poder. Desde entonces, los hombres lobo sólo pueden cambiar en la luna llena y los vampiros son debilitados por el sol."   
Damon agitó su anillo. "La mayoría de ellos, de todos modos".  
Alaric lo ignoró y siguió adelante. "Según la leyenda, la parte del hombre lobo de la maldición; está sellada con la piedra lunar". le dió a Jeremy el pergamino que decía la maldición, y Elizabeth se acercó a él mirando por encima del hombro para ver los dibujos.   
"¿Qué quieres decir con sellado?" Jeremy presionó.   
"Es una cosa de brujas". Respondió Damon. "Lo que sea que selle la maldición es generalmente la clave para anular la maldición."   
Alaric miró a Damon. "Tal vez Mason Lockwood cree que puede usar la piedra lunar para romper la maldición."   
"Si empezamos a creer en una leyenda sobrenatural de un libro de imágenes, somos idiotas". Damon hizo una pausa y miró a Jeremy. "¿Quién tiene la piedra ahora?"   
"Tyler".  
"¿Tu la puedes conseguir?" Damon empujó.   
"Si." dijo Jeremy seguramente.   
Damon sonrió. "¿Ves? Ahora tu vida tiene un propósito ... Vamos".   
________________________   
Despues que Carol Lockwood invitara a Elizabeth a entrar en la casa. Ella dejo a Damon y Elena discutiendo en la entrada mientras miraba a su alrededor.   
Stefan por su parte caminaba hacia el pasillo, cuando vió a Elizabeth que caminaba en su dirección, antes de toparse con Mason Lockwood.   
"Disculpame". Mason la sostuvo de los brazos.   
"All Right." murmuró ella soltandose de él antes de alejarse. Elizabeth se detuvo en medio de la sala quedandose confusa. Stefan corrió hacia ella con preocupación "¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Qué viste?"   
"  
Stefan frunció el ceño con confusión. "¿Viste a Elena?"   
"Él la estaba besando". Elizabeth murmuró con incredulidad.   
"No, Elizabeth, Elena no podría besar ..." Stefan se interrumpió cuando se dió cuenta, que no podía ser Elena. "No viste a Elena, viste a Katherine".   
Mason estaba trabajando con Katherine, eso no era una gran sorpresa.   
__________________________   
Más tarde despues que Stefan le dijera a Damon, este encontró a Elizabeth llevandola lejos de la fiesta manteniendo un firme control sobre su brazo.   
"Suéltame." Elizabeth le ordenó quitando su mano de su brazo con fuerza cuando llegaron a una zona tranquila de la propiedad Lockwood. "¿Que es lo que quieres?"   
"A favor."   
"Como si eso fuera a suceder". dijo Elizabeth rodando los ojos con molestia.   
"Eres tan predecible". Damon se quejó.   
En ese momento Stefan se acercó a ellos. "Se como te sientes al tener que usar magia, pero como eres la que ha relacionado a Mason con Katherine, finalmente tenemos una oportunidad de tomar ventaja con los dos, así que solo escúchalo."   
Elizabeth solo asintió. "Estoy escuchando". dijo obstinadamente.   
Stefan sacó su teléfono que sonaba. "Es necesario que le explique a Elena lo que pasa". dijo antes de mirar a Damon. "¿Puedes jugar bien, por favor?"   
Damon sonrió maliciosamente cuando Stefan se alejó hablando con Elena en el teléfono. "   
"¿Que? Las visiones no funcionan así. No se puede preguntar que ver." Elizabeth dijo cruzando los brazos.   
"Que inconveniente". gruñó Damon. "Y que hay de esa cosa de brujas que Bonnie hace conmigo. Ya sabes, el truco divertido donde mi cerebro arde en llamas."   
"Hablas de un aneurisma". Elizabeth dijo entendiendo.   
"¿Que es eso?" preguntó Damon.   
"Eso hace que tus vasos sanguíneos estallen, pero como sanas muy rápido se puede hacer una y otra vez." Elizabeth explicó cruzando los brazos.   
"¿Es solo para vampiros?" preguntó Damon.   
"Funcionaria en cualquiera con una habilidad sobrenatural para sanar". Elizabeth respondió sin dudar.   
"Muy bien." Damon sonrió grandemente.   
"  
"Mason Lockwood es un hombre lobo y Katherine es mala. Ellos son los chicos malos." Damon le explicado como si fuera una tonta. "Katherine ha amenazado a Caroline con lastimar a Matt. Déjame ponerlo de otra manera. Son una amenaza para Elena. Así que, aparta tus rencores y ayúdanos."   
"Sí, quería decirlo como una pregunta con un 'por favor' en el extremo". dijo Stefan acercandose a ellos. Damon simplemente sonrió.   
Elizabeth los miró a ambos con molestia antes de aceptar. "Esta bien, pero solo por esta vez".   
________________________   
Después de que Damon le explicara el plan a Stefan ya Elizabeth, todos se escondieron, excepto Elizabeth que estaba esperando con impaciencia a que apareciera Mason.  
Ella miró a lo lejos a Mason por fin asi que inició el estupido plan de Damon. Fingió luchar elevando una gran mesa pesada de una camioneta fuera de los Lockwood. Por el rabillo del ojo vió como Mason corrió hacia ella. "Oye, dejame ayudarte."   
"Gracias". Elizabeth le sonrió dejando que el tomara el peso de la mesa. "Aunque sabes que puedo con ella".   
"Lo se, pero debes fingir ser mas humana". Mason dijo con picardia. "No querras que sepan que eres vampiro".   
"No, no creo querer eso". Elizabeth fingió una sonrisa mirando al suelo, antes de levantar la mirada dandole un aneurisma a Mason que se derrumbó en el dolor.   
Enseguida Damon apareció golpeando a Mason dejandolo inconsciente.   
"¿Vienes?" Damon le preguntó.   
Elizabeth miró a su alrededor asegurandose que nadie se habia dado cuenta antes de entrar en el asiento de pasajero.   
Damon condujo el coche lejos de los Lockwood hacia la casa de huéspedes. Cuando llegaron Damon se levantó a Mason. "Trae su bolsa".   
Elizabeth agarró la bolsa llevandola como Damon abrió el camino a la casa de huéspedes.   
Entraron en la sala de estar y Damon colocó enseguida a Mason en una silla, que estaba por encima de una manta. "Agarra esa esquina". murmuró hacia Elizabeth.   
Ella tiró de la esquina de la manta extendiendola por debajo de la silla. "¿Por qué estamos haciendo esto?"   
"No quiero manchar la alfombra". Damon respondió seriamente.   
Elizabeth rió. Ganandose una mirada de Damon. "Sabía que ibas a decir algo así."   
"Estas juzgandome nuevo". Damon afirmó.   
"Como mar". Elizabeth dijo cruzando los brazos. "No tenemos mucho tiempo".   
Damon abrió la bolsa de Mason y sacó un montón de cadenas. "Woah. Parece que este tipo es utilizado para ser atado". Él tiró de las cadenas envolviendola alrededor del cuerpo de Mason, asegurandolo a la silla.   
Elizabeth miró a Mason, acercandose a el tomó su cabeza en sus manos cerrando los ojos.   
"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Damon preguntó frunciendo el ceño.   
"Estás buscando una piedra lunar. Estoy tratando de ayudarte a encontrarla." Elizabeth dijo sin abrir los ojos.  
"Oh, bueno, sí. Averigua si se lo dio a Katherine, y averigua dónde está. Y lo que van a hacer con él una vez que la consiguen." Damon le dijo a medida que siguió atando a Mason.   
Elizabeth rodo los ojos. "¿Algo más?"   
Damon la miró por encima del hombro con una sonrisa. "Tu y yo, bourbon y en mi cama". Se rió cuando Elizabeth abrió los ojos con sorpresa. "Es broma."   
"Callate y dejame concentrarme". Elizabeth dijo cerrando los ojos de nuevo. Fue dificil, despues de no hacer magia durante tanto tiempo. Hasta que al fin pudo ver algo. "En algún lugar pequeño y oscuro. Hay agua."   
"¿Como una alcantarilla?" preguntó Damon.   
"No, ¿como un pozo? Eso no puede ser cierto ... Sí, es un pozo." Confirmó Elizabeth.   
"¿Por qué sería en un pozo?" preguntó Damon como Elizabeth quitó sus manos.   
"Te lo dije. Sólo veo lo que recibo". dijo Elizabeth. "Ademas he estado fuera de practica durante muchos siglos." de repente, Mason agarró sus muñecas haciendola gritar, como Damon al mismo tiempo tiró de las manos de Mason fuera de ella. "Muy bien ... Eso es todo lo que tengo." dijo empezando a caminar fuera de la sala.   
"¡Oye!" Damon la llamó, cuando ella se volteó asintió. "Gracias".   
Elizabeth asintió levemente antes de salir dejando lejos del juego de tortura de Damon con Mason.   
___________________________   
Caroline cerró la puerta del sótano antes de caminar por el pasillo para entrar a la sala. "Elizabeth".  
"Carolino." Elizabeth saludó volteandose. ¿Como esta tu mamá? "   
" Bien, Damon dice que en poco no habra verbena en su cuerpo y podremos hacer que olvidar todo. "Caroline dijo encogiendose de hombros.   
" Que bueno. "Elizabeth sonrió.   
" ¿Encontraron la piedra lunar? "Caroline preguntó.   
" No. Solo ayude a Damon a traer a Mason Lockwood aquí. "Elizabeth explicó ganandose una mirada extrañada de Caroline." Lo hice por Stefan. De todas formas al parecer la piedra esta en un pozo cercano a la mansion Lockwood. Creo que ahí podría Mason esconder la piedra lunar. "   
" En ese pozo jugabamos Bonnie, Elena y yo. "Caroline dijo antes de sacar su telefono mandandole un mensaje a Bonnie." Debo irme.  
Elizabeth dudo un poco pero al final asintio. "Vamos".   
____________________________   
"¿Que esta pasando?" Elena le preguntó a Stefan, después de seguirlo.   
"No deberías estar aquí". Stefan le dijo.   
"Lo sé, pero lo estoy. ¿Qué está pasando?"   
"Elizabeth cree que la piedra lunar está aquí abajo". Stefan gruñó rompiendo el candado antes de mirar al pozo y subír al borde.   
Elena le entregó una linterna. "Oye. Ten cuidado."   
"Solo estaré allí por un minuto".   
Stefan saltó al pozo. Pero algo estaba mal. Jadeó y gimió dentro del pozo. "¡Elena! ¡Elena!"   
"¿Stefan? Stefan, ¿qué está pasando?"   
"Verbena."  
"¡Stefan!" Elena gritó cuando Elizabeth y Caroline aparecieron al aldo de ella. Elena se quedó sin aliento cuando Elizabeth miró hacia el pozo.   
"¿Que esta pasando?" Preguntó Elizabeth, mirando a Stefan en el fondo.   
"El pozo ..." se atragantó Elena. "Está lleno de verbena. Tenemos que sacarlo de allí". Ella se movió hacia la cadena, pero no pudo levantarla. "¡Ahora!"   
Caroline empujó a Elena a un lado ligeramente y agarró la cadena. Elizabeth ayudó mientras lo ensartaba para que pudieran derribar a Elena, ya que era la única que podía bajar.   
"Te tenemos". le prometió Caroline a Elena. Elena asintió.   
"¿Que esta pasando?" Bonnie dijo cuando apareció junto a Elena. Bonnie miró a Caroline. "Recibí tu mensaje".   
"Si, ayudala ahora". Caroline ordenó.   
Bonnie tomó la mano de Elena y Elena comenzó lentamente a meterse en el agujero.   
"¿Estás lista?" preguntó Elizabeth.   
"Si." dijo Elena. Caroline y Elizabeth comenzaron a bajarla al pozo. Accidentalmente, la cadena se deslizó, y Elena se quedó sin aliento.   
"¡Lo siento!" Caroline se disculpó, porque fue sobre todo culpa suya.   
"Está bien. Sigue. Vamos". ordenó Elena. Ambas la bajaron hasta que golpeó el fondo.   
"¿Elena?" preguntó Caroline. "¿Qué está pasando ahí abajo?"  
"¡Levántalo!" Elena ordenó. Caroline y Elizabeth tiraron de la cadena hasta que Stefan finalmente apareció, cubierto de su propia sangre. Elizabeth le entregó la cadena a Caroline y agarró a Stefan, quien anteriormente estaba en los brazos de Bonnie. Ella lo sacó del borde y lo dejó en el suelo del bosque por el momento.   
"¿Elena?" Preguntó Caroline, hablándole desde lo alto. "Estamos listas para ti". Elizabeth se acercó y ayudó a Caroline con la cadena.   
"¡Prisa!" Caroline le dijo a Elena.   
"¡Espera! ¡Creo que lo encontré!" Elena gritó. Pero de repente, oyeron gritos.   
"¡Elena!" Bonnie y Caroline gritaron al mismo tiempo. Pero en unos segundos, Elena volvió a hablar. "¡Lo tengo! Vamos. ¡Subanme!"  
Elizabeth y Caroline tiraron rápidamente de la cadena y Elena salió enseguida. Ella vaciló por un momento antes de que Elena viera a Stefan en el suelo.   
"Oh, Dios." jadeó ella. "Stefan. Stefan." Pero él no estaba respondiendo. Elena se quedó sin aliento y vio una roca, así que la agarró y le hizo un corte rápido en la mano. Caroline se dio la vuelta, por supuesto. Elizabeth increíble cómo Elena le daba su sangre a Stefan, y sus ojos se abrieron. "Tengo la piedra, Stefan. Stefan, va a estar bien. Va a estar bien."   
Stefan miró a Elizabeth, que estaba a su lado. Él suspiró. "Gracias". le dijo a ella. Elizabeth asintió.   
"Volvamos a la pensión". sugirió Elizabeth. "Debes limpiarte".   
Stefan asintió y Elizabeth se inclinó para pasarle el brazo por encima del hombro. Elena se levantó con ellos, y Stefan gimió.   
"Gracias Elizabeth". le dijo Elena.   
Elizabeth asintió. "De nada ... Ahora vamos".   
__________________________   
Damon gruñó mientras envolvía la última pieza de lona alrededor del cadáver de Mason. Stefan entró, sosteniendo la piedra lunar. "¿Todo esto por eso?" Damon bromeó.   
"Si." Stefan estuvo de acuerdo. Arrojó a Damon la piedra lunar que termino guardando en el bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones.   
"Veo que ha ejercido tu moderación habitual". dijo Stefan con sarcasmo.   
"Había que hacerlo". admitió Damon. Gruñó y se agachó para agarrar el teléfono, la billetera y las llaves de Mason. Seleccionó un número de los contactos de Mason y comenzó a escribir un mensaje falso.   
"Carol. Gran oportunidad en Florida. Me iré por un largo tiempo. Enviaré mis cosas una vez que me estabilicé. Mucho amor, Mason." Al presionar un botón, Damon envió el mensaje. Stefan suspiró. "Vamos a deshacernos del cuerpo".   
"Ooh. El último número marcado." Damon miró a su hermanito. "Me pregunto quién podría posiblemente ser".   
"No lo hagas." dijo Elizabeth, entrando en la habitación. Damon la miró y se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando en serio. "No la provoques, Damon. Ella sabrá que algo está pasando".   
"Ella tiene razón.  
Pero si había algo en lo que Damon era mejor, era desobedecer a las personas. Presionó el botón de llamada contra las otras personas en los deseos de la habitación y el teléfono comenzó a marcar. Elizabeth sacudió la cabeza y se dio cuenta de que el resultado de este juego no sería bueno.   
_"Mason, deberías haber estado aquí hace una hora"._  
 _"Juguete chico equivocado". bromeó Damon, empujando a Stefan lejos de él, que estaba tratando de sacar a Damon del teléfono. Katherine se tensó en el otro extremo._  
 _"Damon. Por una vez, me has sorprendido. ¿Asumo que Mason está contigo?"_  
 _"Está justo a mi lado". asintió Damon. "Aunque su corazón está al otro lado de la habitación"._  
 _Hubo un silencio en la línea. "No deberías haberlo hecho"._  
 _Damon suspiró y se sentó. "He tenido un día muy ocupado hoy. Maté a un hombre lobo. Encontré la piedra lunar. Oye, ¿sabías que escondió la piedra lunar en el fondo de un pozo lleno de verbenas?" Damon le preguntó burlonamente. "Supongo que no confiaba mucho en ti. Aunque te amaba. Pobre hombre. Oye, ¿dónde estás? Porque puedo traerlo. Últimos adiós y todo eso."_  
 _Katherine rió rígidamente por teléfono. "No tienes idea de lo que acabas de hacer"._  
 _Pero Damon continuó como si nada estaba mal. "Oh, ¿puse un vuelco en tu plan maestro? Lo siento mucho." dijo sin disculparse. Stefan negó con la cabeza._  
 _"¿Honestamente crees que no tengo un Plan B? Y si eso falla, un Plan C, luego un Plan D y ... sabes cómo funciona el alfabeto, ¿no es así?" Damon estaba en silencio._ _"Envía mi amor a Stefan."_ Con eso dicho, Katherine colgó el teléfono.


	6. "Mascarada".

**Capítulo 7: "Mascarada."**

"Toma." Damon le ofreció un poco de sangre a Caroline que sin pensarlo la tomó.   
"Todavía estoy temblando." dijo ella antes de beber.  
Escuchó pasos en la escalera y segundos después Stefan entró a la sala seguido de Elizabeth.  
"¿Que sucedió?" preguntó Stefan.  
Caroline terminó de beber la sangre antes de dejar el vaso sobre la mesa frente a ella. "Vi a Katherine hoy."   
"¿Donde?" Elizabeth preguntó seriamente.   
"En el Grill." Caroline contestó rápidamente. "Solo fui para poder ver si Matt estaba bien. No lo estaba acosando ni nada. Solo quería saber que estaba bien, después de lo que paso con Jenna me preocupaba que Katherine cumpliera sus amenazas de lastimarlo."  
"Ahórrate todo el drama y ve al punto." pidió Damon.  
"Queria que les diera un mensaje."  
"¿Cual era el mensaje?" preguntó Stefan.  
"Quiere la piedra lunar y si no se la dan va a matar a cada persona del pueblo sin dejar a nadie vivo." Caroline repitió lo que Katherine le habia dicho. "Y la quiere hoy, en el baile de máscaras."  
"Ella quiere hacerlo en público." Elizabeth susurró. "Que mataran a Mason le bajo la guardia."  
"Cree que va a perder. Lo que le hizo a Jenna fue desesperado. Se le acaban los planes." dijo Damon.  
"No podemos subestimarla. Tenemos que ser mas listos que ella." dijo Stefan.  
"¿No podemos simplemente darle la piedra lunar para que se vaya?" les pidió Caroline.   
"No." gruñó Damon. "Katherine no es estupida, ella sabe que la tengo y usare eso a mi favor para matarla."  
"Tu no la vas a matar." dijo Stefan.   
"No me vengas con valores morales." le pide Damon.   
"No la vas a matar." protestó Stefan.  
"¿Enserio? ¿Y por que?" Damon preguntó con ironia.  
"Por que yo la matare."  
Damon asintió con la cabeza en señal de aprobación y Stefan miró a su hermano con aprecio.  
_______________________  
Más tarde Alaric estaba haciendo una demostración sobre cómo matar a un vampiro con uno de sus complicados mecanismos de estaca de madera. Cuando Damon lo miró con una mirada extraña, se encogió de hombros. "Bueno, querías que te mostrara cómo matar a un vampiro, así que-"  
"Eso es útil." Elizabeth intervino, ganandose una mirada extraña de Stefan y Damon. Y una sonrisa de Alaric.   
Más tarde, todos corrían por la casa, tratando de obtener todo lo que necesitaban para ver sus planes más tarde en la noche.  
"¿Estás seguro de que no me quieren allí esta noche?" preguntó Alaric mientras terminaban sus preparativos.  
"No." dijo Stefan. "Necesito que te quedes con Elena... No quiero que ella sepa sobre esto."   
"Está bien. Bueno, me aseguraré de que no deje mi vista." le aseguró Alaric.   
Stefan asintió y miró a su alrededor. "Está bien. Si alguien quiere retirarse, lo entenderé." sus ojos recorrieron la habitación.  
"Sí." asintió Damon. "Pies fríos, habla ahora. No quiero que esto salga mal porque alguien se acobarda." hizo una pausa y miró a la rubia en la habitación. "¿Caroline?"  
"No lo haré." le aseguró Caroline. "Mira, ella me mató. Justo es justo. Mientras no haya hombres lobo corriendo."  
"Oh, me hice cargo de Mason." dijo Damon con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.  
"Y mientras Tyler no mate a nadie, no se volverá." agregó Jeremy. Stefan asintió a Jeremy y Damon volvió la cabeza para mirar a Elizabeth, que estaba de pie en la parte de atrás.  
"¿Sabes por que no puedes ir verdad?" bromeó.  
Ella lo miró molesta. "Sí, lo se... No necesitas terminar de tratarme como una estúpida que no sabe captar ideas." con eso se alejó de los demás hacia las escaleras, molesta de que la trataran como una niña.  
Después que se fuera Stefan se volvió para mirar a Bonnie, que era la única tarjeta dudosa en la habitación. "Bonnie, ¿estás con nosotros?"  
Bonnie se quedó en silencio por un momento extra antes de que ella asintiera. "Pero nadie saldra lastimado."  
"Excepto Katherine." corrigió Damon. "Esta noche, Katherine recibirá una estaca en su corazón."  
______________________  
Como siempre Elizabeth desobedeció, y ahora caminaba hacia la mansion Lockwoods en un vestido que le habia prestado Caroline. Enseguida se puso una mascara ocultando su identidad.   
Dentro Damon y Stefan miraban alrededor por alguna señal de Katherine.  
"¿La ves?" Damon preguntó mientras bailaba al lado de Stefan.  
"No." le dijo Stefan. "¿Estás seguro de que puedes hacer esto?"   
Damon se burló. "¿Con quién estás hablando?"   
"Bueno, tuve la oportunidad de matarla y vacilé." comentó Stefan.  
"Bueno, esa es la bifurcación en el camino entre tú y yo, mi amigo." bromeó Damon. "No dudo."  
Stefan siguió adelante. "Quiero decir, pasaste ciento cuarenta y cinco años amándola. Podría pasar."   
"No dudaré." repitió Damon, lanzándole una sonrisa a Stefan. Su hermano asintió.  
"Está bien." estuvo de acuerdo Stefan. Damon miró a su alrededor hasta que se encontró a una chica que reconoció muy bien, aun si cubría su cara con una mascara.   
"Disculpa, hermano." dijo Damon mientras cepillaba detrás de su hermano y caminaba hacia Elizabeth, quien miraba a su alrededor. Pero cuando lo vio, se detuvo en seco. "¿Que haces aquí?" preguntó molesto. "Crei que habiamos quedado que te quedarias fuera de esto."  
"Como dije, no recibo ordenes, Damon." Elizabeth se encogió de hombros. "Es uno de mis defectos." se volteó para alejarse pero Damon con su velocidad, le impidió ir a cualquier parte y le tendió la mano.   
Sus ojos vagaron hacia la pista de baile al lado de ellos. "Baila conmigo." sugirió él.  
"¿Que?..." Elizabeth preguntó insegura.  
"Ya que estas aquí, baila conmigo." Damon se rió ligeramente de su propia broma. "Sólo un baile."  
Elizabeth miró tanto a Damon y a la pista de baile. Habia pasado tanto tiempo desde que habia estado en una, y con la misma persona frente a ella, que se sintió tentada. "Solo una pieza." aceptó diciendo las mismas palabras de tiempo atrás.   
Damon la condujo a la pista de baile, la atrajo hacia él y comenzó a moverlos de un lado a otro. Elizabeth volvió la cabeza y trató de mantener tanto espacio como fue posible entre ellos.  
"Oh, mira." dijo ella suavemente. "Son Katherine y Stefan bailando." volvió la cabeza para mirar a Damon. "Lo siento, seguro querias bailar con ella... Aunque sea estar cerca de una doppelganger."  
Damon frunció el ceño. "Sí, bueno, Elena está con mi hermano." se quedó en silencio por un momento. "Él llegó a ella primero."  
"¿Esto es todo un juego para ti?" Elizabeth lo incitó. "¿Al ver quién puede obtener el Doppelgänger primero? Stefan tiene a Katherine primero, Stefan tiene a Elena primero... Y te enoja que no fueras tu."   
"Damon." Bonnie interrumpió el baile impidiendo la discusión de la pareja. "La habitación está lista." susurró ella, con voz muy baja.   
Damon asintió. "Estaré allí."   
Bonnie miró a Elizabeth y ella asintió lentamente. Bonnie se dió la vuelta y se alejó, Jeremy detrás de ella.  
"Bien..." ella se alejó. "Ve a cumplir con tu parte." sin esperar respuesta se dió la vuelta buscando a la persona por la que habia venido. Salió dirigiendose hacia el jardín trasero. Buscó entre la multitud de gente enmascarada, tratando de encontrar a Lucy, pero no la vió. Se mantuvo mirando de lejos a todo el mundo. Entonces la vió cerca de una mesa llena de diferentes tipos de queso y panes. "Hola, ¿eres Lucy?"  
"Si ¿y tu eres?" la mujer frunció el ceño.  
"Soy Elizabeth." dijo restandole importancia. "No me conoces, pero tengo que decirte algo... Hay otra bruja, una Bennett."  
"Eso cambia las cosas." Lucy puso el trozo de queso en una servilleta.  
"Están planeando algo, y tenemos que ayudarlos." Elizabeth siguió.  
La bruja estudió a la chica antes de decir: "¿Por qué? ¿Qué hay en él para ti?"  
"Amenazó a las personas que quiero, Lucy." dijo Elizabeth fríamente. "Ademas no es de mi agrado."  
"Entonces te ayudaré." Lucy prometió.  
______________________  
"Puse el cuerpo en el maletero por ahora." le dijo Stefan a Damon, refiriéndose al cuerpo muerto con el que Katherine lo dejó.   
Damon levantó las manos. "La dejaremos cuando volvamos." Stefan dejó escapar un suspiro de aire frustrado. "Esto es exactamente lo que no quería, Damon."   
"Stefan." argumentó Damon. "Es un daño colateral."  
"Claro." Stefan estuvo de acuerdo. "Es por eso que necesitamos cancelarlo."  
"¿Qué?" preguntó Damon, sorprendido. "¿Quién está dudando ahora? Oye. No me hagas esto." se acercó a Stefan, que había estado caminando enojado. "Esta mujer arruinó nuestras vidas. Ella nos destruyó. Esta noche termina." Pero sintió que Stefan vacilaba. Damon agarró los hombros de su hermano. "Podemos hacerlo juntos. Recibí tu espalda. ¿Todo bien?"   
"Está bien." estuvo de acuerdo Stefan. Damon le asintió. Ahora todo se trataba de la espera.  
Finalmente, escucharon a Caroline llevar a Katherine al umbral de su habitación.  
"¿Donde esta ella?" preguntó Katherine, mirando alrededor de la habitación. Los sollozos falsos de Caroline se convirtieron en una risita. Katherine se dio la vuelta.  
"Lo hice." dijo Caroline con una amplia sonrisa. "Realmente no pensé que yo sería capaz de engañarte, pero lo hice." Su voz era triunfante. Katherine usó su velocidad para intentar atacar a Caroline, pero la puerta sobre el umbral la derribó.  
"¿Que...?" Katherine se quedó sin aliento. Caroline sonrió y puso sus manos en sus caderas. Poco a poco, el doppelgänger comenzó a darse cuenta. Ella respiró y exhaló una palabra. "¿Stefan?"  
"Hola, Katherine." dijo Stefan cuando Katherine se dio la vuelta para mirarlo.  
"Adiós, Katherine." Caroline bromeó con una sonrisa y una ola.  
Stefan levantó una estaca de madera y Katherine se acercó a él. "Realmente no crees que puedas matarme con eso, ¿verdad?"  
"No." Stefan sacudió la cabeza hacia Damon en la esquina trasera. "Pero él puede."  
Sin dudar, Damon disparó la estaca de madera hacia Katherine y ella emitió un sonido ahogado. La sangre se acumulaba alrededor de la herida, pero se curaría.  
Finalmente, Stefan tuvo a Katherine en sus brazos encima de ella, sosteniéndola. Damon sostuvo la estaca de madera firmemente en su mano y la tiró hacia arriba para sujetarla para el golpe al corazón de Katherine.  
"¡Detente!" Caroline y Jeremy gritaron cuando llegaron al umbral.   
"Todo lo que le estás haciendo le está haciendo daño a Elena." les informó Jeremy.  
Katherine se impuso y se levantó del agarre de Stefan. "¿Crees que ustedes dos son los únicos con una bruja de su lado?" ella presiono "Mal. Y algo me dice que mi bruja es mejor que tu bruja." ella agarró la estaca de madera de la mano de Damon y se alejó.   
"Vamos. Debemos asegurarnos que Elena esté bien." le dijo Caroline a Jeremy.   
"Asegurémonos de que la pobre Elena está bien." Katherine dijo bruscamente cuando Caroline y Jeremy se fueron. "Bueno, solo un poco más de presión, y..." inclinó la estaca de madera en su mano y comenzó a dibujar una línea rota. Stefan golpeó la estaca de madera de la mano de Katherine.  
Katherine solo se agachó y agarró la estaca de madera. "Esto realmente va a doler." le dijo y colocó la estaca de madera junto a su estómago.  
"¡Espera!" Stefan y Damon exigieron al mismo tiempo. Katherine evitó que la estaca de madera entrara en ella.  
Katherine sonrió. "Está bien." ella estuvo de acuerdo y se sentó, cruzando las piernas. "Entonces, ¿qué hay de esa piedra lunar?"  
Pero Stefan y Damon no respondieron. Damon se quedó en el umbral, tratando de salir, pero no estaba funcionando.  
"Los tres juntos, como en los viejos tiempos." recordó Katherine. "El hermano que me amó demasiado. Y al que no me amó lo suficiente."  
"Y la zorra malvada vampiro que solo se amaba a sí misma." Damon completó.   
Katherine suspiró. "¿Qué te pasó, Damon? Solías ser tan dulce y educado."  
Damon se volvió hacia ella. "Oh, ese Damon murió hace mucho tiempo."  
"Bien." respondió Katherine. "Era un aburrido."  
"Oh, ¿por qué no se detienen los dos?" Stefan suspiró. Katherine miró a Stefan y se dio cuenta de que tenía razón, así que siguió adelante.  
"¿Dónde está la piedra lunar?" ella le preguntó.  
"¿Qué quieres con eso?" Stefan respondió.   
"¿A Elena le gusta que los dos la adoren?" Katherine propuso. Damon se rió entre dientes y Stefan miró a Damon.  
"Eso fue realmente... desesperado, Katherine." le dijo. "¿No crees que podríamos ver a través de ti?"  
Ella abrió la boca. "Entonces, ¿no te molesta que Damon esté enamorado de tu novia?" Katherine le preguntó con una mirada seria en su rostro.   
"Oh, basta." Stefan intervino.  
"¿O que?" Preguntó Katherine, moviendo su cabeza para mirar a Stefan. "¿Me vas a lastimar?" se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia él. "Vamos, Stefan. Todo lo que siento, lo siente Elena. Así que adelante." desafió. Pero entonces se quedó sin aliento y se volvió hacia Damon. "O mejor aún, bésame, Damon. Ella también sentirá eso."   
Damon le lanzó una sonrisa y Stefan siguió adelante. "Sabes, todo este asunto de Mason me tiene un poco confundido. ¿Por qué un hombre lobo? La piedra lunar puede romper una maldición que puede ayudarlos a destruir a todos los vampiros, ¿qué hay para ti?"  
Katherine abrió la boca para hablar, pero Damon lo hizo por ella. "Lo siento por tu mascota lobo. Probablemente debería haberlo mantenido atado."  
Katherine se dio la vuelta bruscamente. "Tendré que recordar eso para la próxima vez. Él no es el único lobo en la ciudad." "Maldita sea." dijo Damon un poco más tarde. "¿Dónde está esa bruja?"  
"Podríamos jugar charadas." ofreció Katherine.  
Stefan ignoró la sugerencia. "Regateaste la piedra lunar." Damon se dio la vuelta. "¿Qué estás murmurando por allí?"   
Stefan también lo ignoró. "Cuando llegaste a un acuerdo con George Lockwood para ayudarte a fingir tu muerte, me dijiste que le diste a George algo que él necesitaba. Era la piedra lunar, ¿no?"  
Katherine se giró para enfrentar a Stefan, deteniendo su incesante paso. "Bien por ti, Stefan. Dos más dos. Y hubiera funcionado, excepto que la gente descubrió que no estaba en la tumba." se dio la vuelta para enfrentar a Damon esa vez. "Gracias a ti, por cierto." Damon inclinó su vaso hacia ella y ella continuó. "¿He mencionado cuán inconveniente ha sido tu obsesión conmigo?"   
"Mm." él estuvo de acuerdo. "Tú y yo, cariño."  
Stefan habló esta vez, interrumpiendo el pequeño enfrentamiento de Katherine y Damon. "¿Pero por qué tú...? ¿Por qué lo necesitas de vuelta?"   
Katherine evitó su pregunta. "Te amo en un traje. Muy elegante."  
"¿Qué estabas haciendo con eso en primer lugar?" él interrogó  
"Estás perdiendo el aliento, Stefan." le advirtió Damon.  
"A menos que no fuera tuyo para empezar." continuó Stefan, ignorando a Damon. Katherine lo miró y supo que lo había descubierto. "En dieciocho sesenta y cuatro, fingiste tu muerte. ¿De quién estabas huyendo, Katherine?"   
Pero Katherine lo ignoró de nuevo, evitando la pregunta. "En mil novecientos ochenta y siete, estabas en Chicago, en un concierto de todos los lugares con esa moza Lexi." Stefan no dijo nada. "Vamos, Stefan. No te veas tan sorprendido. Por supuesto que me registré contigo a lo largo de los años. Estabas parado en la primera fila, bailando toda la noche. Estabas viendo a Bon Jovi, y yo te estaba observandote." Damon, en el fondo, se dio la vuelta, algo molesto por el hecho de que Katherine había visto a Stefan pero no a él. Ella realmente no lo amaba.  
"¿De quién estabas huyendo?" Repitió Stefan suavemente.  
Pero, por supuesto, Katherine no respondió. "Te amo." y señaló su pecho. Después de un minuto, se dio la vuelta y miró a Damon. "Pero tú, casi te metes en el camino una vez. En California."   
"Necesito otro trago." dijo Damon y la rozó. Caminó hacia la parte de atrás y comenzó a llenar su taza con alcohol nuevamente mientras Katherine miraba por la ventana hacia la noche.  
"Voy a tener uno de esos." le dijo a Damon.  
Suspiró y se burló: "De inmediato, señorita Katherine."  
Vertió el alcohol en otro vaso cuando Katherine vino detrás de él y le entregó el vaso.  
"Gracias." dijo brevemente y bebió. Por un momento, las cosas estuvieron en silencio, pero luego Damon la inmovilizó contra la pared, con el brazo cortándole la circulación de la garganta. El vaso cayó al suelo. Damon aflojó su agarre para que no tuviera demasiada presión sobre ella.  
"No. No. No. Damon, no." le ordenó Stefan, sosteniendo la mano en la que Damon sostenía una estaca de madera.  
"Sí, Damon, por favor." se burló Katherine. "Me encantaría ver tu cara cuando Elena muera."  
Damon hizo una pausa. "En cuanto se levante este hechizo, conduciré esta estaca a través de tu corazón."   
Katherine se limitó a sonreír. "Dios, eres sexy. ¿Cuándo te pusiste tan caliente?" Ella extendió la mano y agarró su corbata. Pero cuando él la dejó ir, ella lo rozó y se acercó a Stefan. Justo cuando estaba a punto de decir algo, Lucy y Elizabeth, entraron en la habitación.  
"¿Elizabeth?" Damon frunció el ceño.   
Elizabeth entró en la habitación hablando, en su acento británico formal. "Katerina Petrova, por fin nos vemos de nuevo cara a cara... Ha pasado un tiempo."   
Katherine abrió la boca asombrada de ver a la chica, que habia creido muerta. "Elizabeth... Por fin me encontraste."   
Elizabeth sonrió antes de voltear mirando a Lucy. La bruja levantó la mano mostrandole la piedra de luna. Ella se acercó a la puerta de nuevo tomando la piedra de luna en su mano.   
"Mi deuda se paga aquí." Lucy le dijo a Katherine.  
"Sí, gran manera de pagarla." Katherine respondió, molesta sin dejar de mirar a Elizabeth.  
Lucy miró a Elizabeth, ambas compartieron una larga mirada; La bruja entrecerró los ojos antes de irse sin mirar a nadie.  
Elizabeth sonrió antes de correr a velocidad parandose frente a Katherine, haciendola dar un paso atras. "Tranquila, estoy aquí para negociar."   
"No, no es cierto." Katherine dijo sacudiendo la cabeza.   
"Es cierto. El hechizo en esta sala se ha levantado, Elena esta bien, y te traje esto." Elizabeth mantuvo la piedra lunar hacia Katherine. "Sé lo mucho que la has querido." cuando la vampira no se movió intentó de nuevo. "Toma, vieja amiga."   
"Elizabeth, no lo hagas." advirtió Stefan.  
"No le daría eso a ella." Damon intervino también, pero Elizabeth los ignoró permitiendole a Katherine para que tomara la piedra lunar.   
Katherine sonrió al tomar la piedra lunar en su mano durante unos segundos antes de que el hechizo hiciera su efecto. Ella empezó a ahogarse, sintiendo como el aire no entraba en sus pulmones. Sus ojos se encontraron con Elizabeth maldiciendo en su interior. Katherine cayó de rodillas, antes de caer inconsciente en el suelo.  
"Debes saber mejor que meterse con las brujas Bennett, es mala idea, Katherine." dijo Elizabeth con rabia.  
"¡Espera, Elena!" Stefan dijo en voz alta, alarmado.  
"Elena está perfectamente bien, ya se esta curando." aseguró Elizabeth. "Ahora, si me disculpan, me voy." le dió a Katherine una última mirada antes de salir de la habitación.  
_____________________  
Katherine finalmente se despertó, que era lo que Damon había estado esperando. Podía escuchar sus jadeos nerviosos, y ella finalmente se abrió camino hacia la intemperie, justo donde Damon la deseaba. Ella no podía salir, por supuesto, y él no se atrevió a cruzar el umbral. Salió a campo abierto donde ella podía verlo.  
"Hola, Katherine." dijo con cuidado.  
"¿Dónde estoy?"  
"Donde deberías haber estado todo el tiempo." respondió Damon. Ella lo miró con dolor. "Pensé que habrías aprendido la lección, jugando con una bruja de Bennett."   
Katherine negó con la cabeza. "Deberías haberme matado."  
"La muerte hubiera sido demasiado amable." le espetó con una cara enojada. Caminó hacia la puerta de la tumba y Katherine comenzó a jadear fuertemente.  
"No." Katherine salió corriendo. "Damon, no... Me necesitas. Elena está en peligro."   
Damon se detuvo. "¿De quien?" él incitó Katherine se atragantó con su propio aliento y no dijo nada. "Estás mintiendo... Siempre estás mintiendo."  
Katherine respiraba pesadamente. "¿Por qué crees que no la he matado?" dijo desesperadamente. Damon la miró fijamente. "Porque ella es la única doppelgänger humana... Elena necesita ser protegida."   
"Entonces la protegeré." dijo Damon simplemente. "Mientras tú te pudriras en el infierno."  
"No... Damon, no lo hagas." suplicó ella. "Haré lo que sea. Por favor. Me necesitas. Damon. ¡Me necesitas! ¡Me necesitas!" gritó a través de la puerta de la tumba que Damon aseguró en su lugar. Podía oírla llorar a través de la puerta y suspiró. El lo hizo. En realidad lo hizo.  
Se alejó lentamente de la puerta de la tumba. Pensó que esto le daría más gratificación, pero en realidad no le estaba dando eso. Para ser honesto, su corazón se agitaba extrañamente en su interior.


	7. "Rose."

Capítulo 8: "Rose."

"Katherine esta en la tumba, confía en mí. Yo le cerre la puerta." Damon protestó al día siguiente cuando se dieron cuenta que Elena faltaba.  
"¿Estas seguro?" Stefan le preguntó.  
"¿Seguro de qué, Stefan?" Damon exigió.  
"Sé la bodega que Katherine tiene en ti." Stefan le dijo cruzandose de brazos.  
"Ella está en la tumba, Stefan, y punto." Damon dijo enojado. "Ella dijo algo, sin embargo. Sólo pensé que era una trampa."  
"¿Qué dijo?" Elizabeth intervino por primera vez.  
"Elena está en peligro." Damon vaciló un poco.  
"No, no, Damon... Sus palabras exactas." Elizabeth le exigió dando un paso cerca.   
Damon la miró por un momento antes de que sus ojos fueran a Stefan que también estába mirando con curiosidad a Elizabeth.  
"Ella es la doble, que necesita ser protegida." dijo frunciendo el ceño.  
Los ojos de Elizabeth se ensancharon antes de dar dos pasos hacia atrás. Eso era malo. Eso significaba que se habia corrido la voz de que Elena existia, eso significaba que alguien debia tener un precio en su cabeza. Eso significaba que Elijah ya debería estar en su camino. Ella empezó a sentir que no podía respirar. No había visto a Elijah en 392 años. Esperaba desesperadamente que Klaus no se enterara de Elena aún. Un Original ella podria manejarlo, pero dos al mismo tiempo, no, y siendo Klaus uno de ellos mucho menos. "Elijah." susurró lo suficientemente alto para que los Salvatores la escucharan.  
Ellos compartieron una mirada sin habla antes de mirar a Elizabeth de nuevo. Ella miró hacia arriba desde el suelo hacia ellos. "Tienen que encontrar a Bonnie, ahora." afirmó seriamente.  
"No, lo más probable es que sea un truco. Yo no estoy haciendo nada." Damon negó con la cabeza.  
"Lo haré." dijo Stefan. Él comenzó a alejarse, dejandolos detrás.  
"Si hablas con Katherine, Stefan, ella te mentira." Damon lo llamó.  
"Es Elena, Damon." Stefan subrayó antes de mirar a Elizabeth. "¿Vienes?"  
"No creo que deba." Elizabeth dijo negandose.  
"Por favor, tal vez Bonnie necesite ayuda." Stefan pidió. "Por favor Elizabeth."  
Elizabeth lo miró un rato largo indesisa, hasta que sacudió la cabeza con frustración. "Esta bien, pero lo hare solo si necesita ayuda verdaderamente."  
"Bien." Stefan afirmó rapidamente sonriendo cuando vió a Elizabeth poniendose su chaqueta.  
_______________________  
En la secundaria:  
"No, ella está allí." Bonnie señaló débilmente en un pequeño punto en el mapa.  
"No, Bonnie, necesitamos una ubicación más específica." Stefan dijo frustrado mientras miraba el mapa.   
"Eso es todo lo que puedo hacer." respondió Bonnie.  
"Pero yo puedo hacer más." Elizabeth dijo dando un paso cerca de Bonnie y el mapa. "Jeremy acercate, y dame la mano." bajo su mando Jeremy fue a darle la mano izquierda, pero ella levantó un dedo. "La otra."  
Jeremy le dió la mano con el corte y ella lo tomó en sus dos manos. Cerró los ojos y se centró duro. Fue entonces cuando lo vió: Una casa colonial muy abandonada, un lugar apartado en el interior del bosque. En la casa, dos vampiros viejos, mayores que Katherine, estában discutiendo sobre algo. En la otra habitación, Elena estaba tranquilamente en un sofá, sus signos vitales eran normales y ella no estába sangrando más. No había señales de Elijah, todavía.   
"Yo sé dónde está." Elizabeth dijo abriendo los ojos. "Esta en una casa colonial abandonada, un lugar apartado en el interior del bosque."   
"Está bien." Stefan tomó su mochila y empezó a moverse a través de la mesa pero se detuvo cuando sintió que Jeremy lo siguió. "No vendrás, es demasiado peligroso."   
"Necesitas ayuda." Jeremy respondió molesto.  
Justo cuando estában a punto de seguir discutiendo, la puerta se abrió y entró Damon Salvatore en toda su gloria. "No irá solo."   
"¿Qué pasó con 'Yo no estoy haciendo nada'?" Elizabeth no pudo evitar preguntarle.   
"Es Elena." Damon le lanzó las palabras de Stefan hacia ella antes de salir de nuevo.  
Elizabeth rodó los ojos con molestia antes de ver que Stefan le lanzó una mirada de disculpa antes de seguir a su hermano fuera.   
_______________________  
"Nos estamos acercando." informó Stefan a Damon. "Jeremy dijo que hay un camino de acceso justo después de la milla seis."  
Aún manteniendo una mano en el volante, Damon se acercó a él y agarró una bolsa de sangre. Con una mano, la abrió y puso el extremo abierto en su boca. Stefan solo lo miró fijamente.  
"Si quieres algo, solo pregunta." Damon se burló de él.  
"Quiero algo." dijo Stefan simplemente.  
"Oh, eso es tan dulce." bromeó Damon. "Quieres ser grande y fuerte y salvar a tu chica. Bueno, no te preocupes. Tengo tu espalda, estarás bien."  
"No estoy bromeando." le dijo Stefan a Damon en serio. "He estado bebiendo un poco todos los días. He estado aumentando lentamente mi ingesta y aumentando mi fuerza." miró a Stefan con cuidado antes de entregarle la bolsa de sangre. Stefan lo aceptó con una sonrisa y comenzó a beber de la bolsa.  
"¿Elena sabe que estás bebiendo sangre?" Damon desafió.  
Stefan le devolvió la bolsa a su hermano. "He estado bebiendo de ella." dijo después de una pequeña pausa.   
La sonrisa de la cara de Damon cayó después de un minuto, pero él la cubrió desesperadamente. "Mm. Que romántico." Volvió a colocar la abertura en su boca y la chupó, llevando la deliciosa sangre a su boca. "Ya que estamos... nos unimos a los viajes por carretera, ¿recuerdas los días en que todo lo que viviste fue sangre? ¿Eras el tipo que destrozaría a alguien solo por el gusto de hacerlo?"  
Stefan asintió. "¿Quieres decir cuando yo era más como tú?"  
"¡Sí, Stefan, exactamente!" Damon exclamó. "Cuando me pusiste sangre para que pudiera ser un vampiro grande y malo. Me pregunto si Elena sería tan rápida en abrirle las venas a ese tipo." Cuando Stefan no dijo nada, continuó. "Por cierto, ¿qué le pasó a ese tipo? Fue un grito."  
Pero dos podían jugar en su juego, y su hermano había aprendido bien del maestro. "Supongo que encontró algo más para vivir." comentó Stefan.  
Damon le echó un vistazo y quedó impresionado.  
Finalmente, terminaron en la casa que estaban buscando. Se estacionaron un poco lejos, solo para no despertar sospechas.  
"La casa debería estar justo detrás de esos árboles." le dijo Damon a su hermano. Stefan asintió y comenzó a caminar en esa dirección. "Espera. Ahora, tengo un poco más de experiencia que tú con este tipo de cosas."  
Stefan se dio la vuelta. "Entonces, ¿cuál es tu punto?"   
"Lo que quiero decir es que quien tenga a Elena es probablemente quien estuvo detrás de Katherine en dieciocho sesenta y cuatro y antes de eso."  
"¿Y?" Stefan le preguntó.  
"Los pone a quinientos años y fuertes." le recordó Damon. "¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto?"  
"Sí, estoy seguro de que quiero hacerlo." dijo Stefan con otra mirada de incredulidad en su rostro.  
"Debido a que entramos en esa casa, es posible que no regresemos."  
"Está bien, entonces no saldré." estuvo de acuerdo Stefan.  
Damon hizo una mueca. "Tan noble, Stefan."  
Stefan se burló. "Yo... no puedo pensar en una mejor razón para morir." se encogió de hombros. "Si quieres quedarte aquí, lo entendería totalmente." Se giró para alejarse, Damon hizo una expresión de dolor antes de darse cuenta de que tenía que hacer lo correcto. Siguió a su hermano hasta su posible muerte.  
_________________________  
"No importa, de todos modos." Elijah se volvió hacia Elena. "Deberíamos irnos. Los dos tenemos un largo viaje por delante."  
"Por favor, no dejes que me lleve." le suplicó Elena a Rose.  
Elijah la ignoró, al igual que Rose. "Una última parte del negocio. Entonces hemos terminado." Miró a la doppelganger antes de darse la vuelta y caminar hacia Trevor.  
Trevor inhaló. "He esperado tanto este día, Elijah. Lo siento mucho."  
"Oh, no. Tu disculpa no es necesaria."  
"Sí." Trevor asintió. "Sí lo es. Me confiaste con Katerina y te fallé."  
Elijah suspiró. "Bueno, sí, tú eres el culpable. Y Rose te ayudó porque era leal a ti. Eso, ahora, lo honro." Se detuvo frente a Trevor. "¿Dónde estaba tu lealtad?"  
Trevor inhaló profundamente. "Te pido perdón." La desesperación por mantenerse con vida goteaba de él, empapándose cada minuto.  
"Así que concedido." dijo Elijah. Por un momento, todo estuvo en silencio, hasta que tomó su mano y la golpeó contra la cabeza de Trevor, y la cabeza del vampiro se separó de su cuerpo. Rose gritó desde el fondo de la habitación y Elena se tapó la boca con la mano, jadeando ligeramente.  
"Tú..."  
"No, Rose." advirtió Elijah, limpiándose las manos. "Ahora eres libre." luego miró a Elena. "Ven."   
"No, ¿qué pasa con la piedra lunar?" Elena se escapó.  
Elijah caminó hacia ella. "¿Qué sabes sobre la piedra lunar?"   
Elena tartamudeó. "Sé que lo necesitas y sé dónde está."   
"¿Sí?" Elijah la incitó.  
"Puedo ayudarte a conseguirlo." dijo Elena, con voz temblorosa.  
"Dime dónde está." exigió Elijah.  
"No funciona de esa manera." le dijo Elena.  
Elijah suspiró. "¿Estáa negociando conmigo?"   
Cuando no dijeron nada, miró a Rose, que todavía se estaba recuperando del cuerpo muerto de Trevor a la vista de ella.  
"Es la primera vez que lo oigo." Rose le dijo entre dientes.  
Elijah miró a Elena. Él intentó usar la compulsión, pero no funcionó en ella debido a su collar.   
"¿Qué está haciendo esta verbena alrededor de tu cuello?" Elijah murmuró y le arrancó el collar. Luego la agarró atrayendola hacia sí. "Dime dónde está la piedra lunar."  
"En la tumba debajo de las ruinas de la iglesia.", respondió Elena.   
"¿Qué está haciendo allí?" Pregunto Elijah.  
"Esta con Katherine."  
"Interesante." se quejó Elijah. Pero antes de que pudiera ir más lejos, hubo un estruendo en algún lugar de la casa. Soltó a Elena y ella suspiró para sí misma, sintiéndose como una idiota. "¿Que es eso?"  
"No lo sé." respondió Rose.  
"¿Quién más está en esta casa?" Elijah exigió de nuevo.  
"No lo sé." repitió Rose, porque no lo sabía.   
Elijah volvió a mirar a la doppelganger y agarró su brazo, arrastrándola con él. Llegó a la escalera y le gritó a Rose que se moviera. Rose siguió a Elijah y la doppelganger. Miró alrededor de la casa con la intención de encontrar quién estaba en la casa. Alguien azotó detrás de Elijah y Elena. Con un propósito, el original empujó a Elena detras de él.  
"¿Rose?" Elijah preguntó entre dientes.  
"No sé quién es." le espetó ella con sinceridad. Una vez más, alguien pasó a su lado.  
"Aquí arriba." le susurró alguien a Elijah. Elijah apareció en lo alto de la escalera.  
"Aquí abajo." alguien se burló de él.   
Elijah se volteó mirando a su alrededor. "¡Perdóname!" Gritó dentro de la casa. "A quien pueda interesar, estás cometiendo un grave error si crees que puedes vencerme. No puedes. Quiero a la humana. A la cuenta de tres. O las cabezas rodarán." Se detuvo y arrancó la parte superior del perchero, dejando la madera afilada.   
"Iré contigo." Elena apareció en lo alto de las escaleras, con los brazos cruzados. "Solo por favor. No lastimes a mis amigos. Sólo querían ayudarme."  
En un instante, Elijah apareció un par de pasos debajo de Elena. "¿Qué juego estás jugando conmigo?"  
Elena no dijo nada solo activó algo, que explotó en la cara de Elijah. Fue verbena. Él gritó con fuerza. Mientras tanto, Stefan siguió lanzando estacas de madera hacia el original, pero el vampiro no se ralentizó. Stefan luego decidió correr directamente hacia él, haciendo que el vampiro cayera por las escaleras. Pero Stefan estaba más herido que Elijah ante el gesto. Elijah se levantó con gracia y le lanzó una mirada amenazadora a Stefan antes de acercarse para terminarlo.  
En cambio, Damon consiguió la ventaja. Empujó el perchero que Elijah había preparado para él en el corazón del vampiro y los apoyó hasta que Damon empujó la madera contra la pared. Lentamente, la cara de Elijah se volvió un color gris y dejó caer la cabeza, muerto.  
Rose salió de la esquina, Damon hizo que se ocultara, y Damon la miró. Ella lo miró por un momento antes de parpadear, y Damon salió tras ella.  
"Solo déjala ir." ordenó Elena. Damon levantó la vista para ver a Elena en la parte superior de las escaleras, mirándolo fijamente. Él sonrió levemente y ella respiró hondo y comenzó a correr escaleras abajo. Pero él tuvo sus esperanzas de nada, porque ella corrió directamente hacia los brazos de Stefan.  
"Oye, ven aquí." dijo Stefan dulcemente. "¿Te duele? ¿Estás bien?" preguntó cuando Elena lo abrazó. Damon observó cómo Elena se acurrucaba junto a su hermano justo frente a él, y su corazón se desplomó cincuenta pies.  
Pero Elena pronto se dio cuenta de su existencia. "Gracias."   
"De nada." replicó él, dándole un pequeño guiño. Elena se relajó en el abrazo de Stefan.  
________________________  
Elena salió del baño en su habitación para meterse en la cama.   
"Linda pijama." Damon bromeó cuando la vió.   
Elena se detuvo al ver a Damon sentado frente a su ventana. Recordó la última vez que estuvo en su habitación. Nada sobre esa vez termino bien. "Estoy cansada, Damon."   
Damon se levanta y camina hacia ella. "Te traje esto." levantó su mano enseñandole el collar.   
"Lo daba por perdido." Elena dijo al verlo. "Gracias." trata de tomarlo, pero Damon lo aleja de ella. Lo miró confundida y el no apartó sus ojos de los suyos. Dió un paso mas hacia ella y se dió cuenta de sus intenciones. "Por favor, devuélvemelo."  
"Solo tengo que decir algo." Damon terminó con el espacio que los separaba.   
"¿Por qué no puedes decírmelo con mi collar puesto?" Elena preguntó nerviosa por lo que estába por venir.   
"Porque lo que estoy a punto de decir es... Probablamente lo más egoísta que he dicho en mi vida."  
"Damon..." Elena trata de detenerlo porque sabía a dónde iba eso.   
"Solo tengo que decirlo una vez y tu solo tienes que oírlo." Damon la miró fijamente a los ojos con una intensidad que la atrapó. "Te amo, Elena. Y es por que te amo por lo que no puedo ser egoísta contigo." él toma su rostro entre sus manos y acaricia levemente sus mejilla con sus dedos. "Por lo que no puedes saber esto. No te merezco. Y al estar contigo solo te lastimaría y no quiero eso."   
"Damon..."  
Él aparta sus ojos de los de ella y se acerca para besar su frente. Se retira con un suspiro. "Dios, desearía que no tuvieras que olvidar esto, pero lo harás..."   
Elena sintió su cabeza dar vueltas y cerró sus ojos con fuerza. Sintió una corriente de aire y abrió los ojos. Miró la ventana de su habitación abierta. No recordaba haberla abierto. Iba a cerrarla y vió su reflejo en la ventana y sus ojos viajaron a su collar. ¿Como era que lo llevaba puesto? Elijah se lo había quitado en la casa abandonada.


	8. "Katerina."

_**Capítulo 9: "Katerina."** _

La puerta se abrió y Elena Gilbert miró hacia arriba para encontrarse con unos ojos azules. Damon le sonrió, y ella no hizo nada, sólo se fijó en él.  
"Hola, Elena." Damon saludó.  
"¿Stefan esta aquí?" Elena le preguntó rápidamente. Entonces, frunció el ceño, dándose cuenta de lo estúpido que sonaba. "Él me envió un mensaje, dijo que era importante."  
Damon dió un paso hacia atrás, lo que permitió que Elena entrara. "Por aquí." él le dijo, señalando a la sala.  
Ella murmuró un "gracias" en virtud de su respiración y se apresuró a la sala. Él siguió después de ella. Allí, Stefan, Rose y Elizabeth que estaba mas alejada de todos se destacaron. Stefan se trasladó a Elena el momento en que entró a la sala y Damon caminó de pie junto a Rose.  
"¿Qué es esto?" Elena demandó.  
"Elena, ¿por qué no te sientas para esto?" Stefan pidió provisionalmente en ella.  
Elena se sentó con Stefan junto a ella. Rose le disparó una mirada a Elizabeth antes de mirar a Damon; Elizabeth negó con la cabeza. Elena sintió el inicio del miedo en su torrente sanguíneo. Algo estaba mal.  
"Está bien, tienes que entender. Sólo sé lo que he recogido a lo largo de los años, lo que es verdad y lo que no. Ese es el problema con toda la basura vampiro, pero sé que Klaus es real." Rose explicó, mirando a Elizabeth al final.  
"Sí, definitivamente Klaus es real." Elizabeth asintió con la cabeza, mirando al vacío.  
"Está bien." dijo Elena. "¿Y Klaus es?"  
"Uno de los originales." dijo Stefan cuando ninguna de las otras dos chicas creó un intento de hablar.  
"¿Como Elijah?" Elena preguntó mirando tanto a Rose como a Elizabeth buscando la respuesta.  
"No." respondió Elizabeth con amargura. "Elijah es como, no sé, el conejito de Pascua en comparación con Klaus. Klaus es... la gran cosa, la que hace que se oculta bajo sus abrigos en la noche."  
"Klaus es conocido por ser el más antiguo." Stefan le explicó a Elena.  
"Así que, lo que estan diciendo es que el vampiro más antiguo de la historia del tiempo ¿viene detrás de mí?" Elena preguntó.  
"¡Sí!" Rose exclamó, feliz de que por fin alguien estába tomando todo en serio.  
"No." protestó Damon. "Si lo que dicen es verdad..."  
"Lo es." Rose y Elizabeth respondieron a la vez.  
"Entonces estamos ante un sólido tal vez." Damon trató de consolar a Elena. "Y eso significa que no tienes nada de qué preocuparte."  
"Debe hacerlo." Elizabeth corrigió, ganandose una mirada de Damon que ella ignoró. Ella no entendió lo difícil que podia ser para ellos simplemente admitir que el gran vampiro malo estaba después de sus cabezas. Era bastante simple.  
"Mira Elijah está muerto, ¿verdad?" Stefan hizo una pregunta retórica. "Así que nadie más sabe que existes."  
"Eso no es del todo cierto, yo sabía que existía antes de conocerla. Así que tal palabra podría haber llegado en torno y..." Rose comenzó pero es interrumpida por Damon  
"Cállate." Damon dijo con enojo.  
"Mira, yo nunca he conocido a nadie que haya puesto los ojos en él. Estamos hablando de siglos de verdad mezclada con la ficción que no sabemos lo que es real, por lo que sabemos, sólo podría ser un cuento para dormir." Stefan razonó.  
"¡Él es real! Yo se los dije cuando llegue por primera vez aqui, estoy ocultandome de el. Pero por lo visto ninguno me creyo." Elizabeth alzó la voz antes de pasarse la mano por el cabello. "Mira, si no nos creen, entonces son unos idiotas. ¿Por qué diablos creen que he estado huyendo todos estos años? ¿De verdad creen que a Marcos y a mi nos gusto ir por todos los problemas de falsificar nuestra muerte para un cuento antes de dormir? ¿Por alguien falso?"  
"Está bien, está bien, es real.... Les estamos creyendo." dijo Damon con sarcasmo puro en su voz.  
"No me gusta el sarcasmo en tu voz." Elizabeth dijo cruzandose  
de brazos.  
"Sí, bueno. Tengo que ir a la escuela." Elena dijo levatandose del sofá agarrando su bolso.   
"Voy a ir contigo." Stefan se levantó tambien dispuesto a seguirla.  
"Stefan, está bien. Yo sé dónde está la escuela." Elena dijo secamente.  
Stefan se detuvo en seco y Elena salió de la casa. Rose le envió a Elizabeth una mirada pero ella simplemente se encogió de hombros.  
"Ella está en la negación." comentó Damon.  
"Cállate, Damon." Stefan se volvió a mirar a su hermano antes de sacudir la cabeza.   
Rose se encontró en una de las sillas, los brazos se inclinaban en sus piernas, mientras lloraba en silencio. Trevor está muerto para siempre; Trevor, su único amigo en el mundo. Y ahora ella estaba sola.   
"Muy bien Rose necesito algunas respuestas." Damon exigió al entrar en la habitación. Rose enseguida se limpió las lagrimas cuando Damon y Elizabeth hicieron presencia. Damon puso los ojos al ver a Rose. "Por favor, no me digas que estas llorando porque tu amigo Trevor está muerto."   
"¿Siempre has sido tan sensible?" Rose pidió en su lugar mientras se limpiaba la cara.  
"Prueba el interruptor de vampiro." Damon dijo haciendo un sonido. "Apágalo y BAM, no hay emociones."   
"¿Porque no apagas la tuya?" Elizabeth preguntó con molestia.  
"¿Que es eso?" Damon pidió dirigiendo su atención a Elizabeth de nuevo.  
"Una simple observación de un extraño. Estar enamorado de la novia de tu hermano debe ser difícil." Elizabeth comentó, haciendo caso omiso del tono de Damon.  
"No estoy enamorado de nadie." Damon dijo, moviendo sus brazos alrededor. Estába cansado de que la gente constantemente le recordaran eso.   
"¿Quieres probar de nuevo?" Elizabeth le preguntó burlandose.  
Damon se cansó y parpadeó hacia ella, mirandola. Él era más alto que Elizabeth, pero ella claro no se dejó intimidar por él. Ella lo miró, imperturbable.  
"No te metas en mi lado malo." Damon amenazó a Elizabeth.  
"Entonces muestrame tu lado bueno." Elizabeth le replicó.  
"No tengo uno." Damon dijo después de mirar lejos de Elizabeth.  
Se encontró con sus ojos de nuevo y ella levantó una ceja. Rose que habia estado viendo la escena con atención despejó su garganta, haciendo que Damon y Elizabeth voltearan a mirarla, ella los miró con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.   
"Él tiene uno, sólo apenas sale para mostrar." Elizabeth dijo un poco incomoda. "Siento lo de Trevor, de verdad Rose, se lo que es perder a alguien cercano."  
"¿Cómo podemos encontrar a Klaus?" Damon preguntó antes de que las dos pudieran ponerse emocionales.  
"Tu no lo encuentras, el te encuentra." Rose respondió por Elizabeth.  
Damon volvió su mirada hacia Elizabeth pero ella negó con la cabeza. "Lo siento, Damon, pero tiene razón. No he visto a Klaus en demasiado tiempo. Es como si de repente desaparece y aparece de nuevo."  
"Añadan otros mil tal vez a eso y todavía no están ni siquiera cerca." Rose dijo mientras se sentó una vez más.  
"Espera. Tu te pusiste en contacto con Elijah, ¿cómo?" Damon le preguntó a Rose.  
"A través de un alguien muy bajo." Rose dijo encogiendose de hombros. "Un tipo llamado Kyle."   
"¿Kyle?" Elizabeth preguntó sonriendo un poco ganandose una mirada de Damon y Rose. "¿Como Kyle Stevens?"  
"Si, ese mismo." Rose afirmó vacilante. "¿Lo conoces?"  
"Si, algo asi." Elizabeth afirmó. "Fue un buen amigo en el tiempo que cruzamos camino."  
"Perfecto." Damon dijo. "Voy a conducir." empezó a alejarse de la habitación y Elizabeth fue a seguirlo.  
"Yo no puedo ir." Rose protestó. "Están olvidando lo que nos puede hacer el sol. Tendran que ir solos. El siempre esta en... Richmond."  
_____________________  
Elizabeth y Damon estacionaron el auto en un estacionamiento subterráneo en Richmond.  
"Entrada trasera. Que conveniente." Damon dijo con sarcasmo. "Crei que tu collar evitaba que te quemaras con el sol."  
"Asi es." respondió Elizabeth.   
"Entonces porque estacionamos en el subterráneo si no nos hace daño el sol." Damon le preguntó confuso.   
"Ese es el punto." Elizabeth le respondió saliendo del auto. "No todos pueden tener pequeños anillos de luz natural y collares como el mio." se volteó a ver a Damon que ya estaba a su lado. "Creeme no quieres que sospechen de estos pequeños objetos, seriamos carnada facil."  
"¿Cómo sabes que este tipo estara aquí?" Damon le preguntó omitiendo su charla.  
"Rose lo llamo. Él está aquí. Siempre está aquí." Elizabeth le dijo antes de sonreir maliciosamente. "El siempre aparece."  
"Bien." Damon fingió una sonrisa antes de empujarla contra la pared a una velocidad estupenda. "Sólo una cosa. Si me estás mintiendo de alguna manera, te arrancaré el corazón y lo empujaré por tu garganta... Es algo en lo que soy muy bueno."  
Pero Elizabeth los giró para que su brazo estuviera torcido en su mano y su cuerpo estuviera presionado contra el auto. "Damon, Damon... Recuerda lo que te voy a decir muy bien. Soy mayor que tú y más fuerte." susurró en su oido torciendo mas su brazo ganandose un quejido de dolor por parte de el. "No te metas en mi lado malo." cuando lo soltó ambos se miraron con rabia. "Puedes confiar en mí." con eso se volteó dandole la espalda caminando hacia el edificio.  
Damon la observó alejarse, antes de mover su brazo aun sintiendo el dolor punzante. Luego acomodó su chaqueta y la siguió.  
Cuando entraron en la cafetería Damon no pudo evitar dejarse llevar por la curiosidad. "Whoa. ¿Qué pasa con la luz del sol?"  
"Doble cristal y templado. Los rayos UV no pueden penetrar. ¿Ves la apelación ahora?" Elizabeth le preguntó sonriendole. "Ellos tienen un mundo para ellos aqui."  
"Eso y la conexión Wi-Fi gratuita." dijo una voz detras de ellos. Elizabeth se volteó y vió por primera vez en años a Kyle. "Elizabeth Whitmore, cuanto tiempo, y sigues igual de bella que siempre, o tal vez mas."  
Elizabeth sonrió y lo abrazó. "Oye, ¿cómo estás?"   
Damon rodó los ojos antes de desviar su atención hacia otro lado.  
"Bien. Sabia que algun dia volveriamos a vernos. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Kyle le preguntó a Elizabeth aun agarrandola por los brazos cuando se alejaron del abrazo.  
"Mmm, es una larga historia, pero quiero que conozcas..." Elizabeth se volteó para presentar a Damon pero Kyle la interrumpió.  
"Damon Salvatore. Transformado en 1864 en las caídas místicas de Katherine Pierce alias, Katerina Petrova." Kyle sonrió al ver la mirada impactada de Damon. "Es un placer conocerte." Luego miró de nuevo a Elizabeth "¿Qué pasa Elizabeth? ¿Dónde está Marcos?"  
"El esta bien." Elizabeth le dijo. "Esta investigando ciertos problemas."  
Después de que Elizabeth explicara lo que pasó, Kyle exhaló mucho. "¿Y estás segura de que Elijah está muerto?"   
"Más allá de los muertos." Damon dijo orgulloso de si mismo.  
"Espero que sea cierto. Tuve que huir de Elijah cuando estaba estudiando para mi doctorado en Psicología."  
"Kyle ha estado en la universidad desde 1974." Elizabeth le dijo a Damon aunque sin mirarlo. Su mirada aun puesta en Kyle.  
"Cuando me dieron vuelta. Tengo 18 grados, 3 maestría y 4 PhDs." Kyle dijo regodeandose frente a Elizabeth.  
"¿El punto?" Damon lo interrumpió harto de su fanfarroneria.  
"Exactamente, quiero decir, ¿cuál es el punto? ¿Qué debo hacer con mi eternidad?" Kyle le preguntó a Damon. "Si usted tiene una respuesta, por favor, aclárame."  
"Necesitamos tu ayuda." Elizabeth llamó la atención de Kyle a ella. "Si alguien quisiera ponerse en contacto con Klaus, ¿cómo lo engancharías?"  
"Craigslist." respondió Kyle.  
"¿En serio?" Damon preguntó un poco incredulo.  
"En serio. Respondio a un anuncio personal para ser enviado a alguien que conoce a alguien que conoce a Elijah, que está muerto y ahí es donde termina mi conexión." Kyle dijo sonriendole a Elizabeth.  
Frente a la cafetería, un hombre se detuvo frente a un hombre que tocaba la guitarra. Él le dió $ 100 y tomó algunas de sus monedas. Decantó las monedas en su otra mano que llevaba un anillo. Era Elijah quien miró a Kyle, Damon y... sus ojos se ensancharon al ver la tercera figura. Elizabeth. No pudo evitar sonreir.  
________________________  
"Esto es lo que no entiendo." Damon se inclinó hacia delante. "Elijah se movió durante el día, lo que significa que los originales conocían el secreto del anillo del día. Ahora, ¿por qué Klaus quiere levantar la maldición del sol y la luna?"  
"Para evitar que los hombres lobo lo levanten." Kyle le respondió inclinandose tambien. "Si un vampiro rompe la maldición del sol entonces los hombres lobos se pegan con la maldición de la luna para siempre y viceversa."  
"Pero los hombres lobo estában extinguidos." Elizabeth afirmó desde su puesto.  
"Es cierto. Nunca he visto uno, pero el rumor lo tiene..."  
"No es un rumor." Damon interrumpió a Kyle que miró enseguida a Elizabeth para confirmar y ella asintió.  
"¿Mystic Falls? Dios, tengo que visitar este lugar. Suena impresionante."  
Elijah siguió en frente de la cafetería escuchandolos atentamente.  
"Asombroso ni siquiera empieza a describirlo." Damon dijo aburrido. "¿Podemos detener la maldición de ser roto en absoluto?"  
"¿Qué quieres decir?" Kyle preguntó confundido.  
"Bueno, si hacemos que la piedra de la luna sea inútil, ¿evitaría que la maldición se rompiera?"  
"Bueno, sí probablemente, pero ¿por qué querrías hacer eso?"  
"Dime cómo." Damon presionó.  
"¿Crees que te voy a ayudar a averiguar cómo hacer algo que va a enojar a un original? Y mantenerlos de caminar en el sol?" Kyle le preguntó Damon enojandose.  
"¿Quieres caminar en el sol? Puedo hacer que eso suceda si nos ayudas." Damon logró hacer que Kyle dudara.  
Elijah todavía los escuchaba. Luego lanzó las monedas a la ventana. Todas las ventanas se rompieron, al instante.  
La piel de Kyle empezó a arder. Elizabeth se agachó al lado de Kyle protegiendolo del sol, Damon estuvo a su lado tambien. Ella levantó la mirada y sintió como su mundo se paralizó por el miedo, desde lejos vislumbró la figura de Elijah, que sonrió al verla antes de desaparecer.   
Damon miró afuera por la expresión de Elizabeth, pero Elijah se había ido. "Debemos irnos." le dijo a Elizabeth que aun estaba mirando hacia la calle. Ella salió de su estupor al escuchar el quejido de Kyle.   
"Kyle, debes irte de aqui." Elizabeth le pidió desesperada ayudandolo a levantarse. "El regresó, esta aqui... Debes irte ahora."   
Kyle intentó correr pero se volvió a mirar a Elizabeth. Su rostro empezando a curarse. "¿Y tu? Vendra por ti."  
Elizabeth sonrió y se acercó a el abrazandolo. "Estare bien." se alejó y lo empujó levente. "Ahora vete, no te preocupes por mi."  
Kyle la miró unos segundos antes de desaparecer.   
"Debemos salir por otro lado." Elizabeth le dijo a Damon. "Ven." Lo agarró del brazo y ambos salieron corriendo por la parte de atras de la cafetería. Los otros clientes también estában corriendo hacia la puerta trasera en el estacionamiento. Ambos corrieron a la camioneta y se refugiaron en ella.  
Damon observó a Elizabeth todo el camino, sabía que estaba nerviosa. La forma en que torcia sus manos y miraba el retrovisor a cada momento.  
"Vas a estar bien." Damon le aseguró a Elizabeth tratando de calmarla cuando llegaron estacionandose fuera de la pensión.  
"Por ahora." Dijo ella mirando sus manos.  
"¿Quién está detrás de eso?"   
"No lo sé." Elizabeth miró hacia fuera. "Pero se que Kyle no esta detras de esto, no me traicionaria, es un buen tipo."  
"¿A quien viste en la cafetería?" Damon le preguntó mirandola detenidamente.  
"Era Elijah."   
Damon se paralizó frunciendo el ceño. "No puede ser lo asesinamos."  
"No se que sucedió Damon." Elizabeth lo miró. "Lo único que se con certeza es que era Elijah, me sonrió, él sabe que estoy viva, si él lo sabe entonces Klaus lo sabrá pronto."  
"Algo debemos hacer..." Damon le dijo a Elizabeth.  
"Es Klaus, ¿no lo entiendes?" Elizabeth desvió su mirada. "No conoces a este hombre, estamos muertos, todos estamos muertos." sin decir nada más salió de la camioneta dejando a Damon sólo con sus pensamientos.


	9. "El sacrificio."

_**Capítulo 10: "El sacrificio."** _

A la mañana siguiente, en la pensión Salvatore, Damon, Stefan, Bonnie, Elizabeth y Jeremy se pararon en el estudio, repasando su plan.  
"Podría ser capaz de bajar el hechizo de la tumba el tiempo suficiente para que puedas entrar y tomar la piedra lunar de Katherine." admitió Bonnie. Damon asintió con la cabeza hacia ella.  
"¿Cómo? Te tomó tanto a ti como a tu abuela la última vez, y mira lo que le pasó." acusó Jeremy a Bonnie.  
"Soy muy consciente de lo que pasó." le dijo Bonnie con firmeza. "Pero he aprendido algunas cosas nuevas. Y Elizabeth podra ayudarme."  
"Bonnie." Él la miró con suspicacia.  
"¿Cómo lo conseguirás?" ella siguió adelante.  
Stefan respondió. "Ella no se ha estado alimentando. Es más débil. No lo estamos haciendo." Él inclinó la cabeza hacia Damon y Damon le acercó el vaso de sangre.  
"No la estarías subestimando, ¿verdad?" Bonnie les preguntó.  
"Es un plan." le dijo Damon. "¿Es perfecto? Pfft. ¿Qué plan es?"  
Jeremy los interrumpió. "Déjame hacerlo. Tengo mi anillo. Podría entrar, salir. No hace falta ningún hechizo." ofreció, mirando a Bonnie y Elizabeth.  
"Vaya, gracias." bromeó Damon. "Eres un niño de dieciséis años. ¿Por qué no pensamos en eso?" Su rostro se volvió para levantar las cejas. "¿Por qué estás aquí?"  
"Tal vez pueda ayudar a mejorar el plan." ofreció Bonnie y miró a Stefan y Damon. "¿Tienes algo que pertenezca a Katherine?"   
Damon no tenía nada, pero su cabeza se movió lentamente hacia Stefan. Sabía que Stefan debía haber tenido algo.  
Él hizo.  
Unos minutos más tarde, Stefan volvió con una foto de metal de Katherine.  
"Esto pertenecía a Katherine." le dijo Stefan a Bonnie. "Lo encontré con sus cosas después de que pensé que estaba muerta, pero era de ella."   
Damon y Stefan observaron cuidadosamente la imagen. Llámenlo valor sentimental.  
Bonnie tomó la foto después de un rato y la puso en un tazón. Luego tomó dos dedos y lo sumergió en un vaso de agua, y lo dejó caer en el marco. Lo siguiente que todos sabían, las llamas estallaron y Bonnie y Elizabeth comenzaro a cantar.  
"¿Qué va a hacer esto?" preguntó Damon.  
"Puedo girar el metal para preguntar. Soplar las cenizas sobre ella y la incapacitará por un minuto o dos." explicó Bonnie mientras sus ojos permanecíeron cerrados, junto con Elizabeth, ambas concentradas en el hechizo. Al rato abrieron los ojos. "Lo suficiente para que puedas sacar la piedra y salir."   
De repente, la nariz de Elizabeth comenzó a sangrar. Stefan y Damon lo notaron, pero lo dejaron pasar mientras ella intentó ocultárselos.  
Después de que la ceniza ardiera, todos estuvieron llenos de armas y listos para irse. "Tenemos que conseguir las antorchas." informó Stefan a su hermano.  
"La pistola de la estaca de Alaric está en mi baúl." informó Damon al joven Salvatore. "¿Bonnie?" Damon cantó, apurándola.  
"Adelante." les dijo. "Ya casi hemos terminado."  
Stefan dejó el estudio y Damon se quedó un segundo más, pero siguió con él.  
________________________  
Elena se apresuró a bajar las escaleras de la tumba, dejando atrás a Elizabeth y Damon. "¡Stefan!" gritó, pero se detuvo en la barrera que separaba la puerta de la tumba. "¡Stefan!" ella gritó, trató de entrar, pero alguien la retiró. Damon la empujó contra el muro de piedra y ella luchó contra él con fuerza.  
"No te atrevas." siseó Damon.  
"¡Stefan está allí, Damon!" ella gritó. "¿Cómo pudiste dejar que esto pasara?"   
"¿De qué estás hablando?" el propuso. "Estaba demasiado ocupado salvándote a ti de tu loca misión kamikaze."  
Elena discutió con él. "¡Ni siquiera tuviste que ir tras esa piedra lunar en primer lugar!"   
"¡Fue la llamada correcta, Elena!"  
"¿Llamada correcta?" Su voz era más alta. "¿Cómo es algo de esto la llamada correcta?"  
Ella lo empujó y trató de sacarlo de ella, pero él no la dejó ir. "¡Damon, dejame ir!" Elena luchó con él cada vez más. "¡Damon, déjame ir! ¡Déjame ir!" gritó ella, su voz sonando a través de la tumba. "Suéltame."   
"¡Déjala ir, Damon!" Elizabeth se quejó, alejando a Damon de Elena. Damon se alejó con una mirada fulminante a Elena.   
Elena trató de mudarse a la tumba, pero Elizabeth la bloqueó.  
"No seas estúpida, Elena. Es un asno, pero tiene razón. Por favor, no entres allí."  
"Por favor." susurró Elena. Elizabeth sacudió la cabeza y Elena se pasó una mano por el pelo antes de irse, incapaz de soportar la vista de Damon.  
Elizabeth miró a Damon brevemente antes de retroceder siguiendo los pasos de Elena.  
Damon suspiró cuando sintió que Stefan lentamente salía y se revelaba. "De todos los planes idiotas, Stefan."  
Stefan suspiró de acuerdo. "Sí, bueno..."  
"Encontraré la manera de sacarte." le aseguró Damon.  
"Está bien. Yo, uh... me encargaré de mí mismo." le dijo Stefan a su hermano. "Bonnie tiene la piedra lunar. Trabaja con ella. Trata de descubrir cómo deshacerlo."  
"Tu mismo te martirizas en una tumba y me asocio con una bruja semicompetente, una doppelgänger enojada como el infierno y una híbrida sin sentimientos. Maravilloso." dijo Damon con sarcasmo.  
"Mantén a Elena lejos de aquí." ordenó Stefan.  
"Sí." Damon se burló. "Porque eso será fácil."  
Stefan no dijo nada. "Prométemelo. No importa lo que pase, no importa cuánto Elizabeth te odie..." Stefan se calló. "Protegelas."  
Damon bajó los ojos. "No es como si no estuviera acostumbrado."  
"Prometelo." empujó Stefan.  
"Lo prometo." asintió Damon antes de alejarse. 

_______________

Nota: Sé que es demasiado corto, pero estoy tratando de centrarme solamente en mi personaje por ahora, prometo que próximamente extendere más la trama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota: Sé que es demasiado corto, pero estoy tratando de centrarme solamente en mi personaje por ahora, prometo que próximamente extendere más la trama.


	10. "Bajo la luz de la luna."

**_Capítulo 11: "Bajo la luz de la luna."_ **

Elena miró la piedra lunar en sus manos, mirándola con vergüenza. Stefan estaba en la tumba encerrada adentro con Katherine y todo lo que a nadie le importaba era salvar su vida.  
"Ahora que has recuperado la piedra lunar, ¿qué vas a hacer con eso?" preguntó Elizabeth, sentándose en la cama de Elena. Elena se dió la vuelta para ver a Bonnie, con la cabeza apoyada en su mano.  
"Ahora mismo está atando la maldición del sol y la luna." explicó Bonnie y se enderezó. "Si puedo encontrar una manera de eliminar el hechizo de la piedra, la piedra se vuelve inútil."  
"Y según Katherine, Klaus se vuelve vengativo." dijo Elena con un cierto veneno en su voz.  
"Sí, no estoy muy interesado en este plan." admitió Elizabeth.  
"Tal vez se vuelva vengativo." le dijo Bonnie, señalando ese hecho. "Si él se entera."   
"Bonnie, ¿no puede esto esperar?" Elena respiró. Bonnie miró a su amiga. "Stefan está atrapado en la tumba con Katherine, tenemos que sacarlo."  
"¡Stefan quiere que me enfoque en esto!"  
"Bueno, no lo escuches. ¡Él piensa que me está protegiendo, pero está equivocado!"  
"Me estoy poniendo del lado de Stefan con esto." le dijo Bonnie a Elena de inmediato. "No vamos a permitir que se acostumbre en alguna espeluznante '-Bonnie agarró la piedra de luna de mano de Elena' ritual de sacrificio."  
Jeremy entró en la habitación. "¿Sobre qué están discutiendo?"   
"No estamos discutiendo sobre nada." dijo Elizabeth por fin, cuando Bonnie se volvió para poner la piedra lunar en su bolsa. Sin el conocimiento de la doppelgänger, Jeremy, Elizabeth y Bonnie intercambiaron una mirada.   
Bonnie suspiró. "Necesito un café. ¿Vienes Elizabeth?"   
"Si, claro." Elizabeth se levantó siguiendo a la bruja.  
Jeremy y Elena vieron a Bonnie y Elizabeth salir de la habitación.  
"¿Qué?" Elena preguntó cuando Jeremy la miró con suspicacia.  
"¿Por qué estábas en una misión suicida?" le preguntó.  
"No estoy en una misión suicida." defendió Elena. "Estoy en una búsqueda de respuestas."  
"Sí, una 'búsqueda de respuestas' que podría hacer que acabes muerta." respondió Jeremy. "Di lo que quieras, pero estás en una misión suicida."  
"Estoy tratando de evitar que alguien más se lastime." argumentó Elena.  
Jeremy se burló. "Entonces traer a Klaus la piedra lunar para que te maten, ¿está bien?" el propuso. Elena lo fulminó con la mirada, pero él simplemente se alejó sin otra palabra.  
Pasó un momento antes de que se encontrara mirando fijamente la bolsa de Bonnie. La piedra lunar. La había dejado.   
"¿A dónde vas?" Bonnie preguntó mientras caminaba delante de Elena, que estaba bajando la escalera.  
"Para ver a Stefan." Elena completó.  
Bonnie la miró. "Estás mintiendo."   
Elena se echó a reír. "No, no es cierto."   
"¿De verdad?" Bonnie preguntó en un tono más alto. "Dile a tu cara."  
"¿En serio?" Elena se burló.  
"Se llevaron la piedra lunar." dijo Jeremy, bajando los escalones superiores seguido de Elizabeth.   
"Cómo hizo-?" Elena se interrumpió.  
"Te probamos." dijo Elizabeth rápidamente. "Fallaste."   
Elena suspiró. "Klaus mató a toda la familia de Katherine solo porque se cruzó con él. No puedo dejar que eso suceda." Pasó rozando a Bonnie.  
Elena abrió la puerta de par en par y se volvió para salir. Pero golpeó algo y se recuperó. Trató de salir de la casa de nuevo. Era como si ella estuviera al otro lado de una pared de vidrio. Ella no podía salir.  
"¿Qué hicieron?" Elena exigió, mirando entre Bonnie y Elizabeth.  
"Es lo mejor." le aseguró Bonnie.  
Elena suspiró y se volvió hacia el umbral. Una vez más, ella trató de salir, pero no pudo.  
Estaba atrapada.  
_________________________  
"¿La atrapaste en la casa?" preguntó Stefan. El tono de desaprobación no se perdió en su voz.  
"Es lo mejor, confía en mí." le aseguró Damon. "Elena está en una lágrima de mártir que compite con tus grandes éxitos. Deberías alegrarte de que la bruja y yo nos llevemos bien. Aunque más que todo aceptó por petición de Elizabeth." Stefan se cruzó de brazos y Damon continuó. "Te traje esto." dijo, sosteniendo una mochila. "Paquete de cuidado. Velas, linternas." puso la bolsa a través del umbral. "Y..." sacó una botella de agua llena de una sustancia roja. "Almuerzo."   
"Dame eso, solo tendré que compartirlo con ella." le dijo Stefan a su hermano. Damon miró dentro de la tumba para ver a Katherine entornando los ojos.  
"Sí..." Damon se fue apagando.  
"Sabes, ustedes dos están sorprendentemente tranquilos considerando que Klaus los perseguirá y matará si se meten con su pequeño plan." espetó Katherine.  
"He estado muerto antes." le gritó Damon. "Lo superé." Miró de nuevo a Stefan. "Una vez que lidiemos con esta piedra lunar, encontraremos la manera de sacarte."   
"Ah, no te preocupes por mí." dijo Stefan. "Sólo asegúrate de que Elena esté a salvo. ¿Y Elizabeth? ¿Como esta ella?"  
Damon vaciló. "Sí... no. Está en una fase anti-Damon."   
"¿Por qué?" preguntó Stefan, preocupado.   
Damon se encogió de hombros. "¿Quién sabe?"   
Más tarde cuando abrió la puerta de la casa de Gilbert, se alegró de descubrir que podía pasar fácilmente y salir fácilmente. Entró y cerró la puerta.  
La cabeza de Elena se giró bruscamente al ver a Damon entrando en la sala de estar.   
"Realmente deberías cerrar la puerta." le dijo Damon a Elena. "Oh, vamos, puchero." bromeó Damon. "Al menos dame dos puntos por ingenio."  
Elena resopló. "¿Crees que esto es divertido?"   
"Sí. Encuentro la hilaridad en los extremos a los que tengo que ir para salvar repetidamente tu vida."  
"¿Qué dijo Stefan sobre esto?" Elena desafió.  
"Nos reímos mucho." Damon se dirigió hacia ella.  
"¿Y qué dijo él de que Elijah todavía estaba vivo?" Elena desafió aún más.   
Damon se sentó a su lado y le pasó el brazo por encima del hombro de la doppelgänger. "Si. Eso. No se lo dije."  
"¿Por qué no?" Preguntó Elena, levantando las cejas.  
"Bueno, A, él no puede hacer nada al respecto, y B..." —Damon se detuvo y miró al techo. "Lo que acabo de decir." Damon miró alrededor de la habitación desesperadamente. "Uh, ¿dónde está Bonnie y Elizabeth?" preguntó cuando el joven Gilbert entró en la habitación.  
"Pensé que se encontrarían contigo." dijo Jeremy, entrando en la habitación.  
"No. Ellas están en servicio de piedra lunar, y yo estoy en una patrulla de doppelgänger." Damon inclinó la cabeza para hacer un gesto a Elena a su lado.  
"¿Y quién está en Tyler Lockwood y la luna llena?" preguntó Jeremy.  
Damon se volvió hacia Jeremy. "La vampira Barbie me preguntó si podía manejarlo, y yo dije: '¿Por qué no?' Pensé que si ella cometía un error, la mordería, y luego me desharé de uno de mis problemas."   
"Espera un segundo." interrumpió Elena. "¿Esta noche es la luna llena?"  
Antes de que alguien tuviera la oportunidad de responder, el teléfono de Damon comenzó a sonar. Sacó su brazo de los hombros de Elena y metió la mano en su bolsillo para agarrarlo. Se levantó del sofá y contestó el timbre del celular.  
"¿Qué?" se metió en el teléfono.  
"El sheriff Forbes ha declarado oficialmente a Mason Lockwood como una persona desaparecida." le dijo Alaric a su amigo a través del teléfono.  
"¿Qué?" Damon espetó. "¿Por qué?"  
"Una chica de Florida apareció en la puerta de Lockwood buscando a Mason." explicó Alaric.  
"¿Qué chica?"  
"No lo sé. Pero seguro que hizo que todos se pusieran nerviosos."  
"Eso no es bueno." admitió Damon. "¿Dónde estás?"  
Hubo una ligera vacilación. "Estoy en el Grill."   
"Voy en camino." Sin previo aviso, Damon colgó el teléfono y se volvió hacia Elena y Jeremy en el desván.  
"Cambio de planes." les dijo Damon. "Tu cuida a la niña." Estaba hablando con Jeremy. Él sonrió y salió del loft.   
Jeremy volvió a caer sobre Elena y Damon continuó.  
"Oye, deberías salir, disfrutar del sol." Damon se detuvo y bajó la voz. "Oh, espera. No puedes."  
Elena agarró una almohada y se la arrojó a Damon, y el vampiro se rió. Jeremy, a cambio, se rió con él, y Elena miró al niño. Con un movimiento lo empujó de sus piernas, y él golpeó el suelo con un gruñido. Damon salió de la casa sin otra mirada.  
________________________  
"Mmm." murmuró Damon mientras se sentaba junto a Alaric en el Mystic Grill. "La misteriosa mujer de Mason."  
"¿Dónde está Mason, de todos modos?" preguntó Alaric, ignorando la aprobación de Damon.  
"Descomponiéndose en su camión." dijo Damon, haciendo estallar las letras al final de la oración. Alaric soltó una risa triste, inaudible.  
"... Déjale saber. Gracias."  
"De nada."  
"¿Entonces crees que es un hombre lobo?" preguntó Alaric.  
"Bueno, espero que no." Damon volvió la cabeza hacia su amigo. "Siendo que es luna llena y todo, Ric." Damon sacó una bolsa de Wolfsbane. "Definitivamente deberíamos averiguarlo."  
"¿Que es eso?" preguntó Alaric, gesticulando hacia la hierba.  
"Wolfsbane." Damon sonrió y Alaric lo miró. Nada de lo que Damon planea es bueno para ninguno de ellos.  
Pero, de alguna manera, Ric se enredó con eso. Se dirigió hacia el tal vez hombre lobo, fingiendo ser un perdedor ebrio para que Damon pudiera jugar la carta de encantamiento. Alaric se sentó dramáticamente en su asiento y volvió la cabeza hacia la mujer, que solo lo miró como si tuviera diez cabezas.  
"¡Bueno, hola!" Alaric exclamó borracho, aunque por el momento no estaba realmente cerca del punto de embriaguez.  
Ella asintió con la cabeza, avergonzada.  
"¿Puedo tener un whisky y lo que sea que esta bella mujer esté bebiendo?" preguntó Alaric al cantinero.  
La mujer negó con la cabeza. "Oh, no. Uno es mi límite."   
"Oh, vamos." empujó Ric. "No es como si fuera un fenómeno. Simplemente ser amigable con alguien que es nuevo en la ciudad."  
"Está bien, si insistes." ella estuvo de acuerdo después de rodar la cabeza. "¿Cómo sabes que soy nueva?"  
"Porque nunca te había visto aquí antes." aclaró Alaric. "Y estoy aquí todas las noches." La mujer asintió con la cabeza. No fue inverosímil porque era prácticamente cierto.  
"Disculpe." dijo Damon normalmente, caminando hacia el otro lado de la mujer. "¿Te está molestando este tipo?"  
Alaric desempeñó su papel. "¡No estoy molestando a nadie!"   
"Perfecto." Damon estuvo de acuerdo. "Bueno, hazlo en otra parte." Movió su cabeza en un movimiento para espantar a Alaric, pero solo estaba jugando su parte. El barman dejó el whisky de Ric en la barra junto con la bebida de la mujer mientras él se ponía rígido.  
Damon se volvió hacia la mujer. "No te preocupes, él es inofensivo. Es una especie de... la ciudad borracha." admitió. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio a Alaric poner la planta en la bebida de la mujer. "Y cuando nos cansamos de él, lo metemos en un taxi y... Envíalo de regreso a donde sea que venga."  
Damon le lanzó una sonrisa, su mejor coqueteo activado. La mujer se rió ligeramente, pero fue forzada.  
"Por favor, no hables de mí como si no estuviera aquí." dijo Alaric mientras empujaba la bebida de la mujer hacia ella.  
Damon lo miró. "¿Por qué están aquí?"   
Alaric tomó eso como su señal para irse, así que tomó su whisky y lo sostuvo en alto. La mujer sostuvo la bebida que él le compró en el aire. "Gracias por la bebida."   
Alaric sonrió y se dio la vuelta, aunque él no fue muy lejos. La mujer dejó la bebida en el bar y no la tocó.   
Damon y Alaric se miraron el uno al otro, pero no terminaría hasta que ella bebiera la bebida llena de Wolfsbane. Damon necesitaba confirmación.  
No, eso no era cierto, pero él no quería simplemente arrancarle el corazón en medio de Mystic Grill por nada.  
________________________  
"Hay un B&B al final de la calle y hay un motel junto a la I-nueve, pero si me preguntas, creo que es un error." le informó Damon. La mujer, Jules, no había tocado su bebida durante la conversación.  
"Sin lujos está bien." le dijo Jules con una sonrisa amarga. "Estoy aquí solo por la noche. Es una larga historia. Buscando a mi amiga."   
"Oh." Damon fingió interés. "¿Quien?"  
"Mason Lockwood." le dijo Jules.  
Damon se rió. "¡Conozco a Mason!"   
"¿Tú lo haces?" preguntó Jules, sorprendida.  
"¡Sí!" Damon exclamó. "¡Es un gran tipo!"   
"Está perdido." dijo Jules al fin. Damon frunció el ceño y fingió sorpresa, junto con interés.  
"¿Qué quieres decir?" Damon se apoyó en la barra. "Al igual que, quiero decir, 'falta' falta?"   
"¿Cómo conoces a Mason?" preguntó incrédula la relación de Damon con el hombre lobo muerto.  
"Amigos de amigos." respondió Damon rápidamente. Ella lo miró y él inclinó su vaso hacia ella, sus ojos se posaron en su vaso. Ella sonrió y volvió la cabeza, removiendo la pajilla en su vaso sin pensar. Damon miró a Alaric y ambos compartieron una mirada molesta.  
"Ya sabes, escucha." comenzó Damon después de un tiempo. "Estoy muy tenso con el sheriff. Si hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudar a localizar a Mason, lo haré. Es un gran tipo. Justo después del funeral de su hermano, se quedó y... y... y ayudó a su sobrino y..."  
"¿Tyler?" Jules lo incitó.  
"Sí." asintió Damon. "Mason estuvo con él todo el tiempo. Lo ayudé a superar todo ese dolor. Sabes, no has tocado tu bebida."   
Jules se volvió para mirar su bebida y Damon sostuvo el vaso de whisky bourbon que estaba bebiendo en su mano para que Jules brindara. Lo sostuvo para brindar, pero finalmente se mordió el labio.  
"Sabes, no soy un gran bebedor... debería irme."  
"Oh." objetó Damon. "Oh, vamos. No, mira. Una bebida."  
Jules inclinó la cabeza hacia él y se lo dio. "Me ayudará a dormir."   
"Para dormir." Damon estuvo de acuerdo y sus gafas tintinearon. Tomó un pequeño sorbo de su bebida, pero Jules se llevó el vaso a la nariz y lentamente lo dejó con un golpe.  
Él había sido hecho.  
"Tonto." dijo ella sin mirarlo. Damon lanzó una mirada hacia Alaric. Obviamente, su confirmación estaba aquí. "Piensas que eres listo, ¿no?"   
Él empujó ahora. "¿Qué quieres con Mason Lockwood?"   
"Él es mi amigo."  
"Bueno, lamento informarle que probablemente no lo encontrarás." Damon le espetó.  
"¿Y por qué no?" ella preguntó.  
"Deberías irte de la ciudad." sugirió Damon.   
Ella se rió ligeramente. "¿Me estás amenazando?"  
Damon levantó sus cejas en acuerdo. "Hmm."  
"En luna llena." continuó el hombre lobo de cabello rubio sucio. "¿Cómo estúpidos son ustedes?"  
Era hora de que Alaric interviniera. "Damon, ¿qué hay de esa segunda ronda?"   
"Creo que hemos terminado, Ric." dijo Damon eventualmente y se volvió hacia Jules. "¿Crees que te tengo miedo?"  
"No, no lo hago." admitió ella, levantándose de su silla. "Esa es tu arrogancia vampírica." admitió mirándolo de arriba abajo. "Pero deberías estarlo. Te olfateé en el momento en que entraste en este bar." Se volvió hacia Alaric. "Junto con tu patético Wolfsbane." Alaric le lanzó una sonrisa. Ella continuó. "Mira, he estado en esto mucho tiempo. Y cualquier otra noche del mes, la situación se revertiría. ¿Pero esta noche? No es la noche para pelear conmigo."  
Damon la fulminó con la mirada.  
"Has sido marcado." le advirtió Jules.  
Damon la vio irse y se volvió hacia Alaric con una mirada de incredulidad en su rostro. Has sido marcado, se burló Damon. Sí claro.  
______________________  
"¿Donde esta ella?" Damon exigió mientras salía de la parrilla.  
"Solo déjalo ir, Damon." sugirió Alaric. "No seas estúpido."   
"¿Qué? ¿Se supone que debo dejar que ella se escape?" Damon preguntó con incredulidad. "'Has sido marcado' ¿Qué clase de mierda de lobo es esa, de todos modos?"  
Caminaron vigorosamente por la calle, Damon tan enojado como un toro. Pero Alaric estaba decidido a no dejar que Damon hiciera nada más estúpido que lo que hizo hace unos minutos. "¡Damon, mira hacia arriba!" Alaric ordenó. "Sólo mira hacia arriba."  
Damon volvió la cabeza para ver la luna llena brillando, indicando la noche del hombre lobo. "Si estas cosas de hombre lobo son verdaderas, una mordida y estás muerto. Una mordida." dijo Alaric rápidamente, con voz áspera. "¿De acuerdo? No te arriesgues. Solo... vete a casa, cierra las puertas y nos ocuparemos de eso por la mañana."   
Damon miró al cielo una vez antes de asentir levemente. "Sí." se alejó para irse a casa, cauteloso.  
Cuando regresó a la pensión, fue extrañamente muy cuidadoso.   
Cerró la puerta y la cerró, siguiendo las instrucciones de Ric. Pero algo estaba mal. Él podía sentirlo. ¿Había alguien... allí?  
Damon se volvió y caminó hacia el estudio al final del pasillo y miró a su alrededor. De repente, vio a alguien familiar.  
Rose.  
"Simplemente no puedes alejarte, ¿puedes?" Damon bromeó enojado. Todavía estaba molesto porque Rose se llevó a Elena en una misión suicida y huyó sin un solo rastro, por lo que había estado ignorando sus llamadas telefónicas.  
Lo que, curiosamente, fue la declaración que salió de su boca. "Bueno, no contestas tu teléfono." lo acusó ella.   
Él siguió adelante. "¿Qué deseas?"   
"Quería disculparme." dijo mientras se acercaba más a él, en lugar de estar al otro lado de la habitación.  
"Solo admítelo." Damon presionó. "No tienes a dónde ir."  
"Lo siento por Elena." continuó Rose. "No estaba pensando con claridad. No sabía que tenía un deseo de muerte. Pero te llamé. Traté de hacerlo bien, ¿de acuerdo?" Ella hizo una pausa "Lo siento, Damon. Y... no tengo a dónde ir."   
Damon descruzó los brazos y se acercó a ella. "No hay nada aquí para ti, Rose." le informó, caminando junto a ella.  
"Bien entonces..."  
De repente, hubo un ruido de vidrios rompiéndose dentro de la casa. Tanto Rose como Damon se volvieron hacia el ruido y corrieron hacia el vestíbulo. La ventana estaba rota, el viento de la noche soplaba lentamente las cortinas blancas. Damon revoloteó y agarró una espada en la pared, y se escuchó el sonido de un lobo gruñendo.  
"¡Damon!" Gritó Rose, al ver al lobo. Ella saltó delante de él cuando el lobo se lanzó, y Rose quedó atrapada en el suelo. El lobo se rompió y el vampiro, y Rose gritó pero luchó. De repente, el lobo mordió su piel y Rose jadeó y gritó fuertemente. Fue entonces cuando Damon clavó la espada en el cuerpo del lobo y dañó al animal, haciéndolo huir con miedo. Damon se inclinó y miró el hombro de Rose que había sido mordido por el lobo gris.  
"¿Qué tan malo es?" Preguntó Damon.  
"Me duele." confesó Rose.  
Pero ante sus ojos, la herida comenzó a sanar. "Se está curando." dijo Damon.  
"Oh, Dios mío." gritó ella. "Pensé que una mordida de hombre lobo era fatal. Pensé..." Rose lloró más y Damon la acercó a su pecho.  
"No lo es." le dijo él mientras ella lo rodeaba con sus brazos. "Tu vas a estar bien."  
______________________  
"Hablé con Caroline." le dijo Damon a Rose sin mirarla mientras el vampiro centenario entraba en la habitación. Agitó su bourbon en su vaso. "Ella dijo que Tyler estaba encerrado." Él inclinó el vaso a sus labios y bebió. Rose dio una mirada sospechosa cuando comenzó a sentarse en el sofá junto a Damon.  
"Entonces, ¿fue Jules?" Rose adivinó. "El otro hombre lobo, el que te atacó."  
"Sí." admitió Damon y tomó otro vaso. "Lo siento." Abrió el contenedor de bourbon. "Ella venía detrás de mí." confesó y le sirvió alcohol a Rose.  
"Todo está bien, eso termina bien." le dijo ella.  
"¿Todos se curaron?" Damon preguntó, poniendo el bourbon de nuevo en la mesa de alcohol.  
"Sí." informó Rose, sorprendida. Miró el hombro de su bata de seda rosa y sacudió la cabeza. "Parece de esa manera."  
"Rose." comenzó Damon. "Uh..." se calló. Ella sorbió su whisky de whisky. Después de una pausa, Damon continuó. "Estoy feliz de que la leyenda fuera falsa. Tal vez los hombres lobo se inventaron para mantener alejados a los vampiros."   
"Suerte la mía." Rose se acercó más a él y bebió otra vez su alcohol. Los dedos de Damon caminaron sobre su piel, acercándose a la parte superior de su muslo. "Hmm" Ella suspiró. "Me quedaré y te ayudaré."   
Damon levantó las cejas. "¿Ayudarme a hacer qué?"   
"Salvar a Elena." aclaró Rose. "Proteger a Elena, todas las cosas de Elena."   
"¿De Verdad?" Damon preguntó, buscando en sus ojos. "¿Por qué?"  
"Porque me gustas." confesó ella. "Creo en la amistad, y tengo una vacante en ese departamento, y podrías usar a todos los amigos que puedas conseguir." Ella puso el vaso de bourbon en la mesa detrás del sofá.   
Damon enarcó las cejas arrogantemente. "¿Solo amigos?"   
Rose asintió. "Solo amigos."  
Cuando se levantó para irse, Damon no la tomó. La bajó a la velocidad del vampiro hasta el lugar al lado de él en el otro lado y la besó, envolviendo sus manos alrededor de su cuello. Ella le devolvió el beso, pero se apartó.  
"¿Estás seguro de que puedes hacer eso?" Damon incitó con un tono seductor. No era la persona a la que realmente quería besar, pero necesitaba esto. Damon se recostó para recibir otro beso, pero ella se apartó.  
"No amo a los hombres que aman a otra mujer." Rose le dijo. "Pienso más en mí que en eso. Pero eso no significa que no pueda ser tu amiga especial." admitió y ambos se echaron a reír.  
"Creo que me gustas." respondió Damon y se rieron un poco más mientras se tiraban el uno al otro en un beso.  
"Damon, yo..."  
Elizabeth entró en el estudio, interrumpiendo el tiempo especial de Damon y Rose juntos. La cabeza de Damon se giró hacia ella y Rose miró a Elizabeth desde un lado.   
Elizabeth se tensó un poco. "No sabía que teníamos compañía." dijo con una actitud leve.   
Damon no se dió cuenta que la mirada en la vampiro reflejaba celos por todas partes. "Elizabeth, la puerta estaba cerrada."   
"No, no lo estaba." respondió ella. Suspiró, dándose cuenta de que lo había desbloqueado después de la entrada de Jules, pensando que el hombre lobo no regresaría por unos segundos.  
"Pero descuiden, pueden continuar con lo que fuera que estaban haciendo. No se detengan por mi culpa." Con una última mirada se dió media vuelta corriendo a su habitación.  
"Interesante." Rose susurró por la actitud de la chica.  
Damon comenzó a decir algo mientras su mano vagaba alrededor de la espalda de Rose a la ligera, pero de repente, Rose dejó escapar un gemido. "Ow." le dijo a Damon, mirando su mano.  
"¿Qué?" preguntó Damon, confundido. Él quitó la bata de su hombro y cayó, dejando su hombro y parte de su espalda vestida. Se quedó sin aliento, cuando vió la desagradable y burbujeante herida. Ambos vampiros se miraron con preocupación.


	11. "El descenso."

**_Capítulo 12: "El descenso."_ **

Elizabeth habia estado en el Grill practicamente durante dos días y medio. Pasando la rabia de haber visto y escuchado a Damon hablando y coqueteando con Rose. Desde entonces no habia pisado la casa de huéspedes, su telefono estaba repleto de llamadas de Stefan y para su asombro de Damon también.  
Ella terminó su malteada rápidamente antes de levantarse hacia la puerta del Grill. No podía esconderse para siempre del mundo. Menos cuando Klaus amenazaba con aparecer. Cuando salió se topó con una masa en forma de cuerpo. Ella miró hacia arriba encontrándose con los ojos azules claros de Damon.   
"¿Donde te habias metido?" preguntó Damon con rabia.  
Elizabeth se quejó molesta haciéndose a un lado, tratando de caminar junto a él para poder seguir adelante con su día. Pero el se movió interrumpiendo su salida. "¿Que quieres?"   
"Tú vendrás conmigo." dijo el encogiéndose de hombros.  
"¿Por qué?" ella se burló.  
"Alguien está herido y necesitamos tu ayuda en este asunto." Damon dijo vacilando un poco.  
"No me importa." Elizabeth dijo apartandolo para seguir su camino, pero el comenzó a seguirla. Ella rodó los ojos molesta antes de voltearse hacia él una vez más. "¿Quién?"   
"Rose." Damon respondió después de un momento.  
"¿Y por qué se supone que debo ayudar?" preguntó Elizabeth con curiosidad.   
"Escucha, metí la pata con un lobo, ¿de acuerdo? Y ella dijo que estaba marcado o algo por el estilo." Damon dijo poniendo los ojos. "Pero mordieron a Rose, sólo soy..."  
"Mira eso. Damon Salvatore se siente culpable." Elizabeth se burló, fingiendo un jadeo. "Alerta a los medios de comunicación."  
"Elizabeth, por favor. Sólo tienes que ir, mirar la cosa y luego irte si quieres." Damon negoció, esperando que funcionara.  
"Esta bien." Elizabeth aceptó bajando la guardia un poco.   
_________________________  
Elena ya estába ahí cuando llegan a la casa de huéspedes. Damon llevó a Elizabeth inmediatamente a la sala de estar, donde Rose y Elena estában hablando en voz baja. Elena se levantó cuando Elizabeth entró en la habitación, sorprendida de verla.   
"Mira." dijo Damon mientras se movió hacia Rose que aflojaba su bata, mostrando una marca de mordedura muy fea. Estába llena de sangre y se veia infectada; la piel que la rodeaba se estaba desgastando.  
Elizabeth se acercó al sofá mirando de cerca la herida. Bueno, era grave. Extendió la mano tocando la piel, sintió náuseas cuando un trozo de piel se fue con ella. Literalmente, parecía que los años estában alcanzando a Rose, ella se estába convirtiendo en el cadáver en descomposición que debería haberse vuelto hace cientos de años. Y estába sucediendo rápidamente. Elizabeth nunca habia visto una mordedura de hombre lobo, y ahora tenia una nueva razón para no querer acercarse a ninguno.  
"¿Cómo se ve?" Rose le preguntó, volviendo la cabeza para tratar de ver la herida.  
"No se ve tan mal." Elizabeth susurró mientras cubria el hombro de Rose. Luego se alejó del sofa, acercandose a Elena. "¿Dónde está Stefan?" ella preguntó por el hermano que en realidad queria ver.  
"¿Por qué? ¿Quieres pedir disculpas por hacerle caso cuando te necesitaba?" Elena acusó.  
"Si estás tratando de hacerme sentir culpable, no pierdas tu valioso tiempo. Ahora, respóndeme." Elizabeth dijo con rabia.  
"Se fue." Elena hizo una pausa. "Él quiere traer de vuelta Isobel, él piensa que ella puede..."  
"He oído lo suficiente." Elizabeth dijo fastidiada de hablar con Elena. Se volteó hacia Damon mirandolo seriamente. "Necesito hablar contigo a solas."   
Ella salió de la sala con Damon siguiendola de cerca.   
"¿Que pasa?" Damon preguntó confuso.   
"Lo de Rose no tiene mejoria. No debe beber sangre porque no la ayudara, solo la hará sentir peor." Elizabeth dijo en tono bajo que sólo ella y Damon escuchaban.   
"Debe haber alguna cura. Algo." Damon dijo molesto.  
"No se si haya alguna cura." Elizabeth dijo mirando hacia la sala antes de mirar de nuevo a Damon. "Pero lo que sí es seguro es que a Rose no le queda mucho tiempo, su cuerpo se esta desvaneciendo con rapidez."  
"¿Y no puedes ayudar con tu magia o algo?" Damon preguntó sonando un poco desesperado.  
"No, lo siento." Elizabeth dijo. "Y si pudiera, tampoco sería muy confiable. He estado siglos sin usar la magia y no me acostumbro a ella todavía."  
"Es una lástima." Damon susurró desviando la mirada.  
"Lo siento Damon." Elizabeth dijo antes de caminar hacia la entrada.  
"¿A donde vas?" Damon le preguntó.   
"No puedo quedarme mas aquí." dijo ella encogiendose de hombros. "Klaus esta muy cerca y yo debo mantenerme alejada, al menos por un tiempo. Creo que llegó el momento de irme."  
"Oh, bueno." Damon dijo. "Esta bien, gracias por intentar ayudar a Rose."  
"No hay problema." Elizabeth asintió rapidamente. Antes de abrir la puerta.  
"Elizabeth." Damon la llamó deteniendola. Cuando ella volteó tardó unos segundos en decir la palabra. "Suerte."  
Elizabeth asintió solamente antes de irse de la pensión, sin mirar hacia atrás.  
__________________________  
Un par de minutos más tarde, Damon vió a Rose moverse en su cama. "Hola, ahí." susurró Damon.  
"Lo siento." dijo ella simplemente.  
"Fuiste a un alboroto asesino." Arrugó la nariz. "Sucede."   
"Lo siento, Elena." dijo Rose cuando Elena entró en la habitación. Damon la miró. "No me gusta tomar vida humana. Nunca lo he hecho."  
Damon se volvió hacia Elena, un poco molesto. "No deberías estar aquí."  
"Es lo peor de todo." susurró Rose. "La caza. La necesidad de matar. La sed. El placer que te trae después. No estaba destinada a ser malvada."  
Elena entró en la habitación, pero Damon levantó la mano para evitar que se acercara más. "Aléjate de aquí."   
Ella lo apartó, sentándose junto a Rose, ignorando completamente a Damon. "Ser un vampiro no te hace malvado. Es la forma en que eliges vivir esa eternidad que te hace malvado. No eres malvada, Rose." le aseguró al vampiro moribundo. "Nunca lo serás. Y algún día, tendrás tu propia familia."  
Rose suspiró. "Dudo eso." Ella se echó a reír con tristeza.  
"¿Duele?" Elena la incitó.   
Rose asintió. "Me duele."   
"Bueno, entonces deja de hablar de eso." Damon chasqueó y agarró a Elena por el codo arrastrándola hacia arriba. "Tu necesitas salir. No estoy pidiendo una vez más."  
"Damon se parece mucho a mí." dijo Rose, interrumpiéndolos. Damon y Elena miraron a la rosa pálida. "Él quiere preocuparse. En el momento en que lo hace, huye de él." Rose miró a Elena. "Lo siento por lo que he hecho hoy."   
"Lo sé." susurró Elena.  
"Y necesitas pelear." le ordenó Rose. Ella miró a Rachel. "Necesitas pelear. Sé que estás asustada, pero tienes que hacerlo de todos modos." De repente, ella comenzó a toser. Elena se acercó e intentó consolar a Rose, y Damon observó. Rose dejó de toser. "Mm." murmuró ella mirando a Elena. "¿Por qué eres tan amable conmigo? Deberías odiarme."  
"Soy humana. Esa es su excusa." bromeó Elena con una sonrisa más feliz.  
Rose le devolvió la sonrisa. "Nunca puedes olvidarlo. Lo que es ser humano. Me persigue. Pero es lo único que nos mantiene en marcha." de repente ella gimió y gritó.   
"¿Qué hacemos?" Elena presionó a Damon.  
"Vete." espetó Damon. Empujó a Elena a un lado y se sentó junto a la cabeza de Rose, deslizando sus brazos alrededor de ella mientras ella gritaba.  
"Damon—" Elena comenzó.  
"Sólo vete." le dijo a él, tratando de mantenerse tranquilo, pero no estaba funcionando. "Tengo esto." le aseguró, y Elena se estremeció ligeramente.  
_________________________  
Rose suspiró, todo calmado de su episodio anterior. "¿Quién hubiera pensado que serías un buen tipo?" Preguntó, su voz baja. Él sostuvo su mano en la suya y su cabeza descansó sobre su pecho. Damon se rió ligeramente.  
"No soy agradable." respondió él e inclinó la cabeza hacia ella. "Soy malo. Me gusta."  
"Mientes." le dijo Rose.  
"Shh." Damon la silenció. "Shh. Sólo duerme. Solo duerme." Él le acarició el hombro y apoyó la barbilla en su cabello, esperando ese momento que ella soltó.

_******** *********_   
_Rose se movió por los campos, absorbiendo el cálido sol que había creado con sus poderes. Se sentó en el suelo, contemplando su idea del paraíso. Para ser honesto, no estaba mal. Mucho mejor que el infierno personal en el que vivía, donde estaba enamorado de una mujer, que no lo amaba._   
_Rose se sentó a su lado y habló. "Este era mi lugar favorito para venir como una niña. ¿Como supiste?"_   
_"La palabra circula." El sonrió Rose lo miró y sonrió de nuevo. "Se lo dijiste a Elena."_   
_Rose se rió entre dientes. "¿Estoy soñando?"_   
_Él no quería arruinar el momento, así que solo se encogió de hombros, y Rose se echó a reír aún más, suspirando para sí misma alegremente. La felicidad en su rostro no pasó de él._   
_Ambos suspiraron._   
_"El sol está tan caliente." le dijo ella. "Extraño esto. Extraño ser humana."_   
_Damon la miró. "La humanidad no es todo lo que parece."_   
_Ella continuó, ignorándolo. "Tenía amigos. Tenía una familia. Me importaba."_   
_"Todavía lo haces." le aseguró Damon._   
_"No." Rose negó con la cabeza. "Pero lo haces." Se dio la vuelta. "Has construido una vida, quieras admitirlo o no. Pasé quinientos años solo... existiendo."_   
_Damon negó con la cabeza. "No tenías elección, estabas huyendo de Klaus."_   
_"No, siempre hay una opción." replicó ella, iniciando una discusión._   
_Damon se apartó de ella y decidió que esta no era una buena manera de terminar con su vida. "Sabes, estás arruinando nuestro día perfecto con tu extraño balbuceo filosófico."_   
_Ambos se rieron y él la tomó en sus brazos._   
_"Me gustaría disfrutar del aire fresco." Ella le susurró al oído. "¿Lo disfrutarás conmigo?"_   
_Damon se apartó y asintió. "Por un tiempo." él estuvo de acuerdo, sonriéndole. Rose le devolvió la sonrisa y él la acomodó en su pecho, con las manos entrelazadas._   
_Damon miró hacia la distancia, sabiendo lo que tenía que hacer, y eso lo estaba matando por dentro._   
_"Gracias." le dijo Rose mientras jugaban con las manos._   
_"¿Para qué?" Preguntó Damon._   
_"El dolor se ha ido." le dijo con un tono ligero._   
_"Me alegro." susurró Damon en voz baja._   
_"¿Los veré de nuevo?" Preguntó Rose, girándose hacia él. "¿Mi familia?" ella aclaró Damon la miró, inclinando su cabeza. ¿Qué se suponía que iba a decir a eso?_   
_"Creo que verás a quien quieras ver." le informó._   
_Rose sonrió. "Eso estaría bien. Tal vez yo también vea a Trevor." se apartó un poco de él y dijo esas palabras que necesitaba escuchar antes de terminar todo. "Ya no tengo miedo."_   
_***************_

La mano de Damon soltó la de Rose y él se estiró hacia un lado, su mano agarró un pedazo de madera áspera y afilada. Lo agarró con las dos manos y lo colocó en su corazón. Su rostro estaba en su cabello, lágrimas caían de sus ojos. Se suponía que era él. Se suponía que debía morir.

***************

 _Rose se levantó de su posición y miró a Damon._  
 _"Voy a correr contigo a los árboles." desafió ella._  
 _"Bueno, vas a perder." le advirtió._  
 _Rose negó con la cabeza. "Soy más vieja y más rápida."_  
 _"Oh, ¿eso crees?" Damon se levantó de su posición sentada y Rose se rió de todo corazón. "Bueno, estoy controlando este sueño. Tal vez voy a hacer trampa."_  
 _Ella lo miró. "A la cuenta de tres."_  
*****************

Damon mantuvo la estaca de madera sobre su corazón, vacilando ligeramente. Pero era mejor sacarla de su miseria. Tenia que ser.

************

_"Uno."_

************

Agarró el arma con más fuerza, con miedo de hacerlo. ¿Por qué tenía que ser ella?

*************  
 _"Dos."_  
*************

Él no podía soportarlo más. Metió la estaca en el corazón de Rose, y ella respondió con un jadeo. Sus ojos estaban húmedos, y sus manos aún se aferraban con fuerza a la estaca. El sueño había terminado, y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla. Rose murió, allí, justo en sus brazos, sus lágrimas cayendo en su cabello. Se apoyó en ella, temiendo dejarla ir.  
Pero tendría que hacerlo.  
_____________________  
El sheriff Forbes se detuvo ante el auto de Damon detrás de él, y Damon se enderezó apoyándose en el costado de su Camaro. Sacó las llaves de su baúl y caminó detrás de su auto.  
"Aquí está tu vampiro." dijo Damon simplemente, levantando el tronco y revelando a Rose muerta en el compartimiento.  
"¿Cómo la encontraste?" Los ojos del sheriff se agrandaron.  
"No importa." Damon intentó no romperse. "Lo que importa es que se acabó."  
"Gracias, Damon." El sheriff Forbes suspiró. "Una vez más, has ayudado a mantener a esta ciudad segura."  
"Yo... me encargaré de enterrar el cuerpo." ofreció. Liz asintió y él se volvió para cerrar el maletero, sintiendo que su corazón le dolía por el remordimiento. Se suponía que era para él. Se suponía que debía morir.  
Ese pensamiento no moriría dentro de él. La culpa se apoderó de él como una ola oceánica.  
Se colgó de la tapa del maletero por un segundo extra antes de golpearlo.  
Cuando Damon regresó a casa, lo único que quería hacer era tomar un baño y dormir el dolor. Quería apagarlo, pero sabía que no podía hacerlo.  
Cuando entró lo estaba esperando una persona que menos esperaba. "Se suponía que te irías." dijo el antes de caminar hacia ella.  
"Lo hice, pero decidí regresar para asegurarme de que estabas bien." Elizabeth dijo entregándole un vaso con bourbon.   
"Aprecio el gesto. Sólo me alegra que se haya acabado." Damon dijo bebiendo todo el bourbon dejando el vaso en la mesa.   
"Sabes que no te creo." Elizabeth dijo cruzandose de brazos.   
"Ve a dormir, Elizabeth. Descansa un poco. Mañana será un día totalmente nuevo. Podras irte y seguir con tu vida." Damon le pidió.  
"No me iré." Elizabeth dijo, ganándose una mirada de Damon. "Ya no."  
"No tienes que quedarte por lástima." Damon replicó con molestia.  
"No lo hago por eso." Elizabeth dijo secamente. "Lo hago porque me he dado cuenta que se meten en demasiados problemas. En especial tú. Por eso decidí quedarme para cuidarlos. Además siento que les debo mucho."  
"Gracias. Supongo." Damon dijo haciendo una reverencia falsa.   
"Aunque lo tomes como broma." Elizabeth dijo molesta ahora. "Eso hacen los amigos, o en nuestro caso frenemys."  
"Si claro frenemys." Damon dijo sonriendo un poco.  
"Se que estás sufriendo Damon." Elizabeth dijo después de un rato en silencio. "Se lo que es perder a alguien cercano."   
"¿Que quieres escuchar?" Damon preguntó con rabia. "¿Que me importaba Rose? ¿Que estoy triste? Bien, no lo hice y no lo estoy."   
"Ahí vas, pretendiendo apagarlo, pretendiendo no sentir." Elizabeth respondió. "Damon, estas demasiado cerca. No renuncies. Eres mejor de lo que aparentas ser."  
"Siento, Elizabeth. ¿Esta bien? Y apesta." Damon gruñó. "Y lo que apesta aún mas es que debería haber sido yo. Jules venía por mí."   
"Te sientes culpable." murmuró Elizabeth.   
"Eso seria humano de mi, ¿verdad? Y no soy humano." Damon se acercó a Elizabeth hasta estar a unos centímetros de su cara. "Eres la que habla acerca de renunciar y es todo lo que haz hecho, darte por vencida."  
"Tal vez." Elizabeth dijo dando un paso lejos de Damon. "Por eso no quiero que hagas lo mismo que yo."   
"Vete a dormir." Damon le ordenó. "Ya a habido suficiente perdición, tristeza y crecimiento personal por un día."   
"De acuerdo, me voy." aceptó Elizabeth frustrada antes de voltearse para irse.   
Estuvo a punto de irse, pero se detuvo. Volteó a ver a Damon y aunque no lo decía sabía que lo necesitaba. Decidida se acercó a el abrazándolo. Sintió como se tensaba un poco antes de poner su mano en su espalda acercándola a el. Ambos se quedaron así un rato hasta que se separaron un poco incómodos.   
"Buenas noches, Damon." susurró Elizabeth antes de alejarse subiendo las escaleras hacia su habitación. Ella sabia que él necesitaba tiempo para estar sólo y aceptar lo que había pasado con Rose y esperaba que supiera que estaría ahí para el cuando la necesitase.


	12. "Cuestiones papá."

_**Capítulo 13: "Cuestiones papá."** _

"¿Por lo tanto, Damon lo hizo?" Stefan preguntó.

Elizabeth puso el libro que tenía en las manos sobre la mesa antes de mirar a Stefan, que estaba apoyado en el sofá, con las cejas arqueadas de una manera curiosa mientras la miraba expectante.

"No lo creo..." dijo Elizabeth lentamente, sabiendo que era sólo la mitad de la verdad.

"Elizabeth." advirtió Stefan incorporandose por lo que lo estában enfrentandose.

"Está bien, él podría o no haber salido la noche anterior de caza... Creo que el mató a Jessica, pero la otra chica y los dos hombres fueron cosa de Rose." Explicó ella, sonriendo a su expresión divertida. "Ah, y los campistas y los guardabosques. Estoy bastante segura que son de Jules. Se me ocurrió en un sueño." 

Stefan se rió de Elizabeth contagiandola también. La risa continuó cuando el telefono de Stefan sonó. El lo tomó mirando el mensaje de Elena que fuera a su casa. "Bueno, debo irme. Elena me llama con urgencia." 

"¿Puedo ir?" Elizabeth preguntó tomando el libro de la mesa. "Prometo portarme bien. La última vez te ignoré cuando pediste mi ayuda, ésta vez quiero pagar mi deuda."

Stefan rió de nuevo por la actitud de Elizabeth. "Esta bien puedes venir."

"Bien." Elizabeth afirmó levantándose del sofa. "Llevaré el gran Gatsby conmigo." se interrumpió cuando vió la expresion de Stefan. "No te preocupes, voy a traerlo de vuelta. Y sin duda deberías ir a una biblioteca uno de estos días. Necesitan actualizar la biblioteca."

"Lo tendré en cuenta." Stefan respondió sonriendo aún. En el camino se encontreron a Damon.

"Buenos días Damon." Elizabeth lo saludó mientras siguió su camino por el pasillo.

Damon frunció el ceño hacia ella mientras la observó irse. Él miró a su hermano, que estába luchando contra la risa al ver la expresión en el rostro de su hermano mayor, antes de encogerse de hombros siguiendo a Elizabeth.

_____________________

"¿Por qué me entero de esto ahora?" Damon demandó secamente.

"¡No sé! Yo ni siquiera sabía que Stefan estaba con Tyler o que él sabía sobre nosotros." Elizabeth siseó en él, todavía un poco molesta acerca de sus estados de noticias de Stefan.

Al parecer, Jules había secuestrado a Caroline para que pudieran usarla como palanca para Stefan, para permitir que Tyler se vaya y también para que pudieran obtener venganza por la muerte de Mason.

"No entiendo esto. ¿No se supone que Stefan y tu eran los mejores amigos?" Damon le preguntó a Elizabeth, estremeciéndose cuando observó un poco de celos en sus palabras.

"¿Qué? ¡No, yo todavía no entiendo por qué no le dijo a nadie..." Elizabeth se desvaneció, poco a poco volviéndose hacia Elena. Damon siguió este gesto y miró a Elena con sospecha.

"Elena. ¿Sabías acerca de esto?" Damon le preguntó con cuidado.

"Sí." admitió, la culpa rezumando de ella en olas. "Pero nosotros no quisimos decir nada porque teníamos miedo de que es posible que deseen..."

"¿Qué? ¿Matarlo? Por supuesto, es lo que necesita." Damon interrumpió a Elena, haciéndola saltar ligeramente.

"No, no podemos matar a Tyler." Elena jadeó.

"¿Por qué no? Es un idiota." Elizabeth dijo cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. Ella y Damon compartieron una mirada como un pensamiento común cruzaba sus mentes.

"No, no, no." Elena negó con la cabeza, sabiendo muy bien lo que significaba esa mirada. "Olviden a Tyler, tienen que centrarse en traer de vuelta a Caroline."

"No, Blondie se metio en esto cuando decidió ser agradable con un perro." Damon negó.

"Damon, por favor. Ella es mi amiga, muchas personas ya han muerto." Elena se quejó, casi a punto de llorar.

Elizabeth se quedó en silencio, renuente en opinar. Ella quería que Tyler se fuera. Bueno, no Tyler en particular, sino todos los lobos. Ella los odiaba, mas al ser testigo de lo que una mordedura podia ocasionar en cualquier vampiro, eso realmente la asustaba un poco. Si iban, podrían estar poniendo en riesgo sus vidas. Caroline podría tomar uno para el equipo, ¿verdad? Elizabeth se encogió enseguida ante la idea. No, Caroline no debía tomar uno para el equipo, sobre todo porque ella no debería incluso ser parte del equipo, y porque ella era casi una amiga. Y los amigos protegían a los amigos.

"Damon, no podemos hacerle eso a Caroline. Ella está en este lío por nosotros. Le diste tu sangre y te detuve de matarla la primera vez." Elena habló mirando a Damon. "Se lo debemos."

"No, no lo hacemos." Damon negó con la cabeza.

"Está bien. Sabes en ese horrible lugar es una chica que sabe que sus amigos saben dónde está, que sabe que ellos seran capaz de mucho y espera que van a ir por ella ¿De verdad vas a dejar que por ese camino? Pensé que habías dicho que eras el bueno ahora." Elena dijo un poco enojada.

"Se metió en ese lío por sí misma, ella tiene que aprender cómo salir sin ayuda de nadie." Damon replicó sin un momento de vacilación. 

Elizabeth intentó pasar una mano por su cabello, pero se quedó atascada en la cola de caballo, tiró de el con impaciencia hasta que cayó hacia abajo, dejando su cabello libre. Todo era muy estresante. Ella conocía a Caroline, y desde el primer momento la acepto e hizo que fueran amigas, por eso no queria que muriera. Ella no se preocupaba por Tyler o por los lobos, pero si le importaba Caroline, a todos, incluso a Damon, incluso si él no queria admitirlo.

"¿Y si fuera Stefan el que estuviera siendo torturado en el medio del bosque? ¿Quisieras que se quedara allí para morir solo?" Elizabeth le preguntó a Damon. 

"Pero no lo es." exclamó Damon con impaciencia.

"¿Y si fuera?" Elizabeth insistió en voz severa.

El silencio que cayó alrededor fue torpe e incómodo. Elena miraba la batalla de miradas que tenian Damon y Elizabeth. Hasta que Damon desvió la mirada, Elizabeth había dado con un punto débil. Justo cuando Damon estába a punto de abrir la boca para replicar, la puerta se abrió y su momento fue interrumpido por John Gilbert.

"¿Que esta pasando?" John exigió.

"¡Nada!" Elena exclamó, cansada de tener que lidiar con su padre.

"No suena como nada." dijo John, tratando de conseguir que le digan algo.

"¿Sabes qué, John? La confianza funciona en ambos sentidos, lo que puedes irte." Damon dijo enojado, deseando desesperadamente que se fuera.

"¡Tenemos que traer a Caroline de vuelta!" Elena exclamó.

"No." Damon negó con la cabeza antes de pasar a John. "Tu primer deber de padre: vigila a tu hija, mantenla aquí, y no dejes que se escape."

"Damon-" Elena intentó replicar pero Damon la interrumpió caminando hacia Elizabeth.

"Ahora tu y yo vamos a encontrar a Caroline." Damon le dijo a Elizabeth tomándola del brazo empujándola hacia la puerta.

__________________________

Stefan y Tyler llegaron a la compensación que Jules les dijo, ella estába de pie afuera, con los brazos cruzados tratando de parecer desafiante.

"Sé que estás ahí fuera." Ella llamó hacia ellos.

Stefan y Tyler caminaron fuera de los árboles y Jules dió un paso hacia adelante.

"¿Dónde está Caroline?" Stefan pidió con calma.

"Encerrada, apretada." Jules comentó sin importancia.

"Dejala ir y voy a liberar a Tyler." Stefan negocia, sin dejar el brazo de Tyler.

En algunos árboles de distancia, Damon y Elizabeth se destacan. Elizabeth estaba dando golpecitos con el pie con impaciencia y con un poco de ansiedad.

"No tienes que enrredar mas de lo que ya esta." continuó Stefan. "No soy tu enemigo, Jules."

"Es un poco tarde para estar agitando una bandera blanca, ¿no te parece?" Jules exigió, su ira empezando a mostrarse.

"Nadie más tiene que salir herido, deja que se vaya." Stefan presionó el asunto.

"No voy a dejarla ir sin Tyler." dijo Jules. 

"Él es libre de tomar sus propias decisiones." Stefan dijo encogiéndose de hombros. "Mientras que sueltes a Caroline."

"Mi hermano el constructor de paz." Damon cortó, caminando hacia el claro también. Elizabeth maldijo en voz baja antes de seguirlo parándose de pie junto a él. "Dado a que llego primero lo dejare que primero lo intente a su modo, antes de ir al mío que es un poco más sangriento." 

"Así que entreguen a Caroline." dijo Elizabeth, mirando a Jules.

"Suelten a Tyler." Jules contrarestó hacia Elizabeth, con la tensión creciente entre ambas.

"Si no hay luna llena, esto ni siquiera será una pelea y lo sabes. Acabaremos contigo." Damon amenazó.

Jules ni siquiera se inmutó. "Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso, chico rudo." Ella les informó antes de traer sus dedos a los labios y silbar en voz alta.

Muchos hombres lobos empezaron a salir de los bosques. Los lobos llevaban estacas de madera, antorchas y armas con balas de madera.

"Oh, grandioso." Elizabeth se quejó.

"¿Todavía crees que esto es una buena idea?" Damon susurró en su oído.

"Cállate." Elizabeth le dijo, un poco enojada con saber que tenia razón.

"Vamos a intentar esto de nuevo." comenzó Jules. "Denme a Tyler."

"Ya lo oíste Tyler, ve con ella." Damon le dijo a Tyler, señalandolo con la cabeza para que se moviera.

"¿Quién de ustedes mato a Mason?" uno de los chicos preguntó una vez que Tyler estuvo seguro junto a Jules.

"Ah... ese sería yo." dijo Damon mientras levantó una mano.

"Chicos, asegúrense de que él sufra." Uno de los hombres ordenó.

Entonces todo se fue al infierno. Damon corrió hacia Jules, pero ella hizo algún truco lobo extraño, dando un salto mortal hacia la RV empujandose a sí misma sobre Damon, aterrizando con seguridad en el otro lado del bosque. Eso era raro. Tres lobos corrieron hacia Stefan, pero él lo agarró con la antorcha por el cuello y le obligó a utilizar el fuego contra los otros dos. 

En ese momento, Caroline se precipitó fuera de la RV, pero Jules la golpeó contra el vehículo y puso una pistola en su pecho. Stefan todavía estaba en el suelo, y un Damon estaba luchando con el mismo hombre que dijo que tenia que sufrir. Las probabilidades no estában en su favor.

"¡Es suficiente!" Elizabeth dijo en voz alta antes de levantar sus manos centrandose. Ella no tenía que hacer magia, pero si no lo hacía, estában muertos. Todos los lobos inmediatamente se agarraron la cabeza, dejando escapar gritos de dolor mientras el poder les llegó. Ella no se detuvo hasta que estuvieron inconscientes. Se detuvo, no dejando que su ira sacara lo mejor de ella, se sintió un poco orgullosa de sí misma por ser capaz de controlar su magia despues de tanto tiempo sin usarla.

Se volteó hacia Tyler antes de agarrarlo por el pelo corto. "Cuando tus amigos se despierten, dales un mensaje. Dejen el pueblo ahora mismo. ¿Me escuchas?" le exigió, tirando más fuerte del cabello de Tyler. "Este es nuestro territorio, y es mejor que no esten aquí en la mañana. Debido a que esta vez trataron con Stefan, pero yo no soy tan indulgente y a menos que deseen una muerte dolorosa y lenta, se iran a otro lugar. ¿Está claro?" ella preguntó a Tyler que solamente asintió con la cabeza. "Te he hecho una pregunta, quiero que contestes."

"Sí." dijo Tyler con miedo.

"Bueno." Elizabeth sonrió delante de él antes de golpearlo contra el RV dejándolo allí.

Stefan y Damon lentamente se levantaron, Damon arregló su chaqueta en el proceso, antes de caminar hacia Elizabeth. Caroline solo la miró sin saber que hacer. 

Elizabeth no les hizo caso y empezó a alejarse. "Vamos, es hora de irnos." Ella llamó por encima del hombro. Los tres vampiros se precipitaron tras ella enseguida.

__________________________

"No puedo creer que me hayas llamado." dijo Andie Starr, muy desnuda, mojada y jabonosa, mientras los labios de Damon se arrastraban por su garganta besándole cada centímetro. "Pensé que estaba siendo demasiado avanzada cuando le pedí a Jenna que me diera mi número." 

Damon se apartó y la miró con los ojos muy abiertos. "Me gusta una mujer que sabe lo que quiere." admitió captando el doble significado detrás de eso.

"Oh, gracias." dijo Andie en voz baja y Damon tarareó mientras continuó paseando sus manos sobre su piel. "Entonces, ¿qué quiere, señor Alto-oscuro-y-guapo?"

Damon abrió mucho los ojos. "No soy tan alto."

Andie se rió entre dientes y él besó su mejilla antes de recostarse en la bañera. Ella hizo lo mismo. 

Damon suspiró. "Necesito una distracción." 

"Puedes llamarme cuando quieras." le dijo Andie, jugando con las burbujas en su baño. Damon se estiró fuera de la bañera y tomó su copa de vino.

"Mira, la cosa es, señorita sexy-reportera-niña." bromeó Damon con una sonrisa. "Tengo un problema con el que necesito ayuda, eso realmente me molesta."

Andie frunció el ceño. "Oh. Cuéntame sobre eso."

Damon hizo una pausa. "Estoy enamorado de una mujer que nunca podré tener." dijo simplemente y se llevó el vaso a los labios.

"Lo sabía." Andie suspiró. "Sé cómo recogerlos." Agarró la copa de vino de la mano de Damon. "Entonces, ¿por qué no puedes tenerla? Está con otro hombre, supongo?"

"Ese no es el punto." Damon volvió a agarrarle el vaso. "El punto es que estoy enamorado de ella y yo... me estoy volviendo loco, no tengo el control." 

"¿Qué, no confías en ti mismo a su alrededor?" Andie preguntó.

"No confío en mí mismo con nadie, Andie." dijo Damon sombríamente. "Soy malo, Andie. Hago cosas. Mato a la gente."

Por un momento, ella estaba sonriendo, pero la sonrisa desapareció y él pudo oler su miedo. Se inclinó hacia delante en la bañera, la agarró por los hombros y le impidió hacer algo drástico. "No tengas miedo. Estás bien." la obligó.

Ella parpadeó y él suspiró, recostándose en la bañera.

"¿Por qué matas a la gente?"

"Porque me gusta." dijo Damon simplemente. "Está en mi naturaleza, es quien soy. Pero entonces tengo que permanecer para protegerla y ella quiere que yo sea el mejor hombre, lo que significa que no puedo ser quien yo soy." Damon levantó las manos. "¿Ves los problemas que estoy teniendo, Andie?"

"Bueno, tal vez esto es lo que eres ahora." Andie sugirió. "El amor hace eso, Damon. Nos cambia." 

Damon sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad, pero él contempló su consejo. Eventualmente, se cansó de corazón a corazón. "Solo deja de hablar." ordenó y ella se rió entre dientes. Avanzó en el agua y continuó. "Solo bésame. Sé mi distracción." Él acercó sus labios a los de ella y la besó, pero no fue tan apasionado como su único beso con Elena, eso no duró ni dos segundos. Su lengua invadió la boca de Andie, sin tomar absolutamente ningún prisionero. A ella no parecía importarle, pero él sabía que estaba siendo duro. No le importaba

Sus labios se deslizaron hasta su cuello y hasta su hombro, donde podía oler el dulce aroma de su sangre burlándose de él. En una fracción de segundo, surgieron sus colmillos, aparecieron las venas, y hundió los dientes en el hombro de Andie, extrayendo sangre. Sus dedos frotaron un círculo en su espalda mientras la sangre se deslizaba sobre sus dedos y dentro del agua, pero ella no luchó.

Esta era su distracción.


	13. "Lobo llorando."

**_Capítulo 14: "Lobo llorando."_ **

Elizabeth estaba mas irritada que nunca mientras tomaba un vaso de vidrio, llenándolo de sangre. Estaba reviviendo una y otra vez la escenita que tuvo que ver con Damon y la reportera Andie o como sea que se llamara. Odiaba sentir celos, despues de tantos años. Odiaba sentir algo por Damon Salvatore. Cuando iba a comenzar con la segunda bolsa de sangre, Damon y Alaric, entraron a la casa.  
"Hola." saludó Alaric.  
"Hola, Dr. Saltzman ¿Cómo está?" Elizabeth saludó tratando de ocultar su mal humor.  
"He estado mejor." Alaric se limitó a contestar, antes de acercarse al bar y sentarse. "Y no me digas Dr. Saltzman, dime Alaric, no soy un dr, soy sólo un profesor."  
"Para mí eres Dr. Saltzman." Elizabeth respondió con una sonrisa. "¿Qué te sirvo?"  
"Whisky, por favor... Gracias." dijo Alaric cuando se le entregó el whisky.  
"De nada." sonrió Elizabeth.  
"Yo también quiero uno." dijo Damon sentándose al lado de Alaric.  
"Seguro." Elizabeth contestó sonriendo. Sirvió el whisky en un vaso de vidrio, cuando volteó se lo arrojó a Damon en el rostro.  
"¿Que d…mo... ios?" La voz de Damon quedó amortiguada por sus manos, que se las pasó una y otra vez en el rostro para secarse.  
"Ahí lo tienes." Elizabeth dijo antes de tomar su bolso dirigiendose con paso decidido hacia la puerta. "¡Adiós, Dr. Saltzman!"  
Afuera el sol estaba radiante, aunque el día estaba un poco nublado. Se internó en el bosque tomando la ruta que la llevaba al pueblo. Caminó, guiándose únicamente por los sonidos, hasta que dió con la pequeña plaza abarrotada de gente. El Grill fue lo primero que vió, asi que comenzó a caminar hacia el local.   
"¿Elizabeth? ¿Qué haces aquí?" Elizabeth volteó hacia la voz de Jeremy que le sonreía.   
"Hola Jeremy." Elizabeth le devolvió el gesto. "No quería quedarme encerrada otra vez. Y bueno pensé... ¿Por qué no?"  
"Pero..." Jeremy se miró dudoso.  
"Si estoy contigo nada pasara. Llévame a donde quieras, sólo no quiero estar encerrada con Damon." Elizabeth dijo suplicando.  
Jeremy dudó por un momento, antes de sonreir. "Bueno, ya que lo dices de esa manera, yo tampoco soportaría estar encerrado con Damon."   
Elizabeth sonrió también. "Es bueno que me entiendas."  
"Ven, vamos al Grill." Jeremy le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que lo siguiera.  
Elizabeth lo siguió hasta que entran al local. Estaba abarrotado de chicos y chicas jóvenes. Mirando alrededor entre las personas, reconoció a Caroline, Bonnie y a Jeremy que acababa de sentarse y le hacía señas para que se acercara. Elizabeth respiró profundo, antes de dirigírse a la mesa.  
"Hola." saludó Caroline sonriendo, cuando Elizabeth se sentó al lado de Jeremy.  
"Hola." Elizabeth devolvió el saludo y la sonrisa.  
El silencio se hizo por unos cuantos minutos, hasta que Bonnie habló. "Allá esta Luka. ¿Lo hacemos?"  
"Tú lo haras." dijo Caroline asintiendo.  
"¿Hacer que?" preguntó Elizabeth un tanto confundida, mientras observaba al chico de tez morena que Bonnie habia señalado, que se encontraba jugando pool.  
"El es un brujo. El y su padre trabajan para Elijah, me imagino que a este punto ya debes saber quién es Elijah." Bonnie explicó, ganándose el asentimiento de Elizabeth. "Bueno, voy a tratar de entrar en su mente, hipnotizarlo para sacarle información."  
"¿Y para que vas a hacerlo?" preguntó Elizabeth confusa.  
"Ya lo veras." dijo Bonnie observando al chico. "Pero necesito que tu y Caroline estén cerca para cargarlo."  
"¿Cargarlo?" preguntó Jeremy. "¿Se va a caer?"  
"Algo así." Bonnie se encogió de hombros. "Ya vuelvo." Con paso decidido se levantó de la silla caminando al bar, le dijo algo al cantinero y a los pocos minutos él le trajo dos bebidas. Bonnie se dió la vuelta comenzando a caminar hacia las mesas de pool. Cuando pasaba frente a la mesa en la que se encontraban los demas se inclinó un poco. "Manténganse cerca."  
"Vamos." dijo Jeremy, colocándose de pie.  
Todos caminaron detrás de Bonnie dejando que ella entrara en la zona de pool, mientras se quedaban en la entrada hablando, como si nada pasara.  
"Hola." saludó Bonnie.  
"Hola. ¿Qué es eso?" Preguntó el chico, observando las bebidas.  
"Bebidas." dijo Bonnie sonriente.  
"Le está dando la sonrisa sexy." dijo Caroline mordiéndose la lengua.  
"¿Qué... que es eso? ¿Qué quiere decir?" Jeremy preguntó con el ceño fruncido.  
Caroline se limito a sonreír, mientras continuaron escuchando, no por mucho mas. Apenas el chico tomó un sorbo de la bebida, la dejó caer en el suelo llevandose una mano a la frente, como si se hubiera mareado.  
"¿Qué me hiciste?" preguntó con voz entrecortada.  
"Lo siento." dijo Bonnie antes de que el chico se desplomara en el suelo.  
Rápidamente Caroline y Elizabeth entraron alzandolo.  
"Jeremy, ve por el auto ¡Rápido!" dijo Bonnie viendo hacia todos lados asegurándose de que nadie viera la escena.  
Jeremy salió rapidamente. Aproximadamente tres minutos más tarde, el bolsillo del pantalón de Bonnie produció un extraño ring. Entonces sacó su telefono mirando la pantalla. "Vamos."  
Entonces intentaron que pareciera que salían abrazados del bar, dirigiendose a la puerta. Cuando salieron Jeremy se encontró en un coche azul. Rápidamente lo metieron en la parte de atrás del coche.  
Bonnie se subió en el asiento de adelante. "Siéntense cada una a un lado, por si despierta."  
"¿A dónde vamos?" Preguntó Jeremy una vez estan todos adentro.  
"A mi casa." dijo Caroline. "Mi mama llegara tarde, tendremos tiempo suficiente."  
"Bien, vamos Jeremy, apresúrate." dijo Bonnie.  
Se detuevieron en una casa blanca de techos altos. Bajaron al chico, y Jeremy ayudó a Elizabeth a sostenerlo, solo por educación mientras Caroline buscaba en su bolso la llaves y abría la puerta. Cuando la abrió se volteó para sostener al chico. Caroline invitó a Elizabeth a pasar, antes de entrar a la casa. Fueron a la sala, colocando al muchacho en el suelo, sobre la alfombra.  
"¿Ahora que?" Elizabeth le preguntó a Bonnie que entró en la sala acompañada de Jeremy.  
"Necesito velas, todas las que tengas Caroline."  
"Ya vuelvo." dijo Caroline antes de salir corriendo. A los pocos segundos volvió con los brazos llenos de velas.  
"Estaban en el garaje, mi mama detesta quedarse a oscuras." explicó Caroline, colocando las velas en el suelo. "¿Qué hacemos con ellas?"   
"Colóquenlas alrededor de Luka y de mi, y enciéndanlas, así podre tomar la energía de las velas." explicó Bonnie, que se arrodilló, recostando la cabeza de Luka sobre su regazo y colocando sus manos a los lados de la cabeza del chico.  
"Aquí tengo un encendedor." dijo Jeremy sacándolo de su bolsillo.  
Rápidamente comenzaron a encender todas las velas, colocandolas alrededor de Bonnie y Luka, en forma de círculo. Cuando terminaron de encender todas las velas, se sentaron alrededor del círculo que formaban las velas.  
Bonnie cerró los ojos y repentinamente las pequeñas llamas de las velas, se debilitaron antes de incrementar su altura. Estuvieron así por unos segundos hasta que Bonnie abrió los ojos y las llamas volvieron a la normalidad; lo mismo pasó otras tres veces.  
"¿Qué ocurre?" le preguntó Jeremy a Bonnie cuando abrió los ojos la tercera vez.  
"Se me está resistiendo, está peleaando..."  
"Por... favor... no." dijo Luka en un leve susurro.  
"Lo siento." Bonnie dijo antes de volverlo a intentar. Se quedó con los ojos cerrados unos segundos. "Esta listo. ¿Por qué tú y tu padre trabajan con Elijah?"  
"Porque todos queremos lo mismo." susurró Luka, aun inconsciente.  
"¿Y que es eso?" continuó Bonnie.  
"Matar a Klaus."  
Bonnie abrió los ojos más no soltó la cabeza de Luka, todos cruzaron miradas.  
"¿Por qué quieren tú y tu padre matar a Klaus?"  
"Porque él la tiene." susurró Luka mientras su respiración iba aumentando.  
"¿La tiene? ¿A quién?" Bonnie preguntó frunciendo un poco el ceño.  
"A mi hermana."  
"¿Por qué?" Bonnie tensó la mandíbula.  
"Por siglos, Klaus ha obligado a brujos y brujas a servirle." dijo Luka haciendo una especie de mueca de tristeza.  
"¿Y cómo lo van a hacer? ¿Cómo van a matar a Klaus?" le preguntó Bonnie que negó con la cabeza confundida.  
La respiración de Luka aumentó cada vez más. "Después del sacrificio, Klaus estará débil entonces..." De repente Luka abrió los ojos como platos e intentó moverse, pero era como si un peso invisible lo aplastara. "¡Por favor no! ¡No me obligues a decírtelo! ¡Si te lo digo me matara!"  
Pero Bonnie lo ignoró e intentó sujetar su cabeza de nuevo.  
"Bonnie ya basta, déjalo." dijo Jeremy un tanto angustiado.  
"No." dijo Bonnie volviendo a sujetar la cabeza de Luka. Este en el acto, volvió a calmarse. "¿Después del sacrificio? Pero... Elena morirá."  
"Elena tiene que morir." susurró Luka.  
Entonces Bonnie soltó su cabeza como si se tratara de un insecto repugnante antes de retroceder. "No quiero oír nada más."  
"Nosotros tampoco, Bonnie." dijo Caroline mientras un leve temblor recorrió su espalda.  
"¿Qué vamos a hacer? Elena no puede morir." dijo Jeremy con la voz temblorosa. "Tiene que haber otra forma."  
Hubo un silencio incomodo en la sala durante unos segundos hasta que Bonnie miró a Elizabeth que no habia dicho nada. "A ti no te importa ¿cierto? Quiero decir... ¿Por qué habría de importarte?"  
"Por supuesto que me importa, Bonnie." Elizabeth dijo apretando la mandibula.  
"Si ¿Por qué?" Bonnie preguntó a la defensiva.  
"Stefan es mi mejor amigo y el ama a Elena, yo sé que si algo le ocurre a ella, él sufrira, y eso es lo último que quiero para Stefan, es mi mejor amigo, como un hermano y además no se lo merece." Elizabeth aclaró.  
"¿De verdad te importa Stefan?" Preguntó Jeremy.  
"¡Por supuesto que me importa!" Elizabeth exclamó ofendida. "¿Por qué preguntas eso?"  
"Pensé que lo estabas utilizando para que te mantuviera oculta de Klaus."  
"¡Eso nunca! Yo preferiría morir, antes que utilizar a Stefan." Elizabeth dijo molesta.  
"Lo siento." se disculpó Jeremy.  
"Pronto se despertara, será mejor llevarlo al Grill de nuevo." interrumpió Bonnie.  
"¡Yo iré!" saltó Caroline enseguida. "Y Elizabeth vendrá conmigo."  
"Claro, yo iré con Caroline." Elizabeth aceptó rapidamente. "Además tengo que ir a la casa de huespedes." Ambas levantaron a Luka sacandolo de la misma manera como lo habían traído.   
El camino de regreso al Grill, lo transcurrieron en silencio. Cuando llegaron Caroline estacionó el auto y juntas sacaron a Luka tratando de que nadie lo notara. Entraron al Grill, que estaba abarrotado de gente, al parecer nadie había notado nada, por lo que aprovechan lo más rápido que pueden dejando al muchacho en el baño de caballeros. Y con la misma rapidez abandonaron el Grill.  
"Misión cumplida." dijo Caroline cuando íban de camino al auto.  
"Si, lo hicimos." Elizabeth sonrió.  
"Entonces... ¿Te llevo a la casa de los Salvatore?"  
Elizabeth suspiró al recordar que tenia que volver a ver a Damon. "Por favor."  
Caroline asintió. Una vez que estuvieron dentro del auto arrancaron, tomando el camino que llevaba a la casa de los Salvatore. A los pocos minutos llegaron a la puerta de entrada.  
"¿Tu a donde iras?" Elizabeth le preguntó a Caroline antes de bajarse.  
"A mi casa." respondió, con el ceño fruncido. "¿Por qué?"  
"Es solo que... la última vez que te fuiste... bueno... las cosas no terminaron bien." Elizabeth dijo incomoda. Caroline se quedó en silencio, como si estuviera recordando lo ocurrido la noche anterior. "Solo ten cuidado ¿Si?"   
"Lo tendré. Lo prometo." Caroline sonrió tambien. "Ahora tu ve a dentro; de seguro dentro te espera un Damon algo enloquecido."  
"Si... bueno. Yo puedo manejarlo." Elizabeth afirmó con suficiencia, a lo que Caroline sonrió. "Gracias, Caroline. Buenas Noches."   
"De nada, buenas noches para ti también." Caroline dijo antes de arrancar el auto.  
_______________________  
"Solo me fui por unas horas y ve todo lo que ocurrió." Elizabeth dijo molesta caminando de un lado a otro. "Eres un iman para atraer problemas Damon."  
"Oye yo no hice nada." Damon replicó enseguida mientras agarraba su herida en el cuello. "Yo sólo queria hablar."  
"¿Hablar?" Elizabeth dejó de caminar para mirarlo. "Te das cuenta de que si Elena no hubiera hecho el estupido trato estarías muerto, ¿verdad?"  
Alaric que habia estado en silencio todo el rato solo observó el intercambio, un poco incomodo.  
"Va a ser difícil de matar." admitió Damon.  
"Sí, yo no confiaría en esa daga y cenizas." Alaric intervino por primera vez.  
"¿Daga y cenizas?" Elizabeth preguntó, alarmada. "¿Esa cosa es real?"  
"Sí, íbamos a usarla, pero ahora..." Damon negó con la cabeza, sentándose y agarrando su vaso de whisky que había estado en la mesa. "Necesitamos más información."  
Se hizo un silencio alrededor de ellos, hasta que Alaric habló. "¿Qué pasa contigo y la nueva chica de todos modos?" Le pidió a Damon, que miró hacia arriba.  
"Ella tiene una cosa para mí y... ella es caliente, hombre." Damon respondió automáticamente.  
Alaric se rió ante su brusquedad. "Simplemente, no la mates, por favor." advirtió mientras se levantaba.  
"No puede." Elizabeth cortó. "Es decir, ¿quien informaría de su muerte?" agregó cuando se dió cuenta de las miradas confusas.  
Los dos hombres se rieron de su broma. Alaric entonces dijo que tenia que dejar por un día con Jenna, ni Damon ni Elizabeth se ofrecieron a acompañarlo a la puerta. Antes de que cualquier vampiro pudiera oírlo salir de la casa, hubo un "golpe" y un gemido. Damon y Elizabeth corrieron al porche, donde Alaric cayó al suelo, muerto. Entonces, de la nada, varios hombres lobos comenzaron a aparecer. Elizabeth ni siquiera esperó a que alguno de ellos hiciera un movimiento, ella simplemente huyó fuera de la casa antes de que nadie pudiera tocarla.   
Bueno, pensó Damon, parecía que iba a ser una noche dura.  
______________________  
Damon estába ahora sentado en una de las sillas, atado con cadenas dolorosas, con un collar muy similar a la de un perro alrededor de su cuello. Habia estado así durante un tiempo, torturado por los lobos. El collar alrededor de su cuello tenia piezas afiladas de madera que se le clavaban en la piel cada vez que el hombre lobo estúpido tiraba de ella. Alaric estaba muerto, tendido justo en frente de él, con los ojos mirando fijamente delante.  
"¿Sabes que es lo bueno de los perdigones?" Jules preguntó, mirando a Damon de lejos. "Se propaga a través del cuerpo, causando un daño máximo. Así que, ¿dónde está la piedra lunar?"  
"Olvídalo, querida, nunca vas a conseguirla." Damon se quejó en su asiento.  
Jules abrió la boca para decir otra amenaza, pero una clara musical de una garganta la detuvo. Se dió la vuelta para encontrar a Elijah y Elizabeth parados cerca del sofá.  
"¿Está buscando esto?" Elijah preguntó en voz formal, ya que mostro la piedra de luna en su mano. A continuación, la puso en la mesa junto a él. "Tómala."  
Uno de los lobos subió y trató de tomarla, pero Elijah rasgó su corazón antes de que pudiera dejar su mano. Otras dos personas se movieron rápidamente hacia Elijah, claramente queriendo acabar con él por haber matado a su amigo, pero el los mató en cuestión de segundos. Cuando vió que esa batalla estába perdida, Jules desapareció. Elijah se acercó al hombre que está sosteniendo la correa de Damon.   
"¿Y tú? ¿Quieres darle una oportunidad?" le preguntó al chico tímido. "¿Dónde está la chica?"  
"No importa." dijo Elizabeth, caminando detrás de la silla de Damon.  
"Tienes razón, no lo hace." Elijah estuvo de acuerdo. Vió a Damon por un momento antes de tomar las cadenas alrededor de él, liberándolo. Luego sin mas, se acercó al chico y, con un movimiento fluido, le rompió el cuello.   
"Me voy ahora." anunció acercandose a la mesa, agarrando la piedra de luna antes de desaparecer.  
La sala permaneció en silencio torpemente. Elizabeth se movió hacia un lado rompiendo el collar alrededor del cuello de Damon, encogiéndose en el dispositivo feo. Él no dijo nada, simplemente se levantó y empezó a recoger las cadenas.   
Damon finalmente tomó la palabra. "No puedo creer que fueras a buscar su ayuda."  
Elizabeth levantó la mirada. Él estába mirando hacia ella, los ojos azul helado duro.   
"Se comprometió a mantenerlos seguros, estabas en una peligrosa situación. ¿Qué otra cosa se supone que hiciera? ¿Sentarme y ver cómo te torturaban?" Elizabeth exigió, colocando su manos en la cintura.  
"¡Bueno, podrías haber hecho algo más! Se supone que eres bruja tambien." Damon dijo su mirada llegando a ser aún más peligrosa que antes.  
"No tengo control sobre mi magia Damon." Elizabeth dijo molesta. "Si la usaba mal podría haberte lastimado a ti también."  
La cara de Damon se suavizó inmediatamente antes de dar un paso atrás, parpadeando dos veces. El silencio incomodo entre ellos fue interrumpido por el timbre del teléfono de Damon.   
"¿Así que planeaba matarla todo el tiempo?" Damon pidió a Bonnie. "¿Te escuche fuerte y claro." colgó el teléfono con rabia. "¿Sabías sobre esto?"  
Elizabeth miró hacia arriba una vez más. Claro que ella lo sabía. Ella asintió con la cabeza lentamente, mordiéndose el labio con fuerza. A continuación, un gemido se escuchó desde algún lugar cerca. Cuando volteó vió a Alaric, que por fin volvia de entre los muertos.  
"Oh, bueno, estás de vuelta." Damon dijo. "Te has perdido toda la diversión." arrastró el último cuerpo fuera de la habitación y sonrió cuando su amigo rodó los ojos.  
Alaric se levantó con un gemido doloroso extendiendose. Elizabeth se dió por vencida. "Vamos." ella le dijo entregándole su chaqueta. "Conducire a tu casa. No quiero que caigas dormido en el camino."   
"Gracias, Elizabeth." Alaric le dió una pequeña sonrisa. "Esperó que tengas licencia."  
"En realidad no, pero voy con un adulto, ¿no?" Elizabeth le dijo tratando de animarlo. "Estas bien, ahora vámonos." lo tranquilizó y el asintió.


	14. "La cena."

**_Capítulo 15: "La cena."_ **

"¿Puedo preguntar que hacemos aquí?" Elizabeth exigió mientras Damon y ella bajaban a la tumba para hablar con Katherine.   
"Ya veras. Ten paciencia." Damon suspiró profundamente y sacó una botella de sangre cuando finalmente llegaron a la casa de Katherine. Estaba desecada, apenas moviéndose en absoluto. Él llevó la botella a sus labios, pero ella no la tomó, así que tuvo que llevar la sangre a su boca y hacerla beber antes de que finalmente respondiera.  
"Bebe." instruyó Damon. "Buena niña." La mano de Katherine se cerró alrededor de la botella y Damon sonrió. "Venimos llevando regalos." Mientras ella se alimentaba desesperadamente de la sangre, él se levantó y tomó la ropa de las manos de Elizabeth. "No tuvimos tiempo de comprar adecuadamente, pero sí conseguimos un par de cosas." Colgó la ropa en la puerta junto a ella cuando Katherine terminó la sangre, finalmente luciendo normal otra vez. "Wow, la sangre hizo efecto, estas casi linda de nuevo."  
"¿Qué quieres Damon?" Katherine susurró fuertemente.  
"Adivina quién está de vuelta en la ciudad." incitó Damon. "Tu viejo amigo John Gilbert."  
"¿De verdad? ¿Por qué?" pregunto Katherine haciéndose la desentendida.   
"Dijo que ama a su hija." Damon se encogió de hombros. "Quiere protegerla de Elijah y del gran mal Klaus." miró a Elizabeth bevemente ante la mencion de los Originales.  
"Que ternura." Katherine se levantó de su lugar.  
"Sí claro." dijo Damon volviendo la vista a Katherine. "Me contó este cuento de viejas sobre cómo matar a un original."  
"Y quieres saber si es verdad." Katherine sonrió, su voz ronca.   
"Si lo fuera, no te lo diría." ella miró a Elizabeth. "Mucho menos a ti."  
"¿Por qué no?" preguntó Elizabeth interviniendo por primera vez. "Quiero decir, quieres que Elijah y Klaus mueran tanto como nosotros."  
"Klaus, sí; Elijah, no." Katherine nego enseguida. "El utilizo la compulsión conmigo, si el muere... entonces estaré atascada aquí para siempre."  
"Que mal para ti." dijo Damon, sonriendo.   
"Olvídalo, Damon." le advirtió Katherine. "Matar a Elijah sería una misión suicida. No puedes hacerlo."  
"Puedo." dijo Damon.   
"No puedes." insistió Katherine.   
"¿Ni siquiera con una daga y un poco de cenizas de roble blanco?" dijo Damon.   
Katherine se volvió de nuevo hacia él, con los ojos abiertos de par en par. "No, Damon. Si matas a Elijah estaré aquí para siempre." dijo algo atemorizada.   
Damon se quedó en silencio por un momento. "Estas asustada."  
"Solo... sácame de aquí primero. Y luego te ayudaré." dijo Katherine con desesperación. "Te ayudaré a matar a Elijah, te ayudaré a proteger a Elena, lo que quieras."  
"Si te saco de aquí, te veras libre de Klaus, y tu trasero se trasladara a alguna isla desconocida a beber margaritas. Ni lo pienses."  
"No es cierto, me quedare Damon. Pero por favor no lo hagas." le suplico Katherine.   
"Bueno, gracias por decirme todo lo que necesitaba saber." le dijo Damon.  
"No te he dicho nada." dijo Katherine en tono desafiante.  
"Si, lo hiciste. Me confirmaste que es posible matar a un original." Damon se dio la vuelta para mirarla. "Que es exactamente lo que hare esta noche." dijo y se volvió hacia Elizabeth. "Vamonos."  
_______________________  
Cuando llegaron a la pension, Elizabeth le hizo la primera pregunta que le vino a la cabeza. "¿Cómo vamos a hacer para matar a Elijah? ¿Cuál es el plan?"  
"El plan es el siguiente: hare una cena, aquí, en la casa. Y cuando tenga la oportunidad... la pequeña daga con las cenizas de roble blanco, atravesara el corazón de nuestro querido Elijah." dijo Damon sonriendo.  
"¿Una cena? ¿Para quién?" Elizabeth preguntó un poco interesada.  
"Un par de personas. Alaric, Jenna, Andie..." Damon sonrió al ver la cara de Elizabeth. "Y por supuesto, Elijah."  
"¿Jenna es la tía de Elena, cierto?" Elizabeth le preguntó. Cuando él sintió ella frunció el ceño. "¿No es peligroso?"  
"¿Qué?" Damon levantó las cejas confundido.  
"Que ellas estén presentes." Elizabeth le respondió rodando los ojos. "Me refiero a Jenna y a la idiota del canal 5."  
Damon sonrió. "Quizás."  
"¿Elena lo sabe?" Elizabeth se cruzó de brazos dandole una mirada de reproche.  
"No, obviamente..." Damon se interrumpió por la mirada de pocos amigos en su cara. "Jenna y Andie estarán bien, tranquilízate."  
"¿Y yo en que puedo ayudar?" Elizabeth le preguntó, con mala cara.  
"Quedándote arriba, en total y absoluto silencio." Damon le sonrió.  
"¿Qué? ¿Es enserio?" Elizabeth le preguntó indignada.  
"Si. En caso de que la misión, "Matar a Elijah" falle, lo último que quiero es que el sepa que estas aquí y por tanto, que Klaus se entere." Damon le explicó.  
"Es entendible." Elizabeth murmuró, aceptando que tenía razón. "¿Así que, solo debo quedarme arriba, en silencio?"  
"No, ahí algo más que harás."  
Elizabeth frunció el ceño. "¿Qué?"  
"Si Stefan, escribe... y estoy seguro de que lo hará. Le contestaras." Damon se encogió de hombros.  
"¿Eso es todo?" Elizabeth se cruzó de brazos.  
"Si, eso es todo." contesto Damon.  
"¿Estás seguro de que no es peligroso?" Elizabeth le preguntó, despues de un silencio corto.  
"No." Damon dijo un poco harto. "Sabes que Elijah le hizo una promesa a Elena, de si ella no arriesgaba su vida, como lo ha venido haciendo, el mantendría a salvo a todas las personas importantes para ella."  
"Pero no a ella." Elizabeth dijo en un susurro.  
"No, no a ella." Damon la secundó.  
"¿Cómo conseguiste la daga y las cenizas de roble blanco?" Elizabeth le preguntó.  
"John, el padre de Elena. Vino trayendo regalos para proteger a su hija, a la que ahora ama." Damon le explicó.   
"¿Y si algo sale mal?" Elizabeth le respondió con otra pregunta. "¿Si las cosas se ponen feas?"  
"Nada va a salir mal." Damon replicó, levantó su mano cuando la vio que iba a contraponerse a sus palabras. "Y si algo lo hace... te quedaras aquí y le avisaras a Stefan."  
"¡No Damon!" Elizabeth le dijo adoptando una postura firme. "Por más que tenga miedo de Elijah. No voy a quedarme aquí viendo como los mata a todos ustedes. Bajare."   
"No." insistió Damon, tranquilamente.  
"¿Qué harías tu... si estuvieras en mi posición?" Elizabeth se cruzó de brazos.  
Damon se volvió hacia ella mirandola largo rato. Luego de unos segundos dirigió su mirada al piso y una expresión de derrota afloro en su rostro. "Solo... si se tornan realmente peligrosas. Porque lo último que necesito es que Elijah se entere de que estas cerca, y que te mate."  
"Bien." Elizabeth asintió.  
"Entonces... ¿Ya sabes lo que vas a hacer?"  
"Damon... se que estas acostumbrado a lidiar con personas idiotas, pero yo no soy idiota. ¿Ok? Entendí." Elizabeth le dijo, entornando los ojos.  
"Si, tienes razón. Vivo rodeado de idiotas. Pero... Tú lo dices por Andie, ¿cierto?" Damon dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.  
"¿Qué te hace pensar que hablo de ella?" Elizabeth dijo ladeando la cabeza. "¿Por qué cuando digo "personas idiotas", piensas en Andie?"  
"No pensé en Andie." bufo Damon.  
"¿No? ¿De verdad?" Eliizabeth le sonrió. "Porque eso parece."  
Damon se quedo mirándola, y comenzó a sonreír.  
"¿Qué? ¿Qué es tan gracioso?" Elizabeth preguntó de mal humor.  
"Es solo que... pareciera... que estás celosa." Damon dijo sonriendo.  
"¡No estoy celosa!" Elizabeth exclamo en tono burlon.  
"¿No? ¿De verdad? Porque eso parece." Damon dijo imitando sus palabras.  
Elizabeth soltó un bufido de incredulidad, no podía creer que Damon estuviera imitándola. "Detente, Damon. No caeré en esta especie de juego." le dijo acercandose para quedar frente a frente con él. En ese momento la puerta se abrió, y Andie entró.  
"¿Qué están haciendo?" preguntó en un susurro, como si le preocupara estar interrumpiendo algo importante.  
"Nada que te incumba." Elizabeth le contestó sin abandonar su posición, ni apartar sus ojos de los de Damon.  
"No tienes que ser grosera, Elizabeth." dijo Damon, con un dulce tono de voz.  
"Lo sé." Elizabeth dijo imitando su tono de voz. "Mejor me voy a hacer algo que si sea interesante." ella le lanzó una última mirada a Andie antes de alejarse.  
______________________  
"Ese debe ser Alaric. El sabe el verdadero motivo de esta reunión, el me va a ayudar, así que ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer." Damon le dijo a Elizabeth más tarde, encaminandose hacia la puerta. Cuando la abrió ahí estaba Alaric.  
"Hola Ric." lo saludo Damon, con una sonrisa digna de un anfitrión.  
"Hola Damon." dijo Alaric y paso. "No me importa que tanto sonrías, sigo sin estar de acuerdo con esto, Jenna podría terminar herida. Hola, Elizabeth." dijo cuando hubo terminado con Damon, dirigiendole una sonrisa a la joven.  
"Hola Dr. Saltzman." Elizabeth le contestó de la misma manera.  
La sonrisa de Damon se desvaneció en un segundo, tras haber cerrado la puerta, se volvió hacia Ric y explicó de camino a la sala.  
"Elijah le hizo una promesa a Elena, dijo que mantendría a salvo a todos sus seres queridos, y obviamente..." Damon hizo una pausa dramática. "Jenna es una de ellos. Así que ella no corre ningún peligro, Elijah no la tocara."  
"¿Estás seguro?" preguntó Alaric como si no confiara demasiado en Damon.  
"Es cierto." Elizabeth dijo tímidamente.  
Alaric se viro hacia ella que asintió. Luego se viro hacia Damon. "Entonces, todo bien."  
"Por cierto..." Elizabeth hizo una pausa. "Estaré arriba en la habitación contigua a la de Damon, que es la mía, y si las cosas no resultan... bajare."   
"Me parece bien. No creo que sea bueno que estes cerca. Eso es lo mejor." Alaric dijo.  
"Bien, entonces... buena suerte." Elizabeth dijo mirandolos a ambos antes de subír a su habitación. Se tumbó en la cama viendo el techo por unos cuantos minutos, hasta que su teléfono vibro en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Rápidamente lo saco; viendo un mensaje de Stefan.   
El texto decía: _'¿Ya Elijah está en la casa?'_  
Elizabeth le contesto enseguida. _'No, no aun. Solo estamos Alaric, Damon y yo. ¿Quieres que te avise cuando llegue?'_  
Contestó el mensaje y se quedó esperando su respuesta. Unos minutos más tarde, recibió su respuesta.   
_'Si, por favor. Y me avisas cuando hayan terminado.'_  
Elizabeth no le contestó, simplemente colocó el teléfono en la mesita de al lado y siguió mirando el techo de su habitación. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos antes de que Damon despertara a Andie; quien se levanto con mucha energía.... Al parecer estaba entusiasmada por la cena.  
Casi una hora más tarde, llamaron a la puerta. Era Jenna. Entro y enseguida comenzó a preparar todo para la cena, junto a Andie. Cuando estaban preparando la mesa, comenzaron a hablar. Hablaban sobre la relación entre Jenna y Alaric, que al parecer... no iban muy bien. Jenna decía sentir que Alaric le ocultaba algo y que luego tenia a John susurrándole cosas al oído. Pobre Jenna... absolutamente todos en su entorno sabían la verdad, excepto ella. Si se enterara...  
"Esto es una mala idea."  
La voz de Alaric llego a Elizabeth. Al parecer estaban en el bar.  
"No existen las malas ideas. Solo buenas ideas mal ejecutadas. Toma." dijo Damon que parecía ofrecerle una bebida a Alaric.  
"No. No me gusta la idea de que Elijah y Jenna estén en la misma casa." insistió Ric.  
"Jenna está totalmente a salvo." dijo Damon, restándole importancia. "Además es solo una misión para obtener un poco de información. Es totalmente inofensiva."  
"Solo una misión para obtener información." repitió Alaric y sonó como si intentara convencerse a sí mismo.  
"Si." dijo Damon con total tranquilidad.  
"Escucha, nada de ataques furtivos, ni de planes sorpresa. Nada que ponga en peligro a Jenna ¿Ok?" dijo Alaric, que parecía rogar por escuchar un "de acuerdo" por parte de Damon.  
"Palabra de explorador." dijo Damon.  
"Jenna necesita ayuda con el vino."  
Andie había entrado al bar. Elizabeth escuchó como Alaric salía de la estancia y Andie se adentraba más.  
"¿Qué es eso?" pregunto Andie.  
"El postre." dijo Damon. "Elijah es más fuerte y más rápido que yo. Todo está en el elemento sorpresa."  
"Ah, es una lástima. Me gusta. Es muy de la vieja escuela. Con clase."  
Se hizo el silencio por unos segundos y después Damon habló.  
"Es por eso que deberías decirle a los caballeros que vengan a tomar una bebida, mientras las chicas preparan el café en la cocina." dijo Damon y se escucharon sonidos de besos.  
"Eso es un poco sexista para mí." dijo Andie que parecía no estar del todo de acuerdo.  
"Deja de hablar." le pidió Damon.  
En ese momento volvieron a llamar a la puerta. Damon se dirigió hacia allá, pero ya era muy tarde... por lo que escuchó Jenna ya había abierto la puerta.   
"¿Quién lo invito?" preguntó la voz de Jenna que sonaba un tanto asqueada y molesta.  
Así que Jenna no sabía que Elijah estaría en la cena.  
"¡John! Que sorpresa..." dijo Damon con falsa alegría. "Vete." dijo al cabo de un segundo en un tono depresivo.  
Así que John Gilbert asistiría a la cena. Pero... ¿Quién lo había invitado? A lo mejor venia a asegurarse de que Damon matara a Elijah.  
"Cuando Jenna me dijo que vendría a una cena para Elijah, decidí que no podía perderme toda la diversión y los juegos." dijo John, que tenía una vocecilla bastante arrogante.  
"No habrá ningún juego hoy, John. Es solo una cena amistosa." dijo Ric, con tono de voz igual o más despectivo que el de Damon.  
"Lo que él dijo." añadió Damon.  
"De cualquier manera, ¿no me invitaras a tu cena, Damon?" pregunto John.  
Hubo un momento de incomodo silencio, en el cual John entro a la casa y Jenna se fue a la cocina, dando pisotones.  
"¿Así que cuando llegara el invitado de honor?" pregunto John.  
"Mira, imbécil." dijo Damon que parecía molesto. "Te quedaras... porque quizás así Elijah te mate. Dado que no creo que tu..." dijo Damon haciendo un gran énfasis en la palabra. "Le importes a Elena."  
Se hizo el silencio. Al cabo de unos segundos, después de que Damon hubiera cerrado la puerta, John habló. "Gracias por invitarme, Damon."  
Entraron y fueron al bar. Durante el tiempo que estuvieron allí, no charlaron demasiado... y cuando lo hacían, Damon o Alaric se dirigían a John antipáticamente. Al cabo de aproximadamente media hora... volvieron a llamar a la puerta.  
"Esta aquí." dijo Damon, antes de dirigirse a la puerta.  
"Buenas noches." dijo la voz fría y calma de Elijah, que Elizabeth tanto recordaba.  
Ella se incorporó haciendo todo el silencio que le era posible. Tomó el teléfono y le dijo a Stefan que ya estaba en la casa.  
"Gracias por venir. Por favor, pasa." dijo Damon cordialmente.  
"Solo un momento. Solo diré que si no tienes buenas intenciones para esta tarde, te sugiero que lo reconsideres." dijo Elijah.  
"No, nada deshonorable. Solo trato de conocerte." dijo Damon en el mismo tono.  
"Bien, porque aunque Elena y yo tengamos este trato, si haces algún movimiento en mi contra, te mato y mato a todos en esta casa, ¿Esta claro?" dijo Elijah que pareciera elegir cuidadosamente sus palabras.  
"Como el cristal." dijo Damon que parecía sorprendido.  
Entonces Elijah entro y Damon cerró la puerta tras él.  
"Jenna, es maravilloso verte de nuevo. ¿Cómo estás? Un gusto verte, te ves increíble." dijo Elijah que entro y saludo a Jenna y a los demás presentes.  
"Gracias." contesto Jenna.  
Al cabo de un rato, todos se sentaron a la mesa y comenzaron a comer. Hablaron un rato sobre la historia del pueblo y sobre los diferentes tipos de vinos. Luego Andie sugirió que los hombres deberían ir a tomar algo al bar, tal como Damon le había dicho. En eso momento el teléfono de Elizabeth comenzó a vibrar continuamente, era una llamada de Stefan. Pero ¿Qué demonios se supone que ella debía hacer? No podía contestar, porque se arriesgaba a que Elijah la escuchara y el plan se fuera por un tubo. Rechazó la llamada y lo más rápido que pudo le envió un mensaje.  
 _'¿Qué ocurre? No puedo atender.'_  
Pero Stefan no le respondió, en lugar de eso siguió llamando una y otra vez. ¿Qué demonios le ocurría? ¿Se había vuelto loco? ¿O habría ocurrido algo? De haber podido hubiera comenzado a dar vueltas por toda la habitación... estaba nerviosa. De pronto escuchó un teléfono sonar, pero no era el suyo.  
"Hola. Calma, calma. ¿Stefan?" dijo la voz de Alaric cuando hubo cesado el ruidito del celular.  
Debía de estar hablando con Stefan, fuese lo que fuese que ocurría... quería saberlo. De pronto todo estaba en silencio, excepto por los ruidos que producían los artefactos eléctricos de la cocina. Nadie hablaba. Pero luego de otros cinco segundos en silencio total, Elizabeth escuchó la voz de Damon, por encima de los demás ruidos.  
"Bueno, déjame adivinar. Además de la piedra lunar, y la doppelganger, el león, la bruja, y el ropero, necesitas este cementerio de brujas." dijo con cierta ironía.  
"Porque siento que nos hemos hecho más cercanos, de diré que si, Damon. ¿Sabes donde esta?" preguntó Elijah, en tono cordial.  
"Tal vez." Damon se detuvo un momento. "Dime porque es tan importante."  
"No somos tan... cercanos." Elijah hizo un énfasis en la palabra. Luego de unos segundos en silencio, volvió a hablar.  
"Tienes una colección importante aquí. Es algo gracioso lo de los libros, antes de que existieran... las personas tenían recuerdos."  
En una fracción de segundo, aparecieron Alaric y Andie en la estancia.  
"Caballeros hemos olvidado el postre." dijo Alaric que parecía muy nervioso y agitado.  
"Elijah..." dijo Andie.  
"Señorita Star..." dijo Elijah y salió del bar con Andie, dejando a Damon y a Alaric solos.  
En el bar, había un silencio absoluto a pesar de que Alaric y Damon aun no habían salido.   
Afuera en el comedor, Jenna habló. "Perdonen, chicos, el postre está tardando más de lo esperado. Usualmente yo solo le quito el plástico a la comida." ella volvió a la cocina.  
"Se que esto es algo social pero de verdad me encantaría, hacerte algunas preguntas más sobre el trabajo que estás haciendo aquí." Andie dijo cuando Jenna se fue.  
"Y a mí me encantaría responder." contesto Elijah.  
"Genial." dijo Andie.  
En ese momento Elizabeth escuchó los pasos de dos pares de pies que entraban al comedor.  
"Ric, ¿Me harías el favor de sacar el cuaderno que está en mi bolsa?" pregunto Andie.  
Alaric ahora caminaba hacia otra dirección.  
"Elijah, ¿Te conto John que es el tío/padre de Elena?" dijo Damon, arrastrandouna silla.  
"Sí, estoy consciente de eso." contesto Elijah, con cierta perspicacia en la voz.  
"Por supuesto, ella lo odia; así que no hay necesidad de mantenerlo en la lista de especies en peligro." dijo Damon con malicia.  
"Ric, está en el bolsillo de enfrente. En el... ¿Sabes que? Disculpen, chicos; lo siento." dijo Andie y abandono el comedor.  
"Lo que me gustaría saber, Elijah, es ¿Cómo pretendes matar a Klaus?" John intervino.  
"Caballeros, probablemente hay algunas cosas que debería dejar en claro, ahora. Yo les permito vivir, solo para que protejan a Elena. Yo permito que Elena se quede en su casa, viviendo su vida con sus amigos, como ella lo hace, solo por cortesía. Si ustedes se convierten en una responsabilidad para mi... me la llevare lejos de ustedes y nunca la volverán a ver." sentencio Elijah con voz queda.  
Elizabeth escuchó que alguien se acercaba.  
"Mi primera pregunta es ¿Cuándo llegaste aquí a Mystic..."  
En ese momento, Elijah dio un gemido, y todos los demás, soltaron pequeños ruidos de sorpresa.  
"Ahora deshazte de él, antes de que Jenna venga con el postre." Fue Alaric, que al parecer había matado Elijah.  
"De acuerdo." dijo Damon y se puso en pie, dio un gemido como si cargara algo sobre su hombro, y bajo al sótano.  
Todos se quedaron en silencio, sin decir ni una palabra. Unos cuantos minutos más tarde, Damon volvió; y en ese instante Jenna entro en el comedor.  
"¿Dónde... donde está Elijah?" pregunto con desconcierto.  
"El... tuvo que irse, se le presento un problema." mintió Damon.  
"Oh que pena. Bueno, de todas maneras el postre no salió para nada bien. Así que supongo que es todo. Yo tengo que irme, Jeremy está solo y mañana debo levantarme temprano así que... Buenas noches. Gracias por invitarme Damon, a pesar de todo fue agradable."  
"Me iré contigo Jenna." dijo John colocándose de pie.  
Jenna soltó un bufido.  
"Yo también me iré." dijo Andie, levantándose también de su silla. "Hasta mañana amor." dijo y beso a Damon.  
"Buenas noches, chicos. Fue un placer." grito Damon que enseguida cerró la puerta.  
Elizabeth no desperdició ni un segundo y bajó corriendo hacia la entrada.  
"¿Qué ocurrió? Stefan me estaba llamando, pero no podía atender... ¿Qué ocurrió?" preguntó lo más rápido que pudo.  
"Misión cumplida; Elijah está muerto." dijo Damon, que comenzó a caminar hacia el sótano. "Alaric lo hizo."  
"¿Qué?" Elizabeth comenzó a seguirlo, con Alaric detras de ellos. "¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué no lo hiciste tú?"  
"Porque si yo lo hacía, moriría." dijo Damon, se detuvo y se viro hacia Elizabeth.   
"¿Qué?" Elizabeth susurro.  
"Si, si un vampiro la utiliza para matar a otro, la daga toma ambas vidas." le explicó Alaric.  
"¡Dios! ¿Para eso llamaba Stefan?" Elizabeth preguntó.   
"Si." dijo Damon y reanudo la andanza.  
"Dios." Elizabeth dijo siguiéndolo.  
Cuando estuvieron en el sótano, Damon abrió la celda y tendido en el suelo de encontraba Elijah.  
"Dijiste que no habría violencia." dijo Alaric decepcionado.  
"Lo dice el que hizo toda la matanza." le dijo Damon.  
"Lo hice porque vi una buena oportunidad, no porque planee hacerlo con Jenna en la casa. Ya no puedes mentirme así, Damon. Yo soy tu amigo, maldita sea. Y tú no tienes amigos." Alaric le replicó. "Así que no más mentiras."  
Damon, sin decir ni una palabra, dio media vuelta y subió.  
"Lo lamento, Dr. Saltzman." Elizabeth le dijo.  
"¿Qué?" preguntó desconcertado.  
"Su situación con Jenna. No puedo imaginar lo difícil que debe ser querer estar con ella y querer serle sincero, pero no poder, aunque eso sea por su propio bien."  
"No sabes cuánto." Alaric dijo con amargura. "Me tengo que ir."  
Elizabeth asintió y lo acompaño a la puerta. Después fue a buscar a Damon, que estaba en su cuarto poniendose una camisa despues de haberse duchado.  
"¿Qué ocurriría si estuviera desnudo?" él pregunto.   
Elizabeth supo que se refería a que había entrado sin avisarle. "Se que tu sabes que estoy aquí, por lo que no lo harás."   
Damon no dijo ni una palabra. Simplemente se sentó en una esquina de su cama. "Estoy cansado."  
"Sí, claro." Elizabeth dijo riéndose.  
El también se rio. "¿Lo ves? Todo salió bien."  
"Si, pero tal vez..."  
"No, por favor." Damon la interrumpió volteándose hacia ella. "Nada de "Tal vez no"." imitó su tono de voz y después sonrió.  
"Ok, bien." Elizabeth rodo los ojos.   
En ese preciso instante el teléfono de Damon comenzó a vibrar en la mesita.  
"Debe ser Stefan." dijo Damon mientras atendía la llamada. "¿Qué quieres?"  
"Por favor dime que dejaron la daga en el corazón de Elijah." dijo la voz de Stefan a través del teléfono oyendose bastante desesperado.  
"¿Qué?" Damon que se volteó hacia Elizabeth que tenia una expresión nerviosa.  
"¿Sacaron la daga del corazón de Elijah? ¿Lo hicieron? ¿La sacaron? ¡Contesta, maldita sea, Damon!" grito Stefan.  
"¡Si, si! Alaric se la saco. ¿Por qué?" preguntó Damon que ahora también gritaba.  
"¡Dios!" exclamo Stefan.  
"¿Qué ocurre?" preguntó Damon con los ojos abiertos como platos.  
"Solo estará muerto mientras la daga este en él." dijo Stefan.  
Damon y Elizabeth se miraron a los ojos por una fracción de segundo, antes de salir disparados al sótano. Cuando llegaron a la celda, estaba total y completamente vacía; y no había ni un rastro del hombre que hacía solo unos minutos, había estado allí... muerto.  
________________________  
"Entra." les dijo Elena rápidamente mientras Elizabeth y Damon se acercaban a su puerta. "¿Cómo saben que Elijah viene después de mí?"   
"Se fue de la pensión, lo que significa que te persigue." Elizabeth le explicó lo obvio. "Él quiere llevarte lejos y mantenerte encerrada hasta que Klaus llegue ahora que Damon arruinó tu famoso trato."  
Elena negó con la cabeza. "No, eso no puede pasar." Ella hizo una pausa "Tengo una idea."  
Minutos más tarde, oyeron a Elijah caminar hacia la casa del lago y mirarla. Damon empujó a Elizabeth detrás de una puerta y se quedaron en silencio, y se cerraron, hasta nuevo aviso.  
Se trataba de la actuación ahora. Y esperaban que Elena pudiera hacerlo.  
Ni Damon ni Elizabeth se dijeron una sóla palabra, pero el silencio que pasó entre ellos fue la clave. No se dijeron palabras, sin embargo, lo vieron en los ojos del otro. Damon retiró su brazo detrás de ella y se enderezó cuando su hermano se unió a ellos en silencio puro. Ellos escucharon ahora.  
"No deberían haber hecho lo que hicieron."  
"El trato está apagado."  
"Estoy renegociando."  
"No te queda nada con lo que negociar."  
"Me gustaría ver que atraes a Klaus a Mystic Falls después de que el doppelgänger se desangre hasta morir."  
"Stefan no te dejará morir."  
"Tienes razón. Stefan no me dejará morir. Él me alimentará su sangre para curarme y luego me suicidaré y me convertiré en un vampiro, al igual que hizo Katherine. Entonces, a menos que quieras que vuelva a suceder, prométeme lo mismo que antes. Prométeme que no harás daño a nadie que amo. Incluso si te han hecho daño a ti."  
"Lo siento, Elena. Voy a tener que llamar a tu farol."  
Y ese era el momento. Elena suspiró profundamente y al instante siguiente, sus gruñidos fueron todo lo que pudieron escuchar. Elizabeth hizo una mueca y los tres esperaron.  
"¡No!" Hubo un largo silencio mientras Elena gemía por el dolor. "Sí, si, puedes tener tu trato. Déjame curarte."  
"Dame tu palabra."  
"Te doy mi palabra."  
Y luego vino el gruñido de Elijah, que se convirtió en una tos. Stefan se acercó a Elena y comenzó a alimentarla con su sangre, que instantáneamente la curó. Damon y Elizabeth salieron a ver a Elijah en el suelo, finalmente muerto, la daga terminal en el aire.  
"Un pequeño consejo." comenzó Damon. "No saques la daga."  
______________________  
El camino de regreso a la casa, lo transcurrieron en silencio, sin decir ni una palabra. Unos cuantos minutos más tarde, llegaron. Stefan y Damon sacaron a Elijah de la maleta del auto y lo llevaron de nuevo a la celda. Elena y Elizabeth bajaron con ellos. Abajo Damon estaba registrando a Elijah.  
"¿Qué tenemos aquí?" preguntó mientras palpaba un bolsillo de la chaqueta. "Una pequeña piedra lunar de jabón." dijo sonriendo y enseñando una pequeña piedra del color de la luna. "Me quedare con esto."   
"Así que eso es todo. Quiero decir que mientras la daga este allí... permanecerá muerto." dijo Elena.  
"Así es." contestó Damon.  
"Bueno, entonces... buenas noches." dijo Elena y comenzó a caminar, pero se detuvo dio media vuelta. "Saben ustedes quieren que pelee... pelearé. Pero si vamos a hacer esto, no pueden seguir ocultándome nada. Desde ahora en adelante, será a mi manera."  
Stefan y Damon intercambiaron miradas.  
"Me parece justo." dijo Stefan.  
"Bien." añadió Damon.  
"Bien." dijo Elena y se fue.  
"Parece que cambio de actitud. ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?" le preguntó Damon a Stefan.  
"Le conté una pequeña historia." dijo Stefan colocándose frente a Damon. "Sobre cuando yo tome decisiones equivocadas, y alguien me enseño que había una mejor forma."  
"¿Lexi?" dijo Damon, poniendo los ojos en blanco.  
"Si, ¿La recuerdas?" dijo Stefan.  
Damon se quedo en silencio unos segundos como si recordara algo. Luego se desperezo. "Buenas noches chicos." sonrió y se fue.  
Cuando Elizabeth y Stefan estuvieron solos, él se volvió hacia ella. "Gracias por todo lo de hoy. Y lamento mucho... lo de uhm... haber insinuado que tu... bueno... mataras a Elijah."   
"No te preocupes. Sé como es cuando quieres a alguien de verdad." Elizabeth le sonrió. "Solo quieres salvar a la persona en ese momento y ya."  
Stefan sonrió antes de abrazarla ligeramente. "¿Cómo fueron estos días?" pregunto separándose un poco para verla a la cara.  
"Sobreviví." Elizabeth se encogió de hombros riendose. "Soy una sobreviviente."   
"¿Él te trato bien?" preguntó Stefan apuntando hacia el lugar por el que había desaparecido Damon.  
"Ya sabes cómo es, peleamos, luego estamos bien, todo muy bipolar. Pero... si, todo bien. Quiero decir, ambos estamos aquí completos y sin heridas, así que creo que nos fue excelente." Elizabeth sonrió con sarcasmo.  
"Me alegro." Stefan dijo sonriendo. "Vamos, es tarde."  
Caminaron abrazados hasta la sala y ahí se despidieron.  
"Buenas noches." dijeron al unísono, cada quien caminando en una direccion distinta.  
______________________  
Damon entró en su habitación y escuchó el funcionamiento de la ducha, lo cual era inusual, ya que estaba seguro de que solo había cuatro personas en esa casa y ninguna de ellas estaría usando su ducha en ese momento. Pero había una persona desaparecida.  
"¿Andie?" preguntó. "Pensé que te habías ido."  
Caminó por una esquina hasta el baño para ver a una mujer con cabello oscuro bañándose en su baño, y la sonrisa en su rostro desapareció cuando ella se dio la vuelta y lo vio.  
Y ella también estaba desnuda.  
Katherine inclinó la cabeza. "Hola, Damon."  
Él sólo se quedó mirando.  
"Oye, ¿tienes una bata?" Preguntó con una sonrisa, cepillando su cabello a un lado de su cuello. Obviamente no le molestaba que estuviera parada desnuda delante de Damon.  
Aunque le molestaba un poco.  
"¿Cómo saliste?" Damon preguntó, confundido, parpadeando lentamente.  
"Sabía que si te rogaba que no mataras a Elijah, eso es exactamente lo que harías." explicó Katherine. "¿Un hecho poco conocido? Los originales pueden obligar a los vampiros, pero, tan pronto como mueren, la compulsión desaparece."   
"Y lo sabías." gruñó Damon.  
"Y todavía estoy aquí." señaló Katherine. "No corrí. Quise decir lo que dije, Damon. Te voy a ayudar." Damon no dijo nada y Katherine miró al suelo y se pasó la lengua por los labios.  
"¿Asi que? ¿Qué tal esa bata?"


End file.
